O tesouro de konoha
by Hamiko0
Summary: O primeiro hokage deixou uma herança antes de morrer. Ps: Se vc curte Narusasu ou sasunaru certamente vai gostar dessa fic. Se não... pode gostar tb. Cap. 13 postado.
1. Chapter 1

**Ps: As personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. Hunf. Grande coisa.**

* * *

Era noite.

Fora da vila de Konoha a chuva pesada e carregada pelo vento dificultava a passagem dos ninjas. O frio e a força das gotas pareciam perfurar a pele e Naruto saltava entre os galhos das árvores enquanto sua visão se cofundia com a água e as folhas. Fora atacado antes de sair nessa perseguição, mas seu corpo não sentia qualquer perturbação. Não ainda.

Parou quando uma sombra passou pelos galhos com a velocidade de uma pantera, chamando a atenção do shinobi.

Naruto: Ali! - Gritou lançando sua kunai.

Mas o que acertou foi um galho deformado.

Kiba: Narutoooo!

A voz de Kiba se aproximou junto aos latidos de Akamaru.

Naruto: Droga! Ele fugiu!

Akamaru: Au! Au!

Kiba: A chuva fez com que eu perdesse o cheiro dele. Hei! - Virou-se de repente e segurou uma kunai que fora atirada em sua direção, ferindo sua mão.

Naruto: Ar...!

Um esboço tomou a forma de um ninja loiro, com roupas negras e olhos azuis. Em sua bandana havia um arranhão bem no meio.

**Cap. 1**

**O segredo do pergaminho do Primeiro hokage!**

**-**

Naruto: Você... Você se aliou à Akatsuki.

Jin: Ainda não, Naruto-kun. Mas o anel de Sasori está sem dono. Quando eu entregar este pergaminho, entrarei no grupo.

Kiba: Grrr... Jin, seu traidor! Devolva esse pergaminho!

O inimigo esboçou um sorriso cínico.

Jin: Você age como um idiota ao me pedir isso, Kiba-kun. Por que eu trocaria a Akatsuki por vocês?

Naruto: Seu verme! Como pôde nos trair desse jeito?

Kiba: Deixa ele comigo!

Kiba avançou em Jin, mas o ninja se desviou e o golpeou por trás, derrubando-o da árvore e fazendo-o colidir com o chão.

Kiba: AH!

Naruto: Pare! Você tem coragem de trair seu colega de missão então não vale a vida que tem!

Jin: E o que você pode fazer, Naruto-kun? Se eu destruir esse pergaminho sua missão terá sido um fiasco.

Naruto: Ar!

Kibu: Naruto, não ataque!

Naruto:...

O punho de Naruto se contraiu sob o sorriso cínico de Jin enquanto Kiba se levantava e ignorava a presença de Akamaru ao seu lado.

Naruto: Grrr... Dane-se! É melhor ser destruído do que chegar nas mãos da Akatsuki!

Jin: Ar!

Kiba: NÃO!

Naruto avançou no ladrão, mas este saltou para outros galhos e concentrou Chakra.

Jin: IDIOTA!

De repente o braço direito de Jin pareceu esticar e voar pra atacar o Uzumaki. Naruto saltou entre os galhos desviando-se e criou seus clones, confundindo o inimigo.

Jin: Acha que pode usar esses clones pra sempre? Esqueça!

(Naruto) _"Droga! Eu tô sozinho!"_ Desviou-se de mais um golpe enquanto seus clones se desfaziam. _"Tenho que dar um jeito de tirar o pergaminho da mão dele!"._

De repente, três shuriken voaram na direção do ladrão, que se desviou delas facilmente.

Jin: Hei! - Virou-se de lado enquanto seu braço voltava ao tamanho normal.

Kiba: Anh?

Naruto pousou sobre um galho e só aí foi reparar que tanto Jin quanto Kiba e Akamaru olhavam para uma só direção. Quem havia atirado as shuriken era um ninja que também tivera problemas com Konoha. Sua bandana trazia também um arranhão, mas não por causa da Akatsuki.

Jin: Então é você... - Sorriu. - Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke:...

Jin: Hum... Você sim é um adversário que vale a pena enfrentar.

Naruto: Humpf. Exibido. - Murmurou mal humorado.

Sasuke: Se sou um adversário à sua altura então pode lutar comigo diretamente. Ou então continuar com essa ameaça ridícula para se dar bem. Eu sei que não quer destruir esse pergaminho.

Jin: Isso é o que vamos ver.

O braço direito de Jin avançou em Sasuke, que saltou para desviar.

_Sharinga!_

Entre os saltos de galho em galho, o Uchiha reagia aos golpes como se já prevesse-os, num jogo de velocidade e precisão. Mas apenas se desviava.

Jin: Não poderá fugir para sempre!

_Tiro de agulhas!_

Enquanto o braço elástico o perseguia a mão do mesmo braço se abria, disparanto milhares de agulhas, acertando Sasuke no ventre.

Sasuke: Aaar!

Naruto: Sasuke! - Afastou as pernas e fez o sinal do jutsu.

_Henge!_

E num passe de mágica o Uzumaki tomou a forma do Uchiha e saltou para o lugar onde ele estava, ficando lado a lado. A dupla se entreolhou e cada "Sasuke" saltou para uma direção.

Jin: Acham que eu vou cair num truque desses? Eu acertei o verdadeiro Sasuke! - Após completar a frase percebeu que os dois Uchiha estavam feridos pelas agulhas. - Ar...!?!

Sasuke: Que foi? Com medo?

(Jin) "_É um clone perfeito!_"

Sasuke: Não baixe a guarda, idiota! - Um deles avançava para acerta-lhe um soco, e como um dos braços estava alongado o ladrão foi obrigado a saltar o pergaminho.

Jin conseguiu agarrar o pulso do rapaz e lançá-lo com força para o outro lado, arremessando-o contra a árvore mais próxima.

Sasuke: AR!

Kiba: Sasuke!

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça o suficiente para seus olhos serem escondidos pela franja enquanto seus dentes se apertavam e seu punho se mantinha contraído. Havia um "quê" de dor aguda.

Jin ofegou por um momento, mas voltou a posição normal e sorriu novamente.

Jin: Hmpf. Como eu suspeitava, Sasuke-kun. Se você fosse o Naruto eu não teria acertado o golpe. As agulhas contém veneno que deixam seu corpo debilitado. Seus movimentos ficam muito lentos.

Sasuke: Ar... Ar...

E de um modo quase instantâneo o corpo tomou a forma de Naruto.

Jin: Quê! Impossível! Você se transformou em Naruto pra me iludir!

_"Errado"_ Uma voz soou por trás do ladrão, fazendo-o dar meia volta e encarar seu dono num galho mais distante.

Sasuke: Esse estilo faz mais o Naruto. - Debochou enquanto Akamaru trazia o pergaminho na boca para Kiba. - Ele ficou lento de propósito.

(Jin)_ "Um plano? Numa hora dessas?"_

Jin cerrou os dentes e contraiu os punhos, e antes que alguém pudesse contestar, saltou para um galho mais distante e desapareceu.

Enquanto isso a chuva continuava caindo.

Sasuke: Naruto!

Kiba: Obrigado, Akamaru. - Parabenizava o cachorro acariciando-lhe a cabeça enquanto Sasuke se juntava ao loiro.

Sasuke: Devia tomar mais cuidado, _baka_. Seu corpo está tão fraco que se quebrou com uma simples batida?

Naruto: Olha quem fala. Arg... Até o Akamaru lutou mais que você.

Os dois se encararam enquanto faíscas saíam de seus olhos e só pararam quando Kiba fez menção de acertar o loiro com um cascudo.

Naruto: Hei!

Kiba: Seu idiota! Eu só não te bato porque você está sobre efeito do ninjutsu do Jin

Sasuke: Como?

Kiba: Uma vez acertado seu corpo fica cinco vezes mais frágil. Então um cascudo desse teria o efeito de uma bola de chumbo.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Ar... Não enche. - Fechou os olhos tentando conter a dor. - Salvei o dia.

Kiba: Salvou nada! Você planejava arriscar a integridade desse pergaminho! Aqui contem uma informação valiosa!

Naruto: O que é tão valioso assim?

Kiba: Qualquer coisa que pertença ao primeiro hokage.

Naruto:...!

Kiba: Você por acaso não mede as consequências do que faz?

Naruto:... Eu... Ar...

Naruto fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes sob o olhar furioso de Kiba e outro incerto de Sasuke. De repente o segundo sentiu um jato de sangue subir pela sua garganta e tossiu, curvando a espinha num gesto de dor e caindo de joelhos ao lado de Naruto.

Sasuke: Ar...!

(Sasuke) _"O cara é forte."_

Naruto: Sasuke?

Kiba: São as agulhas. Temos que voltar para a vila antes que seja tarde pra vocês dois.

Naruto: Hei... Você devia estar preparado para esse golpe, Sasuke. - Sorriu numa mistura de sarcasmo e dor.

Sasuke: Eu não conhecia esse Jin tão bem quanto você e o Kiba. Cof! Afinal o que ele era além de um ninja da ANBU?

Kiba: Isso não é da sua conta. - Respondeu tristemente.

Kiba baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos enquanto Sasuke olhava de relance para Naruto e o loiro mirava o chão desolado.

Naruto: O que faz a Akatsuki atrair tantas pessoas importantes?

Sasuke:...

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Na sala de Tsunade, Sasuke rebebia um antídoto de Shizune enquanto Sakura fitava o Chuunin preocupada.

Shizune: Sorte que seu corpo não teve sequelas mais graves. Apenas foi afetado pelo veneno.

Sakura: Ainda bem que desenvolvi o antídoto a tempo. Sasuke-kun não foi a primeira pessoa a ser atacada por Jin-san esta noite. Todos os guardas tiveram o mesmo destido.

Sasuke: Onde está Naruto?

As moças olharam para o ninja naturalmente, mas antes que Shizune pudesse responder, Tsunade entrou na sala.

Tsunade: No hospital. Na tentativa de persegui-lo sem ao menos saber o que estava acontecendo acabou sendo golpeado. Por sorte está inteiro.

Sakura: Depois eu passo no hospital para vê-lo.

Sasuke: Hokage-sama... Os três parecem se conhecer muito bem.

A hokage olhou para o chuunin dando mais atenção.

Tsunade: Foram parceiros em uma missão de rank B, no país ondular. - Colocou o pergaminho recuperado em cima da mesa. - É só o que posso dizer. - Olhou para o auge e suspirou lentamente. - Sabia que com a distância de Orochimaru a Akatsuki nos traria problemas.

Sakura: Falando nisso... Não há nenhuma pista que confirme a existência de Orochimaru, certo... Hokage-sama? - Perguntou olhando de relance para Sasuke.

Tsunade: Não. E é melhor que continue assim. Agora esse pergaminho está seguro.

Presentes:...

Sasuke: E o que há dentro dele?

A hokage olhou para Sasuke, que se se mantinha em posição firme. Shizune olhou rapidamente para a amiga, enquanto Sakura ía para perto do rapaz. E, contrariando as expectativas de todos, a senhora abriu um sorriso esperto.

Tsunade: Pelo visto não foi só o Naruto que embarcou nessa missão sem saber do que se tratava. Soube que ele quase destruiu isso.

Sasuke: É verdade.

E aos poucos o sorriso de Tsunade evanesceu enquanto seus olhos se fixavam no pergaminho.

Tsunade: Acredite, seria bem melhor se isso fosse feito.

Shizune: Não! Tsunade-sama, isso é...

Tsunade: O grande triunfo do meu avô. E sim, é melhor ser destruído do que parar nas mãos da Akatsuki.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama...

Tasune: Meu avô tinha nas mãos um tesouro único. Ele poderia controlar os_ bijuus._

Sakura: Ar...!

Sasuke: Impossível! A própria Nove-caldas atacou a vila de modo que...

Tsunade: Muitas vezes o controle não impede o livre arbítrio. Aqui contem todas as informações sobre essas bestas, sua localização, seu ponto fraco e até seus pensamentos. Imagine poder confundir a mente de um _jiinchuriki_. Acredite, isso não exclui a _Kyuubi_.

Sasuke:...

Tsunade: A Akatsuki captura os _jinchuurikis_ e retira delas os _bijuus_. Naruto já deve ter lhe contado sobre como mataram Gaara e lhe retiraram o _Shukaku_. Pois bem, fizeram a mesma coisa com Yugito do vilarejo da nuvem, mas ele recuperou seu _bijuu_.

Houve um silêncio na sala. Shizune apenas abaixou a cabeça e juntou as mãos enquanto Sasuke, calado, mantinha o olhar fixo no pergaminho.

Tsunade: E claro, os _jinchuurikis_ morrem no processo de extração do _bijuu._ Acredite. É melhor ter esse pergaminho destruído do que nas mãos da Akatsuki. Mesmo sem saber, Naruto salvou a própria vida. Você sabe que estão atrás dele, não?

Sasuke: Sim.

Tsunade: Espero que ele não tenha se esquecido disso. E este pergaminho ficará seguro agora. Podem ir embora.

Sakura e Sasuke: _Hai_. (1)

O casal se entreolhou e saiu, deixando as duas mulheres a sós. A hokage se dirigiu até a janela, apertando o pergaminho sem perceber.

Shizune: Sinto muito pelo Jin, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Esqueça. Não há nenhuma informação sobre o paradeiro de Jiraya, certo?

Shizune: Não.

Tsunade: Tsc. É horrível quando ele resolve sumir.

Shizune:...

---

Do lado de fora, sob a chuva inessante, Sasuke e Sakura caminhavam lado a lado, debaixo de um único guarda-chuva.

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Bem... Eu nem perguntei se o efeito do veneno cessou por completo. Ah, e como está o Naruto e o Kiba.

Sasuke a mirou no momento da intenção de puxar conversa, mas Sakura desviou o olhar.

Sakura: E... Nossa! Ainda bem que você foi junto. Quer dizer, não que Naruto e Kiba sejam fracos, mas Kiba tem uma ligação com Jin e Naruto é muito imprudente.

Sasuke: É. É verdade. - Voltou a olhar para frente.

Finalmente pararam de andar, pois se encontravam em frente a casa da moça.

Sakura: Bem... Até mais. Você quer o guarda chuva? Pode me devolver amanhã.

Sasuke: Não precisa. - Um sorriso sereno se formou em seus lábios. - Mesmo assim, obrigado, Sakura. Afinal você me salvou.

Sakura: A.. Sasuke-kun... Você está me agradecendo?

Sasuke: É. - Fez uma pequena reverência. - Até amanhã e boa noite.

Sakura: Boa noite. "n.n"

O Uchiha colocou as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu seu caminho sob a chuva. Tinha embarcado numa missão de emergência ao ver Kiba gritando para Naruto que precisava pegar um certo ladrão, e o_ jinchuuriki_ seguir o colega sem saber ao certo por que. Sasuke, que viu toda a cena de longe, resolveu segui-los, mas só agora o quebra-cabeça se encaixava.

Precisava de uma boa noite de sono pra começar.

-

-

---

-

-

A manhã na vila da folha chegou de modo preguiçoso. Nem bem a neblina baixou e já era possível ver Kiba treinando entre as árvores com Akamaru. E cada kunai ou shuriken lançada expressava uma parte de sua raiva. Só parou quando Akamaru latiu como se pedisse para isso.

Kiba:... - Sentou-se no chão, quase jogando-se. - Tsc. Tem razão, Akamaru. Isso não vai mudar nada.

Hinata: Kiba-kun?

Kiba: Hum? Hinata-chan?

Hinata saiu detrás da árvore e juntou os dedos.

Hinata: Eu só queria saber se você estava bem. Jin-san lhe machucou?

Kiba: Não... Mas se não fosse pelo Naruto e pelo Sasuke ele teria levado o pergaminho.

Shino: Só porque se surpreendeu não quer dizer que pode descontar nas árvores. Tem insetos precisando delas.

Kiba: Pff...Não enche, Shino.

Shino: Você que sabe. Mas deveria saber que apesar de um ninja jamais se surpreender, isso foi realmente impossível para você. Afinal já foram colegas de missão.

Kiba:...

Shino: Então pare de se sentir culpado.

Kiba: Hmpf.. - Virou o rosto e fechou os olhos.

(Hinata) "_E Naruto-kun? Hum... Nem fui visitá-lo no hospital_"

---

Num quarto de hospital, o Uzumaki não estava nem um pouco satisfeito. Deitado, peito pra cima, roupa branca, olhos fixos na janela e um pesamento semelhante a um "Como esse lugar é chato".

Até levar um susto com um certo Jounii na janela com uma cesta de frutas.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Seu corpo está tão debilitado assim? - Zombou.

Naruto: Não é justo. Por que você está perambulando por aí, e eu fiquei aqui?

Sasuke: Porque meu caso se resolveu com um antídoto. Já você ficou sob o efeito do ninjutsu daquele cara. Não sei como seus ossos não quebraram.

Naruto: Hmpf. Grande coisa.

Sasuke: Pare de reclamar. - Entrou no quarto e colocou a cesta na cama. - Shikamaru mandou pra você. Sem ramen no café da manhã.

Naruto: Shikamaru! Rá, eu já esperava.

Naruto sentou-se na cama, enquanto Sasuke sentava-se na cadeira ao lado, e mordeu uma maçã com casca e tudo.

Sasuke: E... - Virou o rosto sério. - Não me defenda mais. Não quero ficar devendo pra você.

Naruto parou de mastigar e encarou Sasuke por um momento, depois sorriu de forma muito cínica.

Naruto: E perder a chance de bancar o herói? Nunca. A Sakura-chan já sabe? Porque se não souber eu vou contar pra ela.

Sasuke:...

O sino dos ventos tintilava sutilmente, como quem pede licença.

Sasuke: Naruto... - Olhou novamente para o amigo. - Eu queria saber com detalhes o que aconteceu entre vocês três.

Naruto: É? E por que?

Sasuke: Porque sim. "u.ú"

Naruto: Hum... - Olhou para o teto pensativo. - Se lembra daquela ponte que há anos tivemos que proteger o construtor? No país ondular? Vila oculta da névoa?

Sasuke ficou calado por um momento. Zabuza, Haku, o treino sobre as árvores, Kakashi em perigo, uma quase morte estúpida da sua parte...

Sasuke: Tá. Lembro sim.

Naruto: Sabia que ela tem meu nome?

Sasuke: É. Fiquei sabendo. - Sorriu.

Naruto: Pois é. Tivemos que proteger a noiva de um senhor feudal de assassinos contratados. E no caminho Jin conseguiu impedir que o idiota do Kiba fosse arremessado daquela ponte.

Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas levemente surpreso. Então aquilo explicava tudo. Kiba estava em dívida com Jin então não podia atacá-lo.

Naruto: Isso deve ter clareado suas idéias.

Sasuke: E quando isso aconteceu... Onde você estava?

Naruto: Heim?

Sasuke olhou para um ponto qualquer da cesta, fechou os olhos e abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

Sasuke: Sim... Provavelmente levou tantos golpes que mal conseguiu cuidar de si. Isso se os dois tiveram que correr pra salvá-lo.

Naruto: Ora, claro que não. Acha que eu sou você? Não estou em dívida com ninguém, se é o que quer saber.

Naruto riu e olhou para frente.

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Preciso lhe contar uma coisa. A hokage-sama me contou sobre o conteúdo do pergaminho.

Naruto fitou sério Sasuke. Sério e interessado.

Sasuke: Lá contem o método que o primeiro hokage tinha para controlar os_ bijuus_.

Naruto:...!

Sasuke: Se a Akatsuki colocar as mãos nele, será mais fácil capturarem os _jinchuurikis_ e isso não exclui você.

O rapaz não respondeu. Voltou seu olhar para os lençois do quarto e fechou os olhos. Em seguida abriu aquele sorriso de quem só tinha a si para estimular.

Naruto: Bem... Ainda bem que o pergaminho tá com Tsunade.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: E... Ainda bem que eu preferia destruir-lo.

Sasuke olhou para baixo sem palavras enquanto Naruto desmanchava o sorriso aos poucos e refletia. A notícia de que poderia ser de certa forma controlado não era confortável. Seus dados, seus sentimentos, pensamentos e emoções... Deveria era ter destruído aquele pergaminho. E que a alma do Primeiro hokage o perdoasse.

Nem percebeu quando a maçaneta girou e uma jovem colocou a cara pra dentro do quarto timidamente.

Hinata: Ar... _Gomem_, Naruto-kun. Eu não sabia que já tinha visitas.

Naruto: Oi, Hinata-chan. Pode entrar.

Hinata sorriu corada e entrou, e só ao abrir a porta Naruto viu que quem a acompanhava era Shino e Kiba.

Naruto: Me sinto um moribundo agora -.-'

Kiba: Parece que você é teimoso até pra morrer. Não quebrou nenhum osso?

Naruto: Ora, claro que não. E o que vocês dois fazem aqui?

Shino: Hinata-chan estava muito preocupada com você.

Naruto: Hã?

A face do Uzumaki empalideceu enquanto Hinata baixava o olhar corada e com um comum sorriso nos lábios. Shino colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para outro canto enquanto Sasuke meramente cruzava os braços e fechava os olhos.

---

Na sala da hokage, Sakura entrava a pedido.

Sakura: Hokage-sama... Mandou me chamar?

Tsunade: _Hai_. - Mirou Sakura. - Você tem alguma informação sobre o estado de Naruto?

Sakura: Bem... Ainda não fui visitá-lo.

Tsunade: Tsc. É melhor que esteja bem. Tenho uma missão pra você, ele e Sasuke. De interesse pessoal.

Sakura:...

Tsunade: Se importa em ir ao país ondular? Vila oculta da névoa?

Sakura: Ah... Claro que não.

Tsunade: Ótimo. Tenho um missão importante para vocês.

**Continua**

* * *

**Peixe Babel (Precisa?)**

**1. Hai: Sim**

* * *

**Pois é, gente! Entrando na onda de Naruto. Gostou? Não? Comente! E-mails, rewiews! Deixem uma escritora feliz XD**

**Abraços!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Só pra deixar bem claro.**

**(Fulano) "Pensamento"**

**Okay, agora de volta à fic. XD**

* * *

-

No hospital de Konoha, nenhuma sala estava mais cheia que a de Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke e Shizune escutavam, naquela tarde, as ordens da Hokage.

Naruto: Quê!?!

Tsunade: Isso mesmo, Naruto. Como foi você que escoltou Chuu Ziyi para o país ondular então será o mais indicado para essa missão. O grupo de Kakashi terá que trazê-la de volta para cá.

Naruto: Mas levar ela pra lá deu trabalho! Pra que quer ela de volta?

Tsunade: Apenas faça o que eu estou mandando. - Olhou séria para o rapaz. - Afinal esta é uma missão de rank A.

Naruto: ...!

Sakura: Rank A?!

Sasuke mostrou-se levemente interessado, mas permaneceu calado e com os braços cruzados, encostado em uma parede.

Tsunade: E para garantir que não haverá falhas nesta missão...

De repente a porta se abriu, dando espaço a um jovem bonito, de cabelos negros, curtos e traços delicados: Sai.

Tsunade: Sai irá com vocês.

Todos olharam para o rapaz recém-chegado, menos Sasuke que fez questão de virar o rosto.

Naruto: Sai? - Olhou do rapaz para a hokage. - Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o que há de tão importante em Ziyi-san?

Tsunade: Saberá quando voltar. Cuidem desta missão como se fosse suas vidas. Quero que tragam-na inteira e viva. - Ordenou num tom anormalmente severo.

Naruto:...

Tsunade: Espero que eu tenha sido clara.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça desconfiado.

**Cap. 2**

**Uma senhora especial. Ziyi-san na vila oculta da névoa.**

**-**

País Ondular, vila oculta da névoa. Dessa vez a embarcação pôde ser dispensada em prol da ponte não tão recente. O grupo de Kakashi atravessava sem qualquer pressa, calados. Sasuke andava lentamente um pouco a frente de Sai, olhando para a ponte sem se importar com o resto do movimento.

A cena pareceu bem clara para quem assistiu, coisa que o Uchiha não fez. Mas soube que Zabuza, á beira da morte, não foi sem antes matar Gatou, como se só assim pudesse se redimir de seus erros. Depois pediu para Kakashi deixar seu corpo ao lado do de Haku, que era quem o amava de verdade.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke e abriu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção para frente.

Kakashi andava à frente, olhando para os lados sem a menor idéia de para onde ía.

Mais atrás, os passos de Sai já acompanhavam os de Sasuke.

Sasuke: ... - Olhou de canto para o rapaz.

Sai:...

Sasuke: Hm... Oi.

Sai: Hum?

Quando Sai mirou o chuniin, este voltou a olhar para o chão sem jeito.

Sasuke: Acho que não fomos apresentados direito.

Sai: Nós já nos conhecemos, Sasuke-kun.

Nem bem completou a frase e as palavras dos livros sobre relacionamentos interpessoais martelavam em sua cabeça. "Para ter mais intimidade com as pessoas evite sufixos como 'kun' ou 'san'. Chame-os sempre pelo nome ou invente apelidos".

Apelidos... Características pessoais... E como Sasuke não era uma menina, poderia ser sincero.

Sai: Mesmo assim, muito prazer, rabugento.

Naruto e Sakura ouviram tudo e pararam totalmente congelados.

Sasuke: ÒÓ...!

Sakura: Aaaarh... Ele está aprendendo a lidar com as pessoas e pra isso inventa apelidos, Sasuke-kun. **- Gota -** Não ligue pra isso.

Naruto: Hiahauauahauahauahaaaa! Boa, Sai!

Sasuke: ù.ú

Kakashi: Aff... Naruto, é melhor você liderar daqui.

Naruto: Heim?! Eu?

Kakashi: Liderar no sentido "Indicar a direção". Você escoltou a tal senhora, certo?

Naruto: Ah... Tá. É por ali. Tsc... E o pior foi que nem ficamos para a festa ante-ontem. Tinha tanta coisa... Mas Jin queria ir embora logo. Eu bem que disse para o Kiba não seguir ele, mas...

Sakura: Fala menos e anda mais, Naruto. ù.ú

---

No casarão de um nobre senhor feudal, uma jovem senhora de cabelos negros e olhos cor de âmbar fazia uma pequena reverência ao marido enquanto o grupo de Kakashi se mantinha em posição de submissão.

(Sakura) _"Então ela é Jiang Ziyi? Mas é tão nova..."._

Ziyi: Meu senhor, Uzumaki Naruto foi um dos ninjas que me escoltou até aqui, e agora que está numa missão com os amigos pede um lugar pra ficar por uma noite.

O homem a frente de Ziyi era bem mais velho, tinha cabelos negros, curtos e bigodes. Jiang Jintao.

Naruto (Para Sakura): Hei. Eu ainda não entendi por que não dissemos a verdade.

Sasuke: Não seja imbecil, Naruto. Como acha que ela vai reagir se dissermos que precisamos levá-la para Konoha? Não... Eu vou resolver isso numa conversa feminina.

Naruto:...

Jintao passou pela esposa, e com as mãos para trás e espinha ereta lançou um sorriso de anfitrião.

Jintao: Os ninjas de Konoha estão cada vez mais lisos mesmo.

Ninjas: O.O

Jintao: Tudo bem. Podem ficar aqui por uma noite. - Sorriu mais abertamente. - Os amigos de minha esposa são meus amigos. Ziyi-chan, pode mostrar os seus aposentos?

Ziyi: Obrigada. - Virou-se para os ninjas e sorriu. - Venham

Os cinco se entreolharam e seguiram a moça calados.

(Sakura)_ "Lisos..._ u.ú_"_

* * *

A noite começava a cair em Kiri e já era possível ver as primeiras estrelas. 

Naruto: Ziyi-san! - O ninja saiu do quarto e correu ao vê-la.

Ziyi: Naruto?

Naruto: Cadê os outros?

Ziyi: Devem estar com meu marido. Daqui a pouco vamos jantar.

Naruto: Jantar?

Ziyi: Você abriu a janela?

Naruto: Ah...

Ziyi: Eu sabia. Como sempre você dorme como uma pedra. Já é noite, sabia?

Naruto: Quê!?

A moça continuou andando com o rapaz na sua cola.

Naruto: Ziyi-san, espere!

O corredor estava tão vazio que as passadas ecoavam.

Ziyi: Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hum?

Ziyi: Que tipo de missão vocês tem?

Naruto:... Ah... É...

Ziyi: Então?

Naruto: É que eu não sei bem do que se trata.

Ziyi:...

Terminando o corredor havia uma sala ampla e no centro dela estavam sentados o senhor Jintao, Sakura, Sai e Sasuke. Ziyi cumprimentou todos e sentou-se ao lado do marido.

Sai: Olha quem decidiu acordar.

Sakura: Você demorou muito, Naruto. Assim a casa explode e você vai junto.

Naruto: Não dá pra dormir direito naquele hospital. - Falava enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Sasuke e esfregava um dos olhos.

Jintao: Ha! Não acredito! Você acabou de sair do hospital? Então Konoha tem tantos ninjas que mandam os feridos para as missões?

Sai bateu na própria testa enquanto Sakura e Sasuke afundavam o rosto nas mãos.

Naruto: Eu não estou ferido!

Jintao: Ora, não fale assim, meu jovem. - Ria - Foi só uma brincadeira! Mas devia estar se recuperando!

Naruto engoliu a desculpa, cruzou os braços e bufou. Chegava a conclusão que tudo que falava passava uma idéia negativa de Konoha e uma raiva sem tamanho do grupo. Era melhor ficar calado.

Sakura: Eu ouvi dizer que tem termas muito boas por aqui. Faz tempo que eu não vou à uma.

Ziyi: Tem sim. Se quiser posso levar vocês amanhã.

Sakura: Obrigada, mas acho que não vai adiantar. Só ficaremos aqui por essa noite. Amanhã de manhã teremos que partir.

Naruto: Hm?

Ziyi: Nesse caso posso levá-los hoje. Está uma noite linda lá fora. O que acham?

Naruto: Ah... Eu...

De repente ouviu uma suposta colocação de Jintao. "Eles nem tem termas decente por lá".

Naruto: Não. Não vou. Quero ficar por aqui e descansar para amanhã. ù.ú

Sakura: Ótimo. Então podemos ir eu, Sasuke-kun, Sai e...

Sasuke: Também não vejo a necessidade de ir.

Sakura: Mas...

Sai: Bem, eu posso ir para proteger as duas caso algo aconteça.

Ninjas:...

Kakashi entrou na sala e cruzou os braços de olho no rapaz.

Kakashi: Ótimo, Sai. Então eu vou com você.

Sai: Kakashi?

Jintao: Ótimo! Então podem ir! Daqui a pouco o jantar será servido, mas podem comer fora.

Ziyi: Então... Eu posso levá-los mesmo?

Jintao: Sim, Ziyi-chan. Vá e divirta-se.

Ziyi: Obrigada. - Fez uma pequena reverência e se levantou com um sorriso. - Vamos, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: _Hai_.

Kakashi: Vamos, Sai.

Sai: Ah... Certo.

Em alguns minutos os quatro saíram da casa, restando apenas o senhor Jintao e os dois chuunins.

Jintao: Então! - Abriu um sorriso largo demais. - Já que foram embora... Aceitam saquê?

Naruto: Quê?

Sasuke:...

Jintao: As mulheres saíram para tagarelar e estão seguras. Vamos aproveitar! Quem vai querer um pouco? É tudo por minha conta!

Naruto: Ora, seu... Não vai trazer mulheres pra cá também, não? ò.ó

Jintao: Hum...

Naruto: Você é casado!

Sasuke: Nós aceitamos.

Naruto: O que???

Sasuke olhou para Naruto como se ele não fosse grande coisa.

Sasuke: Não vamos ser grosseiros com o nosso anfitrião.

Naruto: Ah... Mas... Mas...

Sasuke: Algum problema?

Naruto: Ah...

(Naruto) _"É que eu sou horrível pra bebidas, droga!"_

Jintao: Então vamos beber! Tenho os melhores saquês da região. - Sorriu e fez um sinal para uma serva trazer a bebida. - Sirvam-se, amigos!

---

Nas termas, Sakura e Ziyi relaxavam olhando o céu praticamente limpo.

Ziyi: Esse é o meu lugar favorito, sabia? - Sorriu olhando para o auge. - O céu... Faz a gente se sentir tão livre.

A ninja olhou para a moça curiosa.

Ziyi: Eu me lembro que quando eu era criança... Sempre quis voar.

Sakura: Você é orfã, não?

Ziyi: Como sabe?

Sakura fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Sakura: Adivinhei. Meus três amigos são órfãos e têm o desejo de saber de tudo, poder tudo.

Ziyi: Hm... Acho que é mais ou menos isso que acontece comigo. Ao menos lá no fundo.

A ninja sorriu.

Sakura: Eu já tinha vindo pra cá, sabe. Há três anos. Ficou sabendo como a ponte Naruto foi construída?

Ziyi: Eu quase não saía de casa há três anos. - Falou séria. - Meus tios não deixavam. Fui para Konoha a mando deles e me casei pelo mesmo motivo.

Sakura: Hum...

Ziyi: Quando eu voltei com Jin-san, Kiba-kun e Naruto-kun meus tios já estavam mortos. Mas a última vontade continuava de pé. Casas com o senhor Jintao.

Sakura:...

A lua apresentava um brilho fascinante, banhando a água quente.

Sakura: Quando eu era pequena queria ser a lua. Assim todos poderiam me ver.

Ziyi olhou para a garota curiosa, depois abriu um sorriso sereno.

---

Sai: Você nunca mostra o rosto? - Perguntou para Kakashi, que estava com uma toalha cobrindo parte da cabeça.

Kakashi: Claro que mostro. Para comer, para beber...

Sai: Nunca vi você tirar. ¬¬ Parece que faz tudo escondido.

Kakashi: Hmf... A ala feminina fica ao lado, certo?

Sai: Está pensando em bisbilhotar?

Kakashi: Não. É pra ficarmos atentos caso gritem. Não se esqueça que nosso alvo também está lá.

Sai: Ah... Certo. "n.n"

---

-

---

As horas se passaram vagarosas. Jintao já ria descaradamente com o rosto escarlate perto da maioria dos copos de saquê e pelo menos duas moças que lhe faziam rir, Naruto estava com uma cara de natureza morta enquanto Sasuke, ao seu lado, olhava para tudo e todos calado, com um vidro de saquê na mão e o rosto levemente rubro.

Jintao: Hehehehehe! Isso é que é vida, não? Aposto que nem Konoha é tão divertida!

Sasuke: Já esteve alguma vez em konoha?

Jintao: Siiim! Não foi uma boa visita, sabe? Pelo menos Ziyi estava por lá quando a conheci! Acabei fazendo os tios me concederem a mão dela. Mesmo assim ela não é de lá mesmo!

Começou a rir exageradamente até cair pra trás totalmente bêbado. As meninas se calaram, mas em seguida voltaram a rir.

Naruto olhou desinteressado para a cena e jogou miseravelmente sua garrafinha de saquê no chão. Quando tentou se levantar, chamou a atenção de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hei. Aonde você vai?

Naruto: Dor... Mir...

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Boa noite... Sasuke-chan... - O mirou bem de perto e com um olhar de ressaca. Depois deu meia volta e foi embora com os movimentos descoordenados.

Nesse momento Sasuke corou surpreso e quando o amigo se afastou deu uma olhada em Jintao. Ao ver que o homem continuava rindo totalmente alheio ao que acontecia, se levantou rapidamente.

Sasuke: Naruto, espere!

Correu até o Uzumaki e o segurou antes que caísse. Depois passou um dos braços do amigo por cima do seu ombro dificultando as chances do jinchuuriki levar um tombo e ficar por lá mesmo.

Naruto: Eu posso... Irc... Andar sozinho.

Sasuke: Estou vendo.

Naruto: Hm... - Abriu os olhos zonzo - Estamos indo pro meu quarto?

Sasuke: _Hai_. Espero que Sakura esteja bem. Não estamos em condições de segui-la.

Naruto: Hm... - Fechou os olhos pesadamente.

Sasuke olhou o amigo de canto e continuaram caminhando juntos. Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, o Uchiha deitou o amigo na cama e sentou-se ao seu lado, passando a mão levemente pelo seu rosto corado pela bebida.

Sasuke: Você é mesmo um idiota. Não precisava beber tudo o que ele lhe ofereceu.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Pelo menos valeu a pena. Acho que há um meio daquele cara deixar Ziyi vir conosco.

Naruto: É... - Sua voz sumia aos poucos enquanto movia a cabeça lentamente para dormir.

Sasuke:...

Ao ver o amigo dormindo, o Uchiha tirou-lhe a bandana e passou a mão pela sua testa, afastando os cabelos do rosto.

Sasuke: Boa noite, Naruto.

---

Sakura e Ziyi caminhavam lado a lado acompanhadas de Sai e Kakashi.

Sakura: Isso foi divertido. Eu nem esperava que fôssemos sair tarde.

Ziyi: Pena qe não vamos nos encontrar mais, Sakura-chan.

Kakashi: Passe por Konoha. Venha com a gente passar uma temporada lá. Acho que seu marido não se importaria.

Ziyi: Não sei... Ele é ciumento.

Sai estalou a língua e olhou para o horizonte. Para a sua surpresa Sasuke o esperava.

Sai: Sasuke? O que faz aqui?

Sasuke: Eu vim acompanhá-los. Espero que não se importem.

Sakura: Não. De jeito nenhum. - Sorriu. - Sasuke-kun... Estava preocupado conosco?

Sasuke: De certa forma.

Ziyi: E Naruto-kun não veio com você?

Sasuke: Ele teve um contra-tempo.

O Uchiha deu meia volta e acompanhou o grupo na volta pra casa.

---

Kakashi tomava a frente no caminho de volta, atento a falta de movimento da vila enquanto todos caminhavam calados. Sasuke olhou para Sakura como se perguntasse se ela havia achado uma maneira de levar Ziyi pra Konoha, mas a ninja não reparou.

E foi quando aconteceu.

Em menos de um segundo, uma kunai foi lançada na direção da moça, e só não a acertou porque Sasuke se pôs a sua frente, bloqueando com outra kunai em sua mão.

Ziyi: Ahr!!!

Sakura: Ziyi-chan!

Sasuke:...

O Uchiha olhou feio para um ponto desconhecido e lançou a arma, mas nada foi atingido.

Kakashi: Certo. Temos que sair daqui. - Virou-se para Ziyi e a pegou pelo pulso. - Senhora, precisa vir conosco. Para Konoha.

Ziyi: O quê!?

Sai: Está sendo atacada! Temos ordens para levá-la à Konoha e protegê-la!

Ziyi:...!

A cabeça de Ziyi pareceu ser revirada em segundos, de forma que mal dava para estabelecer uma linha coerente de pensamento. De repente Sasuke engoliu ar e saiu correndo imediatamente para a casa de Ziyi.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Eu alcanço vocês! Me encontrem na ponte!

Sakura se preparou para seguí-lo, mas Sai a conteve.

Sakura: Sai!

Sai: Concentre-se na missão, Sakura. Temos que levar Ziyi-san!

Ziyi: Mas... Eu não...

Kakashi: Vamos embora!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Naruto pairava um silêncio, cortado sutilmente pela respiração pesada do Uzumaki. Ninguém viu quando alguém entrou pela janela e se aproximou da cama. Uma das mãos um pouco abaixo do pescoço do rapaz e um olhar sério para o dorminhoco.

Um invasor.

**Continua**

* * *

**Reviews, a alma do negócio. XD Até atualizei logo a fic de taaaum feliz!**

Gizele: Sim, Gizele. Procurei que só fics Narusasu/ Sasunaru, e pro meu azar muitas delas estão há muito tempo sem atualização. E como eu adoro esse yaoi resolvi escrever uma. n.n

Nicky sama: Aos poucos a cena vai se desenrolando. A fic começou agora. :)

Death.A.: Não posso matar a Sakura san. O Lee me mata e não sei bloquear aqueles taijutsus. Shikamaru... Bem, a fic ainda guarda coisa. Mas não se preocupe, não vai ter polígonos amorosos assim naum. XD

Miss Engels: Aqui o segundo capítulo de presente pra vc, Angel.

Um abraço, gente!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke entrou na casa quase derrubando a porta, ignorando Jintao caído de bêbado. Correu imediatamente para o quarto de Naruto e ao entrar lá parou imediatamente ao vê-lo dormindo como uma pedra.

**-Silêncio-**

O chuunin se aproximou do corpo para se certificar que tudo estava bem. Ao chegar bem perto de Naruto, fechou a cara e pegou sua kunai, colocando-a imediatamente perto do pescoço do loiro.

Sasuke: O hitaiate dele está comigo, idiota.

E antes que cravasse a kunai em seu pescoço, o falso Naruto abriu os olhos e tomou a forma de Jin, rolando e saltando da cama imediatamente. Logo os dois estavam em lados opostos do quarto.

Jin: Você pensa em tudo mesmo, Sasuke-kun. É mesmo um ótimo oponente.

Sasuke: Cadê ele?

Jin: Um conselho: Preocupe-se com a própria vida. - Desafiou, colocando-se numa posição de ataque.

O chuniin fechou o punho, controlando uma raiva crescente, e guardou a kunai.

**Cap. 3**

**Rápido! Atravessem a ponte Naruto!**

**-**

Nunca a vila oculta da névoa fora tão silenciosa e ao mesmo tempo tão perigosa. Naruto e Jiraya corriam apressados até a ponte.

Jiraya: O príncipe dos sapos já me informou que Jin chegou. Kakashi deve ter levado a moça e os outros para depois da ponte. Temos que fazer o mesmo e voltar para Konoha!

Naruto: Certo.

Continuaram correndo, mas os passos de Naruto ficaram continuamente retardados até que o chuunin parou e olhou pra trás.

Jiraya: Hei! Naruto, vamos logo!

Naruto: A casa de Ziyi-san. Sasuke deve estar lá. - Falou repentinamente nervoso.

Jiraya: Não. Já disse que ele está com os outros.

Naruto: Mas ele deve ter voltado pra me avisar!

Deu meia volta e correu o caminho contrário.

Jiraya: Naruto, espere!

Naruto: Sasuke deve ter voltado! Vai na frente, ero-seniin!

Jiraya: Não me chame de ero-seniin!!! - Gritou furioso, mas Naruto já estava bem longe.

---

No quarto coberto pela penumbra, Sasuke e Jin começavam um jogo de nervos.

Sasuke: Você ainda não respondeu o que fez com ele.

Jin: Nada. Jiraya-sama o levou embora antes que eu pudesse pegá-lo.

Sasuke:...

Jin: Eu sei mais de você do que imagina, Sasuke-kun. Traidor de konoha, sobrevivente de um clã decadente, largou o hitaiate, vendeu a alma a Orochimaru, tornou-se subordinado das drogas de Kabuto, quase mata os próprios amigos, entrou no exame chuunin apenas para matar Naruto-kun e acabou traindo Orochimaru no final das contas. Afinal, de que lado você está?

Sasuke ativou o sharinga.

Jin:...

Sasuke: Eu já conheci o inferno. Não me provoque.

Jin: Eu sei muito bem com quem estou lidando.

Jin correu para atacar Sasuke e num salto o Uchiha desviou. Outros membros da Akatsuki poderiam estar lá, então precisava poupar chakra. Logo começou-se uma significativa troca de taijutsus, com uma relativa vantagem para o portador do sharinga apesar do corpo elástico do oponente.

Jin: Não pense que vai sair daqui para encontrar seus amiguinhos!

Sasuke só viu o rapaz passando por ele e sua mão empurrando seu peitoral. Caiu no chão de pé, mas sentia-se extremamente estranho por dentro.

Sasuke: Arh...!

Jin: Agora vamos ver se você vai poupar chakra!

(Sasuke) _"Merda!"_

Jin: Seu corpo está cinco vezes mais vulnerável agora! Se eu acertar acertar as agulhas de chakra você morre na hora!

Abriu as palmas das mãos fazendo Sasuke se desesperar momentaneamente.

_"AGULHAS DE CHAKRA"_

Naruto: SASUKE!

Foi com uma rapidez inigualável que Naruto se meteu na frente e estendeu os braços, recebendo todo o golpe e tentando se manter no chão para não ser lançado com o amigo contra a parede.

Sasuke quase engoliu ar.

Sasuke: O que você faz aqui? Idiota, não preciso de ajuda!

Naruto: Cala a boca!

Quando o jutsu cessou Naruto caiu de joelhos e com o corpo todo dolorido. Nem deu tempo de trocar palavras. Quando o jinchuuriki abriu os olhos viu Jin fechar os seus e fazer um sinal com as mãos.

Naruto: Arh...!!!

Sasuke: Mas o que...

Naruto: CORRE, SASUKE!

Foi como se o braço do Uchiha fosse arrancado pelo jinchuuriki. Quando Jin abriu os olhos e seu corpo brilhou, a dupla já saltava da janela e corria para longe.

Sasuke: O que está acontecendo?

Naruto: Só corre! É o ninjutsu mais forte dele!

Sasuke: ...!

Nem bem saíram dos limites do terreno de Jintao e uma luz em forma de calota polar se expandiu degradando tudo que cercava. Só se viu a luz cegadora e o barulho de trovão rasgando o ar enquanto o corpo de Naruto congelava de susto.

E a única reação de Sasuke foi puxá-lo e abraçá-lo, tentando protegê-lo de alguma forma.

---

Kakashi, Sakura, Sai e Ziyi se aproximaram da ponte Naruto, mas Sakura parou antes de atravessar. Ao perceber isso, o grupo parou de correr e a viram olhando para trás.

Sai: S... Sakura.

Sakura:...

Kakashi: Sakura, não adianta voltarmos.

Sakura: Mas...

Kakashi: Temos que cumprir a missão, que é levar Ziyi-san para Konoha.

Sakura: Mas... Kakashi-sensei, somos um grupo!

Kakashi:...

Sakura: Eu preciso buscá-los! Independente das suas ordens!

Sai: Eu também vou!

**-Silêncio-**

Kakashi:...

Sakura:...

Sai:...

Kakashi: Tá. Me convenceram. Vamos buscá-los.

Os quatro deram meia volta e correram de volta.

---

Nada mais restava na terra de Jiang. A casa, a plantação, os servos, o dono... Tudo coberto por uma fumaça que informava devastação.

Sasuke estava sentado no chão, com o corpo seriamente danificado, olhos fechados e abraçando Naruto com força. Seus dedos deslizavam pelos cabelos loiros afundados em seu pescoço enquanto o aninhava com carinho.

Naruto se moveu lentamente e ao fazer isso se entreolharam calados. Os olhos do loiro vagaram desorientados pelos de Sasuke e tinha quase a certeza que o amigo estava desconsertado com o que fizera. Sentiu as mãos dele deslizaram pelos seus ombros e se surpreendeu quando o Uchiha cerrou os dentes, apertou os olhos e voltou a abraça-lo com a mesma intensidade.

Naruto:...!

(Naruto) _"Sasuke..."_

A sensação era tão boa que o jinchuuriki fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser afagado.

Nem chegaram a ver o borrão que se formou entre a poeira e puxou Naruto pela roupa, obrigando-o a ficar de pé e de frente pra ele.

Jin: Jinchuuriki, você vem comigo.

Naruto: Arh... Jin... Por que...?

Jin:...

Naruto: Somos... Ar... Colegas de missão... Você salvou... Kiba...

Jin: Não foi difícil salvá-lo e durante a missão descobri o verdadeiro dono do poder.

Naruto:...

Jin: Nós, da ANBU-Ne, somos contra o governo da hokage... E enquanto uma pessoa verdadeiramente sensata não ocupa o poder eu busco meus interesses sozinhos.

Naruto moveu os dedos, e isso pareceu requerer muito esforço.

Jin: Eu já sabia do pergaminho do Primeiro, mas ao enfrentar a Akatsuki pela primeira vez eu achei meu verdadeiro lugar. Era ela quem estava atrás de Ziyi-san antes, manipulando nossos oponentes na ponte Naruto.

Naruto:...

Jin: Era ela o tempo todo.

Ouviu-se um barulho de grama seca se movendo delatando um Sasuke que reunia forças para se levantar, e quando o fez cerrou os dentes e ativou imediatamente o sharinga. Não demorou nem um segundo para Jin perceber que a expressão do Uchiha mudara completamente.

Jin:...!

Sasuke: Idiota. A luta ainda não acabou.

O chakra de Sasuke se espalhou pelo corpo todo, de forma que seus cabelos reagiram a isso. Foi com um olhar sádico que o Uchiha colocou a mão em sua katana e sorriu, intimidando Jin.

Jin: Você ainda está fraco, Sasuke-kun. Pare de se mostrar e eu o pouparei para que possa lutar contra Itachi.

Sasuke: Eu vou lutar contra Itachi, mas você vai primeiro.

Uma sensação de medo pecorreu o corpo do ninja traidor, que se intensificou mais ainda quando o chakra de Naruto se manifestou. Jin viu o loiro abrir a mão e toda uma quantidade de chakra se acumular na palma.

Jin: Ar...!

_"Rassegan!!"_

O ninja soltou imediatamente Naruto e se afastou num salto, esquivando-se em seguida do golpe de Sasuke. Quando se colocou novamente em posição de ataque, Naruto e Sasuke ficaram costa a costa, acumulando chakra para o rassegan e mantendo o chidori na katana respectivamente.

(Jin) "_Os dois estão desesperados lutanto pela sobrevivência..._"

O rassegan na mão de Naruto tomou a cor vermelha enquanto as marcas de seu rosto ficavam cada vez mais evidentes e seus caninos cresciam, fazendo os olhos de Jin se ressaltarem.

Jin: O rassegan vermelho! Ele está usando o chakra da Kyuubi?

Sasuke: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!

Os dois chuniins avançaram no oponente, que usou seu corpo flexível para se desviar e atacar.

_"Tiro de agulhas!"_

Com o Sharinga ativado, Sasuke correu em sua direção com o chidori emanando da katana e antes que Jin pudesse desviar, avistou Naruto avançando com o rassegan vermelho na palma da mão. Não havia saída e ambos os golpes acabaram, acertando o oponente ao mesmo tempo.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_

**-Longe dali, parecia uma noite como outra qualquer.-**

---

O grupo de Kakashi corria com Ziyi a frente e ao avistar sua casa de longe a jovem senhora levou as mãos aboca.

Ziyi: Kami-sama!

Sakura:...!

Sai: Temos que correr! - Tomou a frente e foi seguido dos outros.

---

Ainda na área devastada Naruto se mantinha em posição de ataque, ofegante, enquanto Jin, totalmente ferido, tentava se manter de pé. Quando finalmente seu corpo desabou sem vida, Sasuke se revelou atrás dele, com a katana em punho, coberta de sangue.

Tudo que se ouviu depois foi um bater de palmas lento e solitário.

Naruto: Huh? - Olhou por cima do ombro fazendo esforço. - Ero-seniin?

Jiraya: Você está um bagaço.

Naruto: ¬¬

Jiraya: Venham comigo. Vamos sair daqui.

Sasuke guardou a espada e acompanhou Jiraya junto com Naruto. Ninguém trocou uma palavra naquele momento. Nem sobre a morte de todos os servos que estavam naquelas banda, nem sobre a morte do próprio Jin, muito menos sobre o que Sasuke fazia em momentos de desespero. Só manifestaram algum sinal de vida quando ouviram as passadas dos amigos se aproximando.

Sasuke: Hm?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Naruto!

A garota correu e abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo, sendo correspondida por ambos.

Sakura: Fiquei preocupada com vocês.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Naruto: Estamos bem. - Sorriu aliviado.

Kakashi: Nota-se.

Naruto: Hei, Sai... Perdeu toda a diversão.

Sai:... - Olhando o estado dos amigos.

Kakashi: Bem... - Olhou para cima desinteressado e encolheu os ombros. - Agora que estamos bem já podemos ir, não?

Ziyi: Que! Não! Eu não posso ficar aqui! Meu marido não...

Sasuke: Seu marido está morto.

Ziyi: O quê?

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça deixando bem clara sua impaciência pra falar sobre esse assunto.

Sakura: Então Jin-san...

Naruto afirmou silenciosamente e olhou sério para a amiga.

Sakura:...

Jiraya: Vamos embora.

Todos voltaram a atenção para o seniin e afirmaram com a cabeça. No começo do caminho, Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam, mas continuaram calados.

---

**- Não havia mais porque se preocupar. Ziyi-san estava bem e até mesmo o vento anunciava a falta de perigo -**

Aos poucos os passos de Sai acompanhavam propositalmente os do Uchiha.

Sai: Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hm.

Sai: Por que voltou afinal?

Sasuke:...

Sai: Em todas as vezes que encontrei você só queria matar seus amigos.

Sasuke permaneceu calado encarando distante o chão.

Sasuke: É difícil de explicar.

Sai:...

O resto do caminho seguiram em silêncio.

As lembranças de Sasuke eram claras e sua cabeça impossível de ser traduzida. Ninguém entenderia se ele explicasse, e quem entedeu não pediria explicações.

É que no final do exame chuniin Naruto se arrastou para chegar ao corpo inerte do Uchiha e só perdeu os sentidos quando sua mão pousou no corpo do amigo.

Foi aquilo que fez Sasuke ver...

Que no fundo...

Sentia saudades de casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O corpo de Jin jazia nas terras de Jiang enquanto dois membros da Akatsuki lamentavam a cena.

Uchiha Itachi agachou-se e tirou o anel do cadáver.

Kisame: Não sei porque não cuidamos logo deles.

Itachi: Aquele seniin está cuidando de Naruto-kun. Mas chegará nossa vez.

Kisame:...

Itachi: Jin já fez o que tinha que fazer. Não foi uma grande perda.

**Continua**

* * *

Tá bem curto porque o proximo capítulo é mais longo. XD Por isso postei logo. 

Beeem, gente, o que aconteceu com Sasuke e Orochimaru vai ser mostrado ao longo da estória. A fic só tá começando n.n

**Reviews, a alma do negócio.**

**Miss Engels**: Táqui. :) E a aventura tá só começando, Miss. Ainda vai ter mais coisas.

**Yue-chan**: Opaaa! Bem vinda ao fã clube Narusasu/ Sasunaru. Esse yaoi é tuuuudo, não acha? n.n

**Kanna:** Poxa, Kanna, isso q vc falou é verdade. Tem tanta pouca fic yaoi (atualizada) que dá até uma tristeza. :( Chegando ao meu limite de frustração decidi escrever uma sem ter muita esperança de que iria ser lida (Cara, isso parece propaganda política). Bem, caham, voltando... Sim, o Sasuke ficou esses anos com o tio Orochi, mas o que aconteceu com ele vai ser mostrado aos poucos. É que quando tentei mostrar isso logo de cara ficou muito forçado. E vc num foi chata não. Adorei sua colocação.

**Inu:** É que a fic ainda tá começando, Inu. **- Sorrir e coça a cabeça. -** A história é uma aventura, mas eu sou viciada em romance (Mais ainda em Narusasu/Sasunaru). Respondendo se o Sai gosta do Naruto. Hum... Olha... O futuro é tão incerto. Mas por enquanto os dois são apenas amigos. Um abraço, Inu!

**Dark Angel of the Crows:** Graças ao ceus eu não sou o Sai. Vou dizer pra ele que é melhor ter cuidado com esses apelidos. **- Olha para Sai -**_ E se apelidar a escritora MORRE!_

**Sra. Uchiha:** Nossa, resolvi postar logo esse capítulo sr. Uchiha. Fica de presente pra vc pq eu só ía postar domingo. Espero que tenha gostado.

Até, galera!


	4. Chapter 4

Não fazia muito tempo, ele se lembrava.

Naquele esconderijo escuro seus olhos perderam todo o brilho, fazendo-o parecer alguém sem alma. O processo de troca de corpo seria feito e ninguém poderia fazer mais nada para impedir.

Orochimaru ajoelhou-se e tocou o rosto do rapaz como se contemplasse uma estátua.

Orochimaru: Alguma coisa o incomoda, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke:...

Orochimaru: Há algo que eu possa fazer para acalmar seu vazio?

Os olhos vermelhos emcaravam o nada de uma forma temível.

Sasuke: Sim.

Orochimaru:...

Sasuke: Eu quero matar Naruto.

---

Num quarto de hospital em Konoha os raios de sol entravam timidamente, refletindo no rosto do Uchiha dormindo. Naruto permanecia sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama, com as roupas brancas que delatavam sua condição de paciente, e olhos fixos no amigo.

Carregava um sorriso sincero enquanto permanecia com os cotovelos sobre a cama e o rosto apoiado nas mãos.

Debruçou-se sobre os lençois e afastou um pouco os cabelos do rosto do dorminhoco. Sentiu uma das mãos dele tocar na sua levemente enquanto abria vagarosamente os olhos.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Você não tem quarto não? - Sorriu.

Naruto: Tá muito chato lá.

Tirou a mão do loiro de sua fronte e a guiou para o próprio rosto enquanto seu sorriso se desfazia. Os dois permaneceram suavemente sérios, trocando olhares indefinidos, mas que pareciam perfeitos para aquela ocasião.

**Cap. 4**

**Formando as duplas! O plano louco da Hokage! **

-

Na sala da Hokage, o clima parecia tenso. A governante andava de um lado para o outro a passos tão firmes que poderiam destruir o chão.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama! Jiraya está aqui junto com o time de Kakashi.

Tsunade: Ótimo. Mande-os entrar.

Shizune abriu a porta e o grupo entrou junto com Ziyi.

Tsunade: Onde estão Naruto e Sasuke?

Sai: Voltaram muito machucados e estão recebendo cuidados.

Tsunade (Para Jiraya): E por onde _você_ andou?

Jiraya: Saudades? - Abriu um sorriso bem sugestivo.

Tsunade: ÒÓ

Sakura: Hokage-sama... - Percebendo o clima tenso no local. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tsunade:...

Sakura: Percebi que... A vila está diferente.

A Hokage virou o rosto e fechou os olhos desgostosa.

Tsunade: Fomos invadidos ontem, Sakura.

Sakura: Quê!

Sai: Mas por quem? E o que queriam?

Tsunade: O pergaminho do Primeiro, o que mais? Conseguimos expulsá-los, mas eles voltarão e já não temos ninjas suficientes.

Tsunade cruzou os braços e estalou a língua enquanto todos a miravam atentos.

Tsunade: Então eu... O lancei para o campo proibido de Konoha.

Todos: Quê!

A loira olhou para Ziyi como se acabasse de vê-la ali.

Tsunade: Me perdoe por isso, senhora Jiang. Detesto dar essa notícia na sua frente, mas... - Voltou-se para os ninjas - o desafio está lançado.

Kakashi: Hum? Que desafio?

Tsunade: Todos de Konoha já sabem. Até hoje os ninjas terão que formar suas duplas e entrarão no campo em busca do pergaminho. Os ninjas de Konoha e os da Akatsuki.

Todos:...!

Tsunade: E para fins de segurança eu declarei que, daqui, apenas entrarão os ninjas que tiverem em duplas.

Sakura: Mas... Hokage-sama, os membros da Akatsuki são mais fortes que nós!

Tsunade: Contamos com ajuda. - Abaixou a cabeça séria. - O Kazekage de Sinu resolveu nos apoiar e além disso temos... Shizune, faça o favor, sim?

A serviçal fez uma pequena reverência e saiu da sala deixando todos curiosos, mas quando voltou a reação de todos piorou. A médica não trazia nada mais nada menos que Kabuto com as mãos atadas para trás.

Tsunade: Esse cara.

Sakura:...!

Sai: Mas é...

Sakura: Você! - Cerrou os dentes e contraiu os punhos.

O reflexo dos óculos de Kabuto escondiam seus olhos, fazendo seu sorriso ficar macabro.

Kabuto: Vivendo bem com Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san?

Sakura: O que você faz aqui? - Fez menção de avançar, mas Tsunade fez sinal para que parasse.

Tsunade: Capturaram esse infeliz durante a invasão. Provavelmente quis chegar antes da Akatsuki. E ele também entrará na disputa... Por Konoha, é claro.

Sai: ...!!

Kakashi: ô.ô Quê?!

Jiraya: Não acho que esta escolha tenha sido consequência do saquê. ù.ú

Tsunade encarou o amigo com zanga, mas meramente virou as costas e olhou para Kabuto.

Tsunade: Kabuto também é inimigo da Akatsuki então não a quer mais forte, mas para ter certeza de que podemos confiar nele - Mirou o prisioneiro em desafio. - Eu coloquei meu chakra em sua cabeça. Então posso acionar um ninjutsu que matará metade de suas células nervosas quando eu mandar. A eficácia desse jutsu expira em uma semana, que é o tempo que durará essa disputa.

Sakura: Mas como a senhora vai saber que ele nos traiu? - Perguntava fuzilando o espião com o olhar.

Tsunade: Você será a encarregada de me avisar, Sakura.

Sakura: Ar...!

Tsunade tirou mais um pergaminho do bolso e o jogou para a ninja.

Tsunade: Você já é uma ótima invocadora e fará dupla com ele.

Sakura:...!!

Kabuto: Dupla? E realmente querem que eu continue preso?

Tsunade: Cale-se se não quiser que eu mande somente seus ossos para Orochimaru.

Kabuto:...

Kakashi: E por que não manda logo?

Tsunade: ò.ó

Kakashi: Me desculpe.ú.ù

Tsunade: Use esse pergaminho caso Kabuto nos traiam e eu ativarei o ninjutsu.

Sakura:...

Tsunade: Todos de Konoha sabem que o pergaminho em jogo revela os jinchuurikis e seus respectivos bijuus, mas não têm idéia de que ele também os controla. Vamos manter isso em segredo.

Ziyi:...

Tsunade: E você ficará conosco, Ziyi-san. Pelas suas roupas você não tem habilidades ninjas.

A moça sentiu o sangue subir a garganta, aumentando o brilho de pavor em seus olhos e deixando todos visivelmente curiosos.

Tsunade: Acho que não há mais nada a ser contestado. Sakura, fique para eu lhe dar outras instruções. O resto pode esperar.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e se retiraram gradativamente, mas Sai não deixou de trocar olhares ameaçadores com Kabuto.

---

-

---

Naruto: Como é que é??

Sakura estava no quarto de hospital de Sasuke e junto com ela estavam Kakashi e Naruto.

Kakashi olhou tudo como se tivesse mais interessado em ler o próximo capítulo de seu livro.

Kakashi: Parece loucura, não? Mas os ninjas que podem lutar já estão formando suas duplas.

Sasuke: O que não entendo é por que a Hokage optou por duplas, não trios.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke (Olhando sério para os lençois): Duplas. Significa que cada trio vai ter que abrir mão de um membro.

Naruto:...

Kakashi: O que não vai ser problema. Os membros que ficarem de fora se unirão e no final das contas acabarão indo.

Sasuke:...

Kakashi: Melhor cuidarem para não ficarem sozinhos se quiserem participar.

Naruto: É! **- Sorrisão -** Sakura-chan, você...

Sakura: Eu já tenho dupla, Naruto.

Naruto: Hã!!

Sakura: Kabuto-san. u.ú

Naruto e Sasuke: Quê? ô.ô

Sakura virou o rosto para o lado numa expressão indescritível.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama me deixou tomando conta dele. É o que tem mais chance de achar.

Naruto: Mas ele é perigoso! ò.ó

Sakura: Eu vou ficar bem. - Mirou Sasuke e sorriu com meiguice. - Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Não. Obrigado.

Sakura: Bem, até mais. Depois eu volto para ver você.

Naruto: E eu!?

Sakura: Ora, provavelmente você vai receber alta já que pode perambular pelos outros quartos. - Abriu a porta, sem dar atenção para o loiro, e saiu.

Kakashi: É. Eu também já vou. - Deu de ombros. - Até mais.

O sensei deu um tchauzinho para a dupla e foi embora depois da moça. O Uchiha só viu Naruto dar um suspiro desgostoso e se virar para ele sorrindo.

Naruto: Vamos juntos, né?

Sasuke: Idiota.

Naruto: Ò.Ó...! Quê!!

O moreno se cobriu com o lençol e virou-se para o outro lado.

Sasuke: Procure outro parceiro. E saia para eu dormir.

Naruto: Mas o que deu em você? Estamos falando da Akatsuki e não podemos ir sozinhos! É mais convencional irmos juntos!

Sasuke:...

Naruto: ÒÓ

---

A tarde nem bem chegou e a vila ganhou um pouco mais de movimento, a começar por Gai e Lee, que corriam deixando poeira para trás.

Gai: Vamos, Lee! Precisamos estar preparados para esse desafio! Konoha conta conosco!

Lee: Sim, Gai-sensei!!!

Temari: Arh! - Protegeu os olhos ao sentir o efeito da corrida dos dois. - Hmpf. Pelo visto já estão se preparando.

Gaara:...

Kankuro: Aquele não é o garoto que é a cópia do sensei?

Temari: Vamos logo falar com a Hokage e decidirmos qual de nós vai se separar do trio...

Gaara: Podem ficar aqui. - Mirou os irmãos com uma expressão de nada. - Matem um pouco a saudade.

Kankuro:...

O caçula foi envolvido pela areia e desapareceu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Kankuro: Droga. É capaz dele deixar nós dois fazendo dupla. Não podemos deixá-lo sozinho.

Temari:...

Kankuro: Temari?

Ao olhar para o lado reparou que a irmã mirava o grupo Ino-Shika-Chou discutindo entre si (Algo como quem abandonaria o trio). Shikamaru mirou os irmãos por algum tempo, mas voltou a seguir seu caminho.

Enquanto isso Kakashi treinava um pouco mais distante.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! - Correu ao vê-lo - Que bom que encontrei você!

O jouniin parou o que estava fazendo e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

Kakashi: Algum problema?

Naruto: Preciso que fale com Sasuke para ele fazer dupla comigo.

Kakashi: E por que você não pede?

Naruto: Ele não quer. ù.ú

Kakashi: Não? Hum... Quantas vezes você pediu?

Naruto: Huh? Só uma.

Kakashi: Peça de novo. E se ele não aceitar peça outra vez.

Naruto: Mas e se ele também não aceitar? ò.ó

Kakashi: Aí eu serei seu parceiro e você vai. Pronto.

Naruto:...!

Kakashi: Agora vá. Preciso treinar.

Naruto:...

Não foi de boa vontade que o chuunin aceitou aquela condição. Pedir algo para Sasuke três vezes era o ponto mais baixo que podia chegar. Hum... Não, já fora pior. Passar três anos para recuperá-lo depois de uma série de desaforos foi o mais baixo, mas não se rebaixaria de novo.

E não devia ser essa a reação de Sasuke depois daquele abraço. Foi algo bem parecido com a vez que o amigo salvara sua vida quando a ponte Naruto ainda estava em construção. A diferença era que no primeiro caso se sentia em dívida, mas dessa vez começava a cogitar a existência de um sentimento de carinho por parte do Uchiha.

Agora mudara de idéia. O amigo só tinha ficado desesperado. Pronto.

Mas se Kakashi for o seu parceiro, com que o Uchiha iria ficar? Não podia deixá-lo com qualquer um. Afinal... O ex-traidor sempre o protegeu.

É. Deveria pedir só mais uma vez.

---

Sasuke estava em seu quarto amolando sua kunai desinteressado até que um pensamento longíquo o fez olhar para o lado e se surpreender com a presença de um certo loiro sorridente na janela.

Naruto: Hei, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hmpf. Vá embora.

Naruto: Espera. Eu ainda não tenho parceiro e sei que você ainda não tem. E você tem que entrar se quiser acertar as coisas com o seu irmão.

Sasuke...

Naruto: Qual é o problema? Por que nós não vamos juntos afinal?

O Uchiha parou o que estava fazendo e olhou o amigo atentamente (Muito sério). Se levantou para ir a té a janela e ficou frente a frente com aquela figura agachada, cujo sorriso se convertera numa expressão de quem estava boiando.

Naruto:...?

Sasuke: Por que iriamos juntos?

Naruto: Ah... Por que a gente dá certo?

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Procure outro parceiro, Naruto. - Falou mais brandamente e virou o rosto. - Fale com Sai ou...

Naruto: Não dá. Eu já procurei o Sai e não o encontro em lugar nenhum.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Que foi?

Sasuke: Faça um favor. Saia daqui e arrume outro parceiro.

Naruto: Mas...

Indiferente, Sasuke deu meia volta, saiu e fechou a porta com relativa força.

Naruto: ù.ú''''

---

**- Com Kakashi treinando entre as árvores... -**

Kakashi: Não, Sasuke-kun. Não serei seu parceiro. - Falou sem ao menos se virar para olhá-lo.

O Uchiha virou o rosto e estalou a língua.

Kakashi: Arranje logo um ou ficará fora dessa.

Sasuke: Você também não pode ficar sem parceiro.

O jouniin deu de ombros.

Kakashi: Ninguem disse que eu faço questão de participar. E mesmo assim não posso fazer dupla com alguém que ficará preocupado com outra pessoa.

Sasuke:...

Kakashi: Se quer tanto um parceiro, procure uma das garotas. Elas com certeza largarão tudo para ir com você.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sasuke colocou as mãos nos bolsos mal humorado e seguiu seu caminho desgostoso. Nenhum dos dois percebera, nisso tudo, que alguém os observava de longe. Roupa preta e máscara de gato. Um dos membros da ANBU-Ne.

(Sai) _"Eu queria muito acompanhá-los, Kakashi-sensei..."_

---

-

---

O sol se punha aos poucos. Um clima tenso se instalara na vila atingindo até mesmo os que, por medo ou impossibilidade, não participariam do jogo.

Hinata estava numa área mais afastada, boa para treinar ou apenas para sentar-se e contemplar o pôr do sol.

Havia desistido do desafio por preferir que Kiba e Shino cuidassem um do outro.

Neji: Hinata-sama?

Hinata: Hum? - Olhou para trás e empalideceu. - Neji-nii-san?

Neji:...

Hinata: E... Eu posso ajudá-lo?

O rapaz suspirou e sentou-se ao seu lado, baixando a cabeça.

Neji: Você está disposta a participar do desafio?

Hinata:... - Olhou para baixo tristonha. - _Hai_. E não diga que eu devo desistir. Só estou procurando...

Neji: Um parceiro.

Hinata:...

Neji: Eu fiquei sabendo que Kiba e Shino estão fazendo dupla. Você se sacrificou por eles?

Hinata:... S... Sim.

Neji: Nossos talentos são parecidos, mas nossas especialidades diferentes.

Hinata:...

Neji: Lee seria meu parceiro, mas está com Gai-sensei. Tenten está ferida demais para lutar e eu preciso de alguém que tenha coisas em comum comigo.

A moça o fitou surpresa.

Hinata: Neji-nii-san...

Os olhos do Bunke se esconderam por trás da sombra de uma forma indescritível.

Neji: Estou disposto a esquecer nossas diferenças, Hinata-sama.

Hinata:...

Neji: Seja a minha parceira.

De longe Shino e Kiba assistiam a tudo em cima de um galho.

Kiba: Será que ele vai cuidar bem dela?

Shino:...

Uma borboletinha do campo pousou no dedo do rapaz e ficou movimentando lentamente as asinhas. Shino estendeu a mão e o inseto alçoou vôo, pousando nos cabelos da amiga como se fosse um enfeite. Mesmo com os óculos escuros era possível perceber sua tristeza.

Naruto viu aquele movimento por acaso e contemplou-o como se presenciasse uma eclipse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune: Por que fazer duplas, Tsunade-sama? Eles vão ficar sós.

Tsunade:...

Shizune: Ahr...

Tsunade: Faz parte do desafio, Shizune. - Olhou séria para a vila. - Será que estão disposto a dar suas vidas por Konoha? Aqueles que saíram do seu trio voluntariamente estão os mais aptos para jogarem porque estão dispostos a proteger a vila do mesmo modo que protege seus parceiros, deixando-os ir juntos.

Shizune:...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Uzumaki continuou seguindo o seu caminho com as mãos nos bolsos.

(Naruto) _"Se eu perguntar mais uma vez ele vai negar e aí eu poderei ir com Kakashi-sensei. Mas se eu fizer isso com quem Sasuke vai?"._

Passeava pela vila submerso em seus pensamentos, enquanto Ino corria aflita até Chouji.

Ino: Shikamaru nos abandonou! Ele vai com a Temari, do país da areia!

Chouji: O quê!?

O jinchuuriki olhou para o chão e continuou andando.

(Naruto)_ "Por que ele não quer ir comigo? Será que esse teimoso não vê que sou tão forte quanto ele? Droga, Sasuke!"_

Gaara: Então... Temari saiu? - Inquiriu cabisbaixo.

Kankuro: Nara Shikamaru. Ela decidiu a pouco tempo.

Gaara: ... - Olhou para o irmão um pouco triste.

Kankuro: Gaara...

Gaara: Queria que vocês ficassem juntos nessa. A areia ainda me protege.

Kankuro:...

Gaara: Eu já planejava ir sozinho.

Houve um silêncio e os olhos do Kazekage encontraram os de Naruto por acidente. Se tiveram uma conversa silenciosa naquele curto intervalo de tempo não deu para saber, mas até mesmo Kankuro se desviou dos pensamentos ao ver que o jinchuuriki parecia perplexo.

Kankuro: Naruto?

Nesse momento Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior e saiu correndo desesperado.

(Naruto)_ "O que foi que eu fiz?_

_Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Gaara, Kankuru... Todos estão preocupados com seus parceiros que se separam e também com os que ficam!_

_Como eu não percebi isso? Os parceiros que se excluíram fizeram um sacrifício! Quiseram ter certeza que os outros dois íam se proteger!_

_Como eu pude excluir o Sasuke!__"_

Correu sem saber ao certo para onde, sentindo-se péssimo. Deveria falar com Sasuke. Não. Tarde demais. Depois daquilo só provou que não era digno da posição de Chuunin. Parou de correr por um momento e respirou fundo, olhando todas aquelas pessoas como se estivessem mais distantes. Shikamaru descansava uma das mãos no ombro de Temari enquanto ela falava preocupada sobre os irmãos, Gai e Lee corriam dando o máximo de si enquanto Ino corria até Sakura e conversava sobre alguma coisa (Provavelmente relacionada ao fato dela ficar com Kabuto).

Seus olhos se fixaram em todas essas cenas ao mesmo tempo.

(Naruto)_ "Mas... Se eu não falar com o Sasuke... Com quem ele vai?"_

Sakura: Hum? - Olhou para o lado. - Naruto!

Naruto:...! - Saindo dos seus devaneios.

A ninja deixou Ino e se aproximou do loiro.

Sakura: E então? Você e Sasuke-kun estão prontos?

Naruto:...

Sakura: Naruto?

Naruto: Boa sorte... Sakura-chan. - Pediu tristemente.

Sakura: Huh?

Naruto: Eu vou ficar preocupado.

A moça estranhou, mas sorriu serenamente.

Sakura: Ah... Não se preocupe. Eu ficarei bem. Mas... - Corou visivelmente - Cuide bem do Sasuke-kun, certo?

O loiro acenou positivamente.

Sakura: A gente se vê.

Naruto: Tchau...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame: Eu realmente não sei por que não atacamos simplesmente?

Deidara: Aquela Hokage é muito forte. Tudo bem. Podemos dar conta dos ninjas de Konoha sozinhos.

Itachi:...

Deidara: Até mesmo do seu irmãozinho, Itachi.

O primogênito fechou os olhos desinteressado.

Itachi: Matem-no se for preciso. - Tomou a frente e se retirou.

Deidara e Kisame:...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Do alto de um estabelecimento dava pra ver boa parte da vila. Sasuke tirara o começo da noite para sentar-se lá e olhar a paisagem como quem analisa quanto tempo levaria uma pedra pra chegar lá embaixo. Enfrentar a Akatsuki seria rever Itachi e isso implicaria na sua esperada vingança.

**- Nem foi preciso mexer a cabeça para perceber que alguém se sentava ao seu lado de um jeito bem acanhado.-**

Naruto:...

Sasuke:...

**- Ambos apenas olhavam a paisagem. -**

Naruto:... - Abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. - Nada vai se comparar ao pesadelo que foi ver você se entregando pro Orochimaru.

Sasuke:...?

Pela expressão do Uchiha notava-se que ele esperava tudo, menos aquela frase vinda do loiro. Tanto que se permitiu ceder um pouco de sua atenção.

Naruto: Eu senti muito a sua falta nesses três anos.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu estou sempre levando as coisas pro pior caminho. Todo mundo encarava com seriedade e eu como se fosse mais uma diversãozinha.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: O certo é que fôssemos os três juntos, mas já que não dá e não precisamos excluir a Sakura eu queria ir com você porque... Você é meu maior vínculo e eu não posso deixar que se machuque. - Fechou os olhos de forma dolorosa ao dizer essas palavras.

**- O vento assobiava sorrateiro, brincando com os cabelos da dupla -**

Sasuke: Tá. Pode parar.

Naruto: Hum?

Quando Naruto levantou a cabeça reparou que o amigo mantinha os olhos fixos na vila e o rosto visivelmente corado.

Naruto:...?

Sasuke: Não precisa apelar. Serei o seu parceiro.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke:...

Não precisou falar mais nada. Se contentou em ficar mirando a vila e contemplar a chegada da noite junto com o outro chuunin.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Na manhã seguinte os ninjas se preparavam para sair de Konoha. A Hokage estava a frente, com os punhos contraídos e uma expressão altiva.

Tsunade: Boa sorte a todos.

Neji e Hinata se entreolharam, Lee e Gai miraram o horizonte, Ino trazia as mãos juntas enquanto Chouji descansava uma das mãos em seu ombro, Sakura permanecia a frente de Kabuto, Kiba e Shino miravam discretamente a colega de grupo, Shikamaru e Temari permaneciam decididos, Gaara e Kankuro fitavam a irmã, e Naruto olhava de canto Sasuke, que mirava a hokage com obediência.

Tsunade: Sei que posso confiar em vocês. Vão.

E foi como folhas sopradas pelo vento que os ninjas saltaram e se espalharam, sob os olhares de quem ficava.

**- Silêncio -**

---

---

---

---

---

Kakashi chegava correndo até um Jiraya impaciente.

Kakashi: Ué, já começou?

Jiraya: Atrasado ù.ú''''''''''''''''''

Kakashi: Ah... - Coçou a cabeça. - Acredita que meu despertador pifou?

Jiraya: Pára de enrolar e vamos logo!

Correram e saltaram para se juntar aos outros, mas não sem antes darem um tchauzinho às garotas.

E o desafio apenas começava.

**Continua...**

* * *

Caaalma, meus leitores!!! XD Isso é uma aventura pra quem gosta de Narusasu/Sasunaru... Mesmo porque, ainda que cada vez menos evidente, Naruto ainda gosta de Sakura e não posso colocar que simplesmente ele deixou de gostar e agora descobre que na verdade ama o melhor amigo (Convenhamos, ele é meio lerdo pra isso). 

E se eu resolver fazer um angst? Em que um dos dois morre?

Sasuke: Só tome cuidado com as ameaças de morte. ù.ú

Hamiko: Quem chamou você, heim? Vazando, vazando. Er... Bem, aí vai um capítulo (Que eu corri pra fazer). Espero que tenham gostado. X)

* * *

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**Azmaria-chan:** "Aquele" yaoi ainda não tá aqui... Mas prometo continuar atualizando a fic num curto intervalo de tempo, Azmaria-chan.

**Sra. Uchiha:** Presente de natal, Sra Uchiha. Que bom que tá gostando.

**Kitsune:** Liiindu, não? Isso pq minha cena favorita é aquela da ponte Naruto. Precisava colocá-la na fic.

**Dark Angel of the Crows:** Pois é, né. Akatsuki sem Itachi fica meio estranha ôô Decidi evidenciar mais ela do que o tio Orochi, mas não pude largar o Kabuto e sua inteligência.

**Simca-chan:** Iuuupiii! Nova super-fã! Sim sim! Aos poucos vai ser mostrado o que aconteceu nessa luta. Não vou demorar a atualizar e muitos abraços como esse surgirão. Um abraço!!!

**Nicky sama:** Itachi na parada. Não. Não é loucura querer uma cena yoi já. Mas caaaalmem-se!!! Vamos fazer que nem o Jason e ir por partes.

**Gizele:** Boa pergunta. Sakura? Ino? Nenhuma das duas? Eu acho que Sai com a Sakura fica muito bom.Ela é temperamental e eles combinam.

**Inu:** Naruto é meio baka, mas sabe ser esperto na hora que tem que ser. As lutas dele que o digam. São todas muito boas.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos se espalharam pela floresta, saltando entre os galhos.

Jiraya: Boa, inteligente. Graças a você perdemos os rapazes.

Kakashi: Acho que eles sabem se virar ¬¬

Jiraya: Não podemos arriscar. Sasuke voltou para a vila recentemente e ainda é considerado um traidor, já Naruto é um jinchuuriki e será o primeiro a ser controlado caso o pergaminho caia nas mãos da Akatsuki. É a dupla que vai dar mais trabalho!

Kakashi: Ok. ú.ù

---

Enquanto isso, Naruto e Sasuke saltavam apressados pelos galhos.

_"Sharinga!"_

Os olhos vermelhos se ativaram, levando o Uchiha a tomar relativamente a frente.

Sasuke: Temos que chegar na parte mais densa e tomar cuidado com as armadilhas simples, dessas que você adora cair.

Naruto: _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Dez clones se formaram e cinco deles tomaram a forma de Sasuke instantaneamente.

Naruto: Vão! Se espalhem em dupla e distraiam os membros da Akatsuki!

"Narutos": _Hai!_ - Se dispersando.

**Cap.5**

**Várias duplas, vários planos! O desafio começa!**

**-**

Temari e Shikamaru andavam em uma área desconhecida.

Temari: É como procurar uma agulha no palheiro. - Suspirou. - Não temos nenhuma habilidade que possa nos ajudar.

Shikamaru: ...

Temari: Hm?

Shikamaru: Tem razão. Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum desse jeito. - Cruzou os braços pensativo.

Temari:...

Shikamaru: Precisamos ir atrás dos Hyuuga's.

Temari: Como?

Shikamaru: Eles têm o _byukugan_ e com isso vão achar o pergaminho primeiro. Mas se eu conheço Neji ele não vai fazer isso imediatamente. Estamos lidando com a Akatsuki. O mesmo grupo que matou seu irmão. Os Hyuugas estão desprotegidos e vão esperar a Akatsuki enfraquecer para agir. Precisamos achá-los e protegê-los. - Mirou a ninja finalmente. - O que acha?

Temari riu mesclando confiança e deboche.

Temari: É melhor do que nada.

Shikamaru: Ótimo.

* * *

Enquanto isso Sasuke e Naruto continuavam saltando entre os galhos. 

Sasuke: Espere! Vamos parar!

Naruto: Quê!

Saltaram até o chão, numa parte relativamente escura. Nesse mesmo momento o Uchiha se virou para Naruto e o encurralou numa árvore, ficando frente a frente com ele

Naruto: Ah...! - Corou repentinamente. - O que foi?

Sasuke: Sabe... Vamos nos separar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Naruto: E...? - Mais vermelho ainda.

Sasuke: Precisamos de um jeito para reconhecermos um ao outro.

Naruto: Heim! **- Voltando ao normal. -** E PRECISA ME EMPURRAR DESSE JEITO?

Sasuke:...?

Naruto: Certo, o que sugere? - Cruzou os braços desconsertado. - Outra senha?

Sasuke: Não. Você esquece com muita facilidade.

Naruto: ò.ó

Sasuke: Precisamos de outro método. - Abriu o porta-armas e tirou de lá dois frasquinhos pendurados em um cordão preto.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: Orochimaru usava esse método para me reconhecer. Deixar uma parte do próprio corpo com a outra pessoa. Isso porque qualquer parte de você carrega seu chakra, então se for uma cópia ou um clone você o reconhecerá facilmente porque só o original tem seu chakra.

Naruto: Uau... - Mirava-o admirado. - E o que Orochimaru usava?

Sasuke: Sangue.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Claro, podemos usar outra parte do corpo, mas que carregue bastante chakra.

Naruto: Hum... **- Pensativo**

Olharam um para o outro e em seguida para as frontes.

Naruto e Sasuke: Cabelo!

Naruto: Isso! Cabelo! Se eles manifestam o chakra então devem guardar também uma boa quantidade. - Pegou sua kunai e segurou uma mecha loura irrelevante. - Grande idéia!

Sasuke:...

O jinchuuriki cortou o cabelo e colocou-o num dos vidrinhos, oferecendo depois ao amigo. Sasuke pendurou o cordão no próprio perscoço e pegou um chumaço de cabelos da franja.

Sasuke: Certo. Agora corte o meu.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: O que foi?

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto: Ah... - Sorriu sem jeito e coçou a cabeça - Podemos cortar uma outra parte?

Sasuke:...

Naruto: É que... As garotas vão me matar se eu cortar seu cabelo desse jeito, sabe...

O Uchiha o mirou sério, procurando um comentário sarcástico como sempre faz quando a situação pede manobras de emergência, mas algo nos olhos azuis do amigo o fez apenas ficar calado, virar o rosto (levemente enrubescido), pegar sua kunai e cortar uma mecha irrelevante do próprio cabelo.

Sasuke: Pronto. - Falou colocando a mecha no vidrinho e o cordão no pescoço do amigo.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Não pode tirá-lo por nada.

Naruto: Espera, como eu faço para reconhecer você?

Sasuke: Eu já vou lhe ensinar - Deu dois passos para trás e fez um sinal com as mãos. - Não seja apressado.

Naruto: Não seja lento.

Sasuke: Cale-se e concentre o chakra nos olhos.

Naruto: Huh?

Sasuke: _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! _

Dois clones se formaram, juntando com o Uchiha original.

Sasuke: Vamos. Concentre o chakra.

Naruto: Ah, certo...

O jinchuuriki fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los suas pupilas ganharam um brilho azul realçante. Não conseguia mais ver as imagens, e sim uma porção de sombras com uma única luz azulada brilhando a sua frente. Olhou para o próprio corpo e não se viu em carne e osso, e sim em pura luz.

Naruto: Uau!

Sasuke: É assim que vai me reconhecer e o mesmo vale pra você. Mas essa técnica o faz reconhecer somente o seu chakra.

Naruto: Isso é incrível! Como kakashi-sensei não nos ensinou uma coisa dessas! Mas... Como eu faço para voltar ao normal?

Sasuke: Apenas disperse o chakra.

Naruto: Tá bem. - Fechou novamente os olhos e dessa vez o chakra pareceu se espalhar pelo seu corpo.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Uau! - Olhava para os próprios braços. - O Orochimaru lhe ensinou isso?

Sasuke: Não. Eu aprendi sozinho. No meu caso basta usar o sharinga, então somei dois mais dois e descobri que o ponto chave seria concentrar chakra nos olhos. Não é fácil, pois tentei fazer isso sem usar o sharinga, mas como você tem muita energia não foi difícil.

Naruto: Sharinga, é?

(Naruto)_ "Que inveja eu tenho desse sharinga ù.ú"_

Nem percebeu que Sasuke se aproximou mais e sorriu de forma penetrante.

Naruto:...?

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ficar um tempo lá até que ajudou, _baka_. O que achou?

Naruto:...

Sasuke:...

(Naruto)_ "Você fica muito bonito quando rir"_ Pensou enquanto olhava perpelexo para si e para o amigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara: Achar um pergaminho maldito nessa floresta toda. Por mim destruimos tudo para marcarmos onde procuramos.

Tobi: Mais devagar, Deidara-chan. Não dá pra destruir tudo. Ainda tem um jinchuuriki por aqui (Sim, pq provavelmente aquele Naruto veio).

Itachi:...

Tobi: Itachi?

Itachi: Façam o que quiserem. O objetivo é o pergaminho.

Deidara: Vai procurar sozinho?

O primogênito olhou a dupla por cima do ombro, e com um olhar de desprezo prosseguiu o seu caminho.

Tobi: Esse cara é chato. ù.ú

Deidara: Não é do nosso interesse. Mas vamos perder um valioso membro se algo acontecer a ele.

Tobi: Hmpf. - Saiu acompanhando Deidara pelo caminho do Uchiha.

* * *

Num canto mais afastado Sakura e Kabuto corriam à uma velocidade alta. Com a garota a frente. 

Kabuto: Acho que já estamos numa parte bem densa. Desse jeito não encontraremos pergaminho nenhum!

Sakura: Cale-se! Acaso tenha esquecido eu estou no comando!

O espião olhou feio e concentrou seu chakra na palma da mão, mas ao avançar na ninja a moça pressentiu o movimento.

Sakura: Arh! - Saltou antes que Kabuto a atacasse.

Kabuto: Você não está cooperando! - Voltou a avançar, mas a moça novamente desviou.

Sakura: Sabia que não poderia confiar em você! Vou acabar logo com isso! - Tirou o pergaminho do bolso e abriu-o. - _Primeiro estágio! Anulação!_

Kabuto: Arh! - Curvou a espinha em sinal de dor e caiu de joelhos no chão.

Sakura: Não esqueça que se depender de mim seu tempo de uma semana se encurta para meia ou se prolonga para duas! Isso se eu não chamar a hokage-sama e ela matar você na hora!

Kabuto: Ar... Ar...

Sakura:...

Houve um silêncio tenso, cortado pelo som das folhas enquanto Kabuto tentava se levantar.

Sakura: Agora escute. Você é inteligente e não to afim de tira-lo da jogada, então...

Kabuto: Você também, Sakura-san. - Olhou sério para ela.

Sakura:...!

Kabuto: - Mas está desperdiçando ela indo atrás de Naruto e Sasuke-kun. Essa missão não é pra um quarteto. E sim pra uma dupla.

Sakura: Eu sei. ù.ú

(Sakura) _"Desgraçado! Eu não queria fazer dupla com você! _Ò.Ó_"_

Sakura: Mas nenhum de nós temos habilidade especial para encontrar esse pergaminho. - Sorriu confiante. - Sasuke-kun tem o sharinga. É um jogador importante.

Kabuto: Do mesmo modo que o Byukugan de Neji Hyuuga.

Sakura: Ahr...!

Ao perceber o olhar espantado da moça, Kabuto ajeitou os óculos, mostrando-se mais confiante.

Kabuto: O mais lógico seria que corrêssemos procurando ele, e não Sasuke-kun.

Sakura:...

Kabuto:...

Sakura: Apenas siga-me. - Abaixou a cabeça, deixando os cabelos cobrirem seu rosto.

Kabuto:...

Sakura: Vamos procurar os Hyuuga's.

----

-

---

A noite alcançava seu auge sem ser notada. Excetopelo cansaço e falta de paciência exacerbados em alguns jogadores.

Naruto: Acho que não somos os primeiros a dizer que isso é mais difícil do que se esperava -.-' - Murmurava agachado num canto e levantando uma pedra. - Tsunade não mede nem direciona a própria força.

Sasuke: Humhum. - Olhava para os cantos com o sharinga ativado. - Agora começo a achar que a idéia foi péssima.

Naruto: Como se ela já tivesse sido boa.

O Uzumaki se levantou e tirou a areia da roupa, se espreguiçando em seguida.

Naruto: Só que agora acho que uma semana é pouco.

Sasuke: Vamos achar algo para comer. Continuamos depois que descansarmos.

Naruto: Você não tá tão preocupado, não é? Se estivesse _eu_ é quem sugeriria para pararmos. ù.ú

Sasuke: E por que estaria?

Naruto: Porque eu sou um jinchuuriki e se pegarem o pergaminho vão me controlar também. ò.ó

Sasuke: ... - Mirou sério o amigo.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Vamos parar e descansar.

Naruto: Ò.Ó

(Naruto) _"Egoísta!! Só olha pro próprio umbigo!!!"_

---

Quatro peixes assavam numa fogueira dentro de uma caverna. Naruto esperou o primeiro assar, assoprou-o desesperado e comeu-o em dois tempos fazendo Sasuke olhar levemente espantado.

Sasuke: Só não engula o graveto junto. **- Gota**

Naruto: Não almoçamos, se lembra? - Pegou o outro graveto e começou a assoprar com a mesma pressa.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Ao invés de ficar olhando pegue logo os seus antes que eu também os coma. ¬¬

Sasuke: ... - Pegou seu graveto e mirou sério o peixe. - ...?! NARUTO!!!

Empurrou o amigo pro chão quando um tiro de fogo explodiu a caverna em instantes.

---

Tobi: Precisava mesmo disso, Deidara-chan?

Deidara: Tinha gente dentro daquela caverna, não viu a fogueira? Quanto menos concorrentes melhor. - Cruzou os braços e se virou para Itachi. - Vai ficar aqui ou segue conosco, Itachi-kun?

O primogênito apenas deu um suspiro de desprezo.

Itachi: Sigam e me deixem.

Tobi:...

Deidara: Hmpf. Você que sabe.

A dupla foi embora para, ao ver do Uchiha, destruir mais concorrentes.

**- Silêncio calmo pela mata. -**

O assassino de repente olhou feio para o monte de rochas e logo uma luz vermelha vazou, destruindo uma parte por completo.

Itachi:...!

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que quem saía de lá era Naruto com o chakra da Kyuubi, na frende de um Sasuke ferido com a explosão.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Itachi!

Itachi:...

Naruto: Mas você é um problema mesmo!

Itachi: Hmpf. - Abriu um pergaminho, colocou dois dedos nos lábios e fechou os olhos. -_ Invocando o deus do fogo!_

Sasuke: Arh!

Foi um jato de fogo que saiu do pergaminho queimando a grama e ofuscando tudo. Não dava para ver nada alem da fumaça sufocante que crescia em segundos.

Sasuke: Arh! - Olhava para todos os lados com o sharinga ativado. - Narutooooo!

Nenhuma resposta e nem mesmo o sharinga conseguia localizá-lo.

Sasuke: Narutoooooo! - Olhava em volta sem sucesso. - Droga!

Virou-se rapidamente ao sentir que o irmão se aproximava para atacar e desviou-se num salto. Itachi teve seu golpe bloqueado pela kunai do caçula e logo começou-se uma troca de golpes momentâneos, até que o mais velho recuou saltando para trás, ficando de pé sobre um galho.

Itachi: Ficou forte, irmãozinho? - Debochou sem transparecer.

Sasuke: Você vai pagar por tudo!

Itachi: Hm...

Sasuke arrastou uma das pernas para trás e correu contra o irmão, enquanto este também avançava.

_"Chidori!"_

Itachi: Já usou este golpe contr mim antes, idio...!

Ao perceber que os raios emanavam do corpo do irmão Itachi recuou enquanto tudo em volta se destruía.

Sasuke: Não fuja, seu covarde!

Olhou para os lados e não viu o irmão, e sim, Naruto entre as chamas se preparando para atacar.

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: É um genjutsu. - Sorriu confiante e se colocou em posição de guarda, quebrando momentaneamente a linha de chakra. - Acha que eu caio nesse truque?

Iatachi:...!

(Itachi)_ "Ele realmente ficou forte. Se continuar assim..."_

Itachi: Desista. - Emanou mais chakra, extrapolando seus cinquenta por cento.

Sasuke: Arhg...!! - Fechou os olhos e tentou bloquear a passagem, mas sua cabeça parecia explodir. -Mas o que... AAAARH!!!

De repente várias kunais com fios foram atiradas por toda a parte, amarrando o caçula entre as árvores como se fosse presa em uma teia de aranha.

(Sasuke) _"Não é real... Tenho que quebrar a linha de chakra."_

Naruto: Isso é por eu ter perdido meu tempo com você, Sasuke!!! - Avançava para atacar.

Sasuke: Ar...!!

_"Rassegan"_

Sasuke: AAAAAAAH! - Sentiu seu corpo girar no ar até colidir com uma árvore.

Naruto: Escape dessa agora! - Segurava o amigo pela roupa com força.

Sasuke: Droga... Não consigo interromper a linha de chakra... Por que?

Sentiu a lâmina da kunai em seu pescoço e Naruto pronto para matá-lo, enquanto ficavam frente a frente.

Sasuke: Não pense que eu vou ceder, Itachi... - Cerrava os dentes de dor. - Não é... Real...

Naruto: Eu odiei perder meu tempo com um perdedor!

Sasuke: Arh...

Naruto: Você é fraco, Sasuke-chan! Por isso se juntou a Orochimaru!

Sasuke: Não...

Sakura (Surgindo em meio a fogueira e chorando): Pessoas como você são irritantes porque não tem ninguém! Podem fazer tudo sozinhos! Como pôde ferir meus sentimentos, Sasuke-kun?

Ino: Ele não é normal! É um traidor e isso que importa!

Sasuke: Ahr...

Sai: Devíamos ter matado ele.

Kakashi: Que decepção.

Itachi: Deveria ter ficado mais forte, irmãozinho idiota. Isso só prova que o deixei vivo por compaixão.

Sasuke: Não... - Fechou os olhos enquanto Naruto praticamente o enforcava. - Não é... Ilusão...

Naruto: Você me decepcionou!

Prensou o Uchiha contra a árvore e cravou a kunai com força em seu ventre.

Sasuke: AAARH! - Sentiu a dor aguda da perfuração e cuspiu sangue.

_"Sasuke! Acorda, Sasuke!"_

Naruto: SASUKE!

Sasuke: ...!

O Uchiha abriu os olhos e viu Naruto a sua frente, aflito, com as mãos em seu rosto, quebrando a linha de chakra.

Naruto: Acorda! É um genjutsu muito forte!

Sasuke:...!

Antes que Sasuke voltasse por completo à realidade um vulto pegou Naruto e o encurralou num rochedo. Dessa vez Itachi atacava diretamente o jinchuuriki.

Naruto: ARH!

Itachi: Não se meta onde não é chamado. - Falava secamente. - Ninguém quebra o vinculo entre eu e meu irmão.

Naruto:...!

De repente foi como se tudo desaparecesse e Naruto mergulhasse unicamente em seu subconsciente. Mas era um lugar macabro.

Itachi: Sasuke não é o único que pode sofrer um choque mental, Naruto-kun.

Naruto:... **- Olhar vazio.**

Sasuke: Narutooo! - Corria para defendê-lo.

Itachi: Agora escute...

_"Uzumaki Arashi não tinha nenhum orgulho de você."_

As pupilas do jinchuuriki se contraíram repentinamente enquanto sua mente parecia esvaziar. Sentiu ela se afastar cada vez mais do próprio corpo, deixando só aquele sentimento de vazio.

**Continua**

* * *

Presente de ano novo, gente! 

**Reviews, a alma do negócio.**

**Gizele:** Eu só tava brincando quando falei em angst, Gizele.** n.n** Por mim isso saía do subentendido até mesmo no anime/mangá XD Tá ficando cada vez mais na cara. Narusasu/Sasunaru com happy end. :)

**Nicky sama**: Jason? Hauahauahauahuahaaa! Bem, eis a ação, Nicky sama, mas acho que o próximo capítulo vai ter mais açucar.

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** A população que se cuide com esses pervertidos juntos (Jiraya e Kakashi). u.u Naruto e Sasuke estão bem orientados. **- Gota**

**Simca-chan:** Num garanto Hinata e Neji nessa fic (Se bem que garanto menos ainda Neji e Tenten), mas quem sabe. **n.n'** Ah, sim, Sai é da ANBU-ne (Devia ter avisado que nessa fic tem spoillers ó.ò) e quanto ao Sasuke... Haja paciência mesmo. Mais cenas virão, Simca-chan. :)

**Sra. Uchiha:** Eis um capítulo de ano novo. Por mim atualizava todo o dia! n.n

**Inu:** Ahá! Agora sabemos por que o Sasuke chama o Naruto de baka toda hora: D

**Cris:** Tá aqui, Cris. Não vou começar o ano deixando meus leitores na mão XD

Um abraço, gente! Feliz ano novo pra todo mundo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ps: O símbolo "0o0o0o0o0o" faz referência à quebra de tempo Passado/Futuro :)**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

Naruto e Sakura corriam quase tropeçando nos próprios calcanhares, seguidos de Sai e Kakashi. Ao entrarem na sala da Hokage encontraram Tsunade, Shizune e _Kabuto_. 

Sakura: Você!

Naruto: Idiota! Pra onde você levou o Sasuke! - Avançou, mas Sai o segurou.

Sai: Naruto, calma!

Kabuto sorriu de forma macabra quando os seus óculos refletiram a luz.

Kabuto: Mesmo que eu diga... Acha mesmo que ele iria se entregar?

Naruto: Grrr...

Kabuto: Vamos ser coerentes, Naruto-kun. Por Sasuke Orochimaru tomava seu corpo antes desse tempo de três anos acabar.

Sakura: Esse tempo já está acabando! - Cerrou os dentes com os olhos lacrimejantes.

Tsunade: _Parem!_

Houve um silêncio repentino e a hokage ganhou a atenção de todos enquanto Sai soltava o Uzumaki.

Tsunade: Fale para _ele_, Kabuto.

Naruto: Huh?

Kabuto: Digamos que... Você ganhou uma chance de ter Sasuke-kun de volta.

Naruto e Sakura: Quê!

Tsunade: Sim. - Abaixou a cabeça séria. - Não fique ansioso, Naruto. Ele quer que coloquemos você e Sasuke no exame chuunin com algumas regras especiais.

Naruto:...

Tsunade: A primeira é que vocês concorrerão sem equipe. A segunda é que passarão diretamente para a segunda fase.

Naruto: E a terceira?

Tsunade mordeu o lábio inferior séria.

Kabuto: Você tem que estar ciente que o objetivo de Sasuke não é ser um chuunin e, sim, matar você.

Naruto:...!

Tsunade: A terceira regra dar a vocês dois esse direito. Matar o oponente sem haver o cancelamento do exame. - Olhou para o loiro tensa. - Se Sasuke não conseguir matá-lo então terá que voltar para Konoha obrigatoriamente.

Naruto:...

O grupo Kakashi ficou em silêncio, como se tentasse digerir a notícia. Já Naruto parecia ter saído do corpo momentaneamente para entender palavra por palavra.

Tsunade: Você não é obrigado a aceitar. - Falou o fazendo voltar à realidade.

O jinchuuriki olhou para a Hokage com uma decepção que raramente se manifestava.

Tsunade: Naruto...

Naruto: Se é o único jeito de trazer Sasuke de volta... Então eu aceito.

Sakura: Ar...! - Sorriu com as mãos juntas.

Naruto:...

Kabuto: É bom que você saiba... Sasuke-kun prefere mil vezes mata-lo do que voltar para Konoha.

Sentiu como se uma agulha lhe espetasse o coração e encarou o espião com um olhar mortal.

Naruto: Então diga para Sasuke que prefiro mil vezes ver ele morto do que sob domínio do Orochimaru.

Sakura: ...!

Naruto: Estou pronto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na floresta, Itachi corria carregando Naruto com o corpo mole e sem expressão, como se fosse um boneco, e era perseguido por Sasuke.

**Cap. 6**

**O mistério por trás de Naruto e Sasuke!**

(Itachi) _"Posso deixar esse pergaminho de lado agora. Tenho o bijuu mais forte comigo então é só levá-lo para a extração". _Olhou para trás e viu Sasuke o perseguindo. _"Droga. Não posso lutar se quiser fazer esse ritual em três dias. Já gastei chakra demais."_

Tentou fazer a trilha mais difícil possivel, mas Sasuke tinha a mesma agilidade, dificultando as chances de ser despistado.

(Sasuke) _"Você não vai matar outra pessoa importante pra mim! Nunca mais!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na vila de Konoha Ziyi olhava a paisagem aflita. As mãos juntas, o olhar distante e uma curiosidade grande de saber como estariam seus amigos.

Ziyi: Não é justo, Hokage-sama. Eu posso lutar tanto quanto Naruto-kun.

Tsunade: Não. Não pode.

Ziyi: Mas...

Tsunade: Não é tão fácil. O próprio Naruto teve que se esforçar muito para ter o poder que tem e vai ter dificuldades grandes nesse desafio. - Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto.

Ziyi:...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso...

A floresta parecia cada vez mais fechada. Neji mantinha o _byukugan_ ativado e quando deu mais um passo parou de andar e fez sinal para que Hinata também parasse.

Hinata: Hum!

Neji:...

O Hyuuga olhou para o lado e viu Gai e Lee chegando.

Lee: Hei, Neji! Hinata-san?

Neji: Lee?

Gai: Enfim encontramos os Hyuuga's.

(Neji) _"Já vi que a dupla foi rotulada ¬¬"_

Hinata: Nos procurando?

Gai: Sim. Com o byukugan ativado podem nos dizer onde está o pergaminho ou ao menos nos indicar o caminho certo.

Neji: Ainda não achamos o pergaminho. Deve estar num ponto cego.

Lee: Hum... Aí já dificulta as coisas. Vamos ter que procurar. Direita?

Hinata: Viemos pela direita. Não há pergaminho lá. Eu já conferi.

Gai: Menos mal. Hum? - Olhou para o lado e viu Jiraya e Kakashi saltando entre os galhos. - Ahá!! Se não é meu rival Kakashi! Ele deve ter um plano já que está acompanhado de Jiraya-sama! Vamos, Lee!

Lee: Sim, Gai-sensei!!!

Saíram atrás da respectiva dupla, deixando os Hyuuga's para trás.

Neji: ¬¬

Hinata: n.n'

---

Jiraya: Hum? - Olhou para trás e viu Gai e Lee. - Mas o que estão fazendo atrás da gente? Ò.Ó

Kakashi:...? - olhou para trás e ao ver o rival deu um tchauzinho.

Lee: Qual é o plano, Jiraya-sama? - Gritou de longe.

Jiraya: Não tem plano, desocupados! Vão embora porque estamos procurando os garotos!

Continuaram saltando enquanto Lee e Gai paravam.

(Jiraya) _"Francamente! O que mais falta acontecer? ù.ú"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cuspe de fogo!_

Itachi conseguiu se desviar do ninjutsu de Sasuke enquanto parte da mata queimava.

(Itachi) _"Ele não desiste"_

Sasuke: Ar... Ar... - Continuava perseguindo.

As imagens vinham à cabeça do chuunin como fantasmas. Se lembrou da segunda etapa do exame em que cada um pegava um pergaminho. Olhou com desprezo para o louro enquanto este o encarava com uma seriedade mesclada à tristeza. Dificilmente via aqueles olhos em Naruto.

Sasuke: RÁÁÁÁ!

Lançou várias kunais com linhas que se espalharam pelas florestas, formando uma teia e bloqueando o caminho de Itachi.

Itachi:...!

Quando Sasuke desembainhou a katana e acumulou chidori nela um terceiro jogador apareceu.

Deidara: Precisa de ajuda, Itachi?

Sasuke:...!

Itachi: Mate-o.

Deidara: Com prazer. - Avançou no chuunin, que se desviou.

Nesse tempo Itachi já conseguira ir embora.

Sasuke: Ar...!

Antes que continuasse a perseguição, Deidara se pôs sobre seu caminho. Olhar sarcástico e posição de guarda.

Sasuke:...

Deidara: Agora somos só nós dois, Sasuke-kun. E a primeira coisa que vou fazer antes de destruir seu lindo rostinho é fazer um arranhão no seu hitaiate.

O Uchiha olhou sério para Deidara e passou os dedos no respectivo arranhão. Depois encarou o adversário com repúdio.

Deidara: Sim. Eu sei que você poderia trocar de hitaiate, mas fez questão de usar esse. - Sorriu de forma maligna. - Isso tanto mostra que seu adversário é digno de respeito quanto o faz desafiar todos os inimigos à fazerem o mesmo.

Sasuke:...

Deidara: Isso daria uma bela obra de arte. RÁÁÁÁ!

Avançou no rapaz de repente e logo começou-se uma troca de golpes. Galhos cortados e folhas espahadas denunciavam a luta, com Deidara numa certa vantagem.

Deidara: Mais devagar, Sasuke-kun! - Recuou e estendeu os braços, e com uma boca em cada mão pegou argila da mochila.

_"Kibaku Nendo"_

De repente uma estátua viva de argila ganhou vida e avançou em Sasuke, o deixando preso em seus braços.

Deidara: Agora o arranhão!

Mas antes que pudesse atacar, o chuunin revelou ser um galho.

Deidara: Arh...!

E a estátua explodiu, destruindo tudo ao seu redor.

Enquanto isso o verdadeiro Sasuke, que já estava longe, olhava por cima do ombro a explosão.

Sasuke: Hmpf. - Olhou para frente e continuou a perseguição.

(Sasuke)_ "Não vou errar de novo... Naruto... Não vou desistir de você..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Não fazia muito tempo que a terceira fase tinha passado. A última luta já estava declarada. Naruto Vs Sasuke. A arena estava cercada por uma barreira deixando claro que nada poderia intervir na batalha, nem mesmo as regras.

Os oponentes estavam à três metros de distância um do outro, frente a frente, trocando olhares de desafio.

Shizune: Isso é suicídio, Tsunade-sama!

Sakura: Arh...!

Tsunade:...

Shizune: A vida desse genai vale tanto assim? Me diga!

Tsunade: Vale, Shizune. - Olhou para Naruto com remórcio. - Para _ele_ vale.

Sasuke: Hmpf. - Abriu um sorriso ferino na arena. - Mesmo que eu morra Orochimaru vai poder ir atrás de outros hospedeiros.

Naruto: Eu não me importo com os outros hospedeiros. Eu só não quero que você seja um.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu não vou desistir de você, Sasuke! - Arrastou uma das pernas para trás e correu para atacar.

Sasuke: Idiota.

O traidor olhou com zanga e desembainhou a katana enquanto os examinadores miravam tudo interessados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke: Não vou errar de novo! NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE VOCÊ ESTRAGUE TUDO DE NOVO, ITACHI!

Várias kunais explosivas foram lançadas, fazendo Itachi parar para se desviar e dar meia volta. Nesse instante olhou nosa olhos do irmão e pela primeira vez mostrou-se realmente assustado.

_Sharinga!_

Itachi:...!

Sasuke: _Devolva ele_!

De repente uma série de pássaros negros voavam na direção do mais velho.

Itachi: Um genjutsu!

Imediatamente quebrou a linha de chakra, mas nesse meio-tempo Sasuke já avançava com a katana acumulando chidori. A única reação do primogênito foi lançar Naruto contra o caçula e desviar do seu caminho.

Sasuke: Arh! - Largou a katana e pegou o amigo, caindo depois de pé no chão. - Naruto!

---

O vento parecia finalmente notado. Sasuke respirou aliviado e se ajoelhou com o amigo nos braços, afastando os cabelos louros da fronte.

Foi quando viu os olhos de Naruto vazios.

Sasuke: Arh! - Cerrou os dentes e mirou o irmão com uma raiva latente. - O que você fez com ele?

Itachi:...

O mais velho o fitava de uma forma estranha. Talvez um olhar que Sasuke nunca mais viu depois do massacre do clã , mas apesar de mil perguntas surgirem na sua cabeça só conseguiu lançar sobre o irmão um olhar de aversão aguda.

Itachi: Então ele é o seu melhor amigo.

Sasuke:...

Foi como se uma áurea negra cobrisse o caçula fazendo o seu olhar ficar cada vez mais repulsivo enquanto trazia mais o jinchuuriki para si.

Deidara: Itachi-kun!

Itachi:...

Deidara: Ele me despistou, mas não vai acontecer de novo. - Abriu a palma da mão, mas Itachi a segurou. - Ah?

Sasuke:... - Acolhendo mais Naruto.

Itachi: Deixe ele.

Deidara: Huh?

Itachi: Logo vou saber se ele realmente conseguiu ficar mais forte.

Sasuke: Arh...!

Deidara: Ah... Hmpf. Você estraga tudo.

Itachi: Vamos. - Olhou severamente para o colega.

Dedara cruzou os braços e a dupla sumiu numa núvem de fumaça.

Nem acreditava que tinha finalmente vencido o irmão. Mesmo que não fosse uma batalha de verdade.

---

Perto dali, Sakura e Kabuto procuravam da maneira mais antiga.

Sakura: Tsc. Nada.

Kabuto: É só o primeiro dia. - Agachou-se perto de uma árvore.

(Kabuto)_ "Isso não é bom. Essa garota é esperta demais para ser enganada. Preciso de um jeito para tirá-la da jogada"._

Sakura: Kabuto-san?

Kabuto: Hum?

Sakura: Acho que vi Sasuke-kun.

Kabuto: Onde?

A ninja olhava para onde Sasuke acolhia Naruto e acariciava-lhe o rosto com as costas dos dedos.

Kabuto:...

O Uchiha fitava desolado os olhos sem vida do amigo, que o miravam como se não tivesse alma. Acariciou mais uma vez sua face, passando suavemente os dedos sobre as marcas na lateral direita e correndo até seus lábios.

xxx

De repente entrou num lugar escuro das profundezas da mente de Naruto, onde não se encontrava mais o espírito da Kyuubi.

Sasuke: Hum? - Olhou para o espelho e seu reflexo delatava um garotinho de seis anos. - Arh! Naruto!

O garotinho correu até um outro de cabelos loiros, camisa branca e olhinhos tristes mirando fixamente um casal

Sasuke: Naruto! Naruto, o que aconteceu?

Naruto:...

Sasuke olhou nervoso do amigo para o casal e reparou que o homem também era louro e segurava tenso a mão de sua esposa, que sentia as dores do parto. Seu olhar mesclava sofrimento e muita dor.

_"Arashiii"_

Naruto: Arh...! - Cerrou os dentes e deixou as lágrimas caírem ao ver a cena.

Sasuke:...!

Um choro de criança se ouvia enquanto a mulher perdia a vida, fazendo o menino Naruto chorar mais.

Sasuke: Quem é ele?

Naruto: Ar... - Abraçava Sasuke enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Sasuke: Naruto, fala! Quem é ele? Quem faz você sofrer?

Naruto: Meu pai.

Sasuke:...!

Naruto: Uzumaki Arashi.

As pupilas de Sasuke contraíram, se perdendo no espaço.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

Sasuke: Hum!

O chamado de Sakura o fez voltar à realidade, mas totalmente perdido.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Está ferido! O que houve com Naruto?

Sasuke:...

Kabuto: Itachi. - Sentou-se na frente do trio e levantou o queixo do jinchuuriki. - Ele está tendo lembranças ruins no momento.

Sasuke: E não dá pra você anular o efeito? - Pediu de repente.

Kabuto:...

Sasuke:...

Kabuto: Achei que se virasse muito bem sozinho, Sasuke-kun. - Tirou Naruto dos braços do amigo e tirou-lhe o hitaiate para emanar chakra.

Sakura: Deixe-me cuidar dos seus ferimentos, Sasuke-kun. - Pegou o braço do chuunin e começou a emanar chakra. - Então Itachi atacou? Mais uma prova de que devemos ficar unidos.

Sasuke:...

Sakura: Estamos indo atrás dos Hyuuga's... Por causa do talento ninja deles. O que acha?

Sasuke: Tsc. - Virou o rosto. - Eu não preciso de um byukugan quando tenho o sharinga. Além disso terminaremos mais rápido se procurarmos em cantos diferentes.

Sakura:... - Tirou suas mãos do braço do amigo ao terminar de curar seus ferimentos.

Sasuke: Obrigado, Sakura.

Sakura: Hum? - Corada.

O chuunin apoiou um dos cotovelos no joelho e a outra mão no chão. Em seguida olhou para Kabuto.

Sasuke: Como ele está?

Kabuto: Não sou tão bom quanto à Hokage. Provavelmente vai ter pesadelos.

Sasuke:...

Kabuto:...

Sasuke: Eu... Quero falar com você, Kabuto.

Kabuto:...?

---

O modo como Naruto dormia revelava o sono perturbado que tinha enquanto Sakura cuidava de seus ferimentos. Sasuke olhou a cena de longe, antes de se virar para o espião.

Sasuke: Você certamente poderá me responder uma pergunta.

Kabuto: Depende.

Sasuke: Quem foi Uzumaki Arashi?

Kabuto:...

Sasuke:...

Kabuto: Uzumaki Arashi é o verdadeiro nome... Do quarto Hokage.

Sasuke: Arh...! O quê!

O reflexo novamente escondeu o olhar de Kabuto enquanto este permanecia numa expressão séria.

Kabuto: Sim. Naruto é filho do quarto hokage. É um sangue nobre que ele carrega nas veias.

Sasuke: Isso não é possível!

Kabuto: Parece mesmo estranho que alguém tão precipitado possa ter esse sangue, mas acredite, ele é tão esperto quanto o Quarto...

Sasuke: E como puderam esconder uma coisa dessas dele?

Kabuto surpreendeu-se.

Sasuke: Por que todos fizeram questão de esconder o clã de Yondaime? O sonho de Naruto é ser Hokage e ao invés de alimentarem isso só o fizeram se sentir mais solitário!

Kabuto:...

Sasuke: Ar... - Contraiu os punhos. - Por que esconderam uma coisa dessas?

Kabuto: É que... Yondaime só é um herói porque está morto.

Sasuke:...!

Kabuto: O Quarto é a figura símbolo de Konoha e não podiam deixar que a imagem de um herói fosse manchada com o fato de pertencer ao mesmo clã de um jinchuuriki.

Sasuke:...

Kabuto: Não pense que ter selado a Kitsune no próprio filho foi maldade. Yondaime foi um herói porque usou o filho, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, como um sacrifício. Pena que os habitantes de Konoha não viram por esse lado.

Sasuke: Idotas. - Olhou para baixo e cerrou os dentes tentando conter a raiva.

Kabuto: Naruto-kun... Provavelmente está vendo toda a sua história num outro contexto.

Sasuke:...

Kabuto: Está passando por tudo que passou... Sabendo que é filho do Yondaime.

O Uchiha engoliu ar tentando conter aquele sentimento de repúdio. Sempre se diferenciou de Naruto por ele nunca ter tido uma família, mas agora conseguia imaginar com o que o jinchuuriki sonhava.

Nem perceberam Sakura se aproximar.

Sakura: Já está tudo bem. Podemos ir.

Kabuto: Certo.

Sakura: Se cuide, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Você também. Tome cuidado.

Sakura: _H... Hai_. - Fez uma pequena reverência e deu meia volta, sendo acompanhada pelo colega de dupla.

Kabuto: Ah, sim. Mais uma coisa, Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: Hum? - Levantou a cabeça.

Kabuto: Naruto vai estar um pouco deferente quando acordar. - Continuou andando. - Tente dar o melhor de si.

Sasuke:...?

---

-

---

Já estava quase clareando. Talvez fossem quatro horas da madrugada.

Quando Naruto acordou estava deitado na grama com a cabeça no colo de Sasuke. Este dormia encostado numa árvore, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado direito e uma das mãos sobre os cabelos loiros.

Naruto: Hm...

Sasuke: Zzz...

O loiro se sentou próximo do amigo e o mirou tristemente. Talvez o Uchiha estivesse num sono muito leve, pois a respiração morna de Naruto em seu rosto o fez acordar.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Você está bem?

Naruto:... - Abaixou a cabeça. - Foi uma ilusão, não foi? O que eu vi...

Sasuke: Foi a verdade.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Você realmente é o filho do Quarto Hokage.

Naruto:...

**- O silêncio era mórbido, atenuando o farfalhar das folhas -**

Naruto: Quando eu era pequeno escutava as crianças falando de como seus pais eram importantes. Jouniis, chuunis, médicos, artistas... - Semicerrou os olhos mórbidos. - Meus pais estão acima de qualquer um deles...

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Meu pai foi a coisa mais fantástica que essa vila já conheceu.

Quando percebeu, uma angústia o invadia e uma lágrima teimosa escorria pelo seu rosto, sendo aparada imediatamente por um dos polegares de Sasuke.

Naruto: Ar... - Mirou o amigo repentinamente.

Sasuke:...

E antes que falasse qualquer coisa os braços do Uchiha o envolveram num abraço carinhoso. Naruto olhou o nada surpreso enquanto o amigo acariciava seus cabelos e mirava o horizonte sério.

Naruto: Eu vou ser Hokage, Sasuke...

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Então por que eu não consigo rir? - Sentiu a dor aumentar e as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

O jinchuuriki fechou os olhos decepcionado e afundou o rosto a roupa de Sasuke enquanto este mirava tudo sério. Não queria responder as perguntas do loiro. Por ele pegava Naruto e o levava para longe dali. Se tornaria o jouniin mais respeitado apenas para influenciar no apontamento do Uzumaki para Hokage, ou então lhe pagaria um ramen quando voltassem à Konoha...

Qualquer coisa para vê-lo bem. Até mesmo pedir para Sakura abraça-lo do mesmo modo que ele o abraçava naquele momento.

Sasuke: Porque você perdeu alguém muito importante.

Naruto: Arh...!

Sasuke: E só ficou sabendo agora.

Naruto ficou calado perplexo, mais com o dono da resposta do que com a resposta em si. Ainda mais quando Sasuke roçou o rosto no topo de sua cabeça e o abraçou com mais força.

Tinha esquecido de como aquela sensação era boa.

---

Kakashi e Jiraya: ÔÔ - Olhando os rapazes de uma árvore distante.

Kakashi: Ahn... Eu disse que eles sabiam se virar ¬¬

Jiraya:...!

Kakashi: Acho que eu nem deveria me surpreender. ú.ù

Jiraya: Como?

O jouniin mirou serio os alunos enquanto tirava seu "Paraíso Icha Icha" do bolso.

Kakashi: Bem... Sasuke sempre quis se vingar do próprio irmão então sua vida se resumia a se tornar cada vez mais forte.

Jiraya:...

_"Mas no teste genai ele arriscou sua carreira ninja ao burlar as regras e dar comida a Naruto quando o viu amarrado no tronco."_

_"E na vila oculta da névoa abriu mão da própria vida"_

Kakashi: Nessas duas situações Sasuke abandonou o seu maior objetivo apenas para ver Naruto bem. E sem perceber começou a fazer disso um _hobbie_, protegendo-o em todos os momentos. Isso porque...

Jiraya:...

Kakashi: ...Naruto foi seu primeiro amor.

Kakashi folheou o seu livro e começou a ler enquanto Jiraya o fitava curioso.

Kakashi: Mas Naruto gostava de Sakura, que não retribuía esse sentimento. Isso de alguma forma revoltava Sasuke. Eu me lembro... Naruto me contou que antes de Sasuke abandonar a vila, foram à uma missão que consistia em proteger Morimbo Itate. Pelo que eu ouvi, naquele dia as atitudes de Naruto deixaram claro que acima de qualquer pessoa estava Sakura.

Jiraya: Mas... Para Sakura, acima de qualquer pessoa está Sasuke.

Kakashi: Eu sei. - Folheou mais uma página do livro. - Mas Sasuke tem uma ferida. Um objetivo que aos poucos foi sendo esquecido. E no momento que o inimigo de Morimbo ofendeu seu clã e o fez voltar machucado para Konoha...

Jiraya:...

Kakashi: Ele descobriu que se desviou do seu objetivo em troca de um sentimento que não era recíproco. Isso o fez lembrar que Naruto é seu rival e a descobrir que o único meio de cumprir seu objetivo era quebrar todos os outros. - Fechou os olhos e coçou a cabeça. - Ao menos esse é o único motivo que explica o fato dele querer matá-lo no exame chuunin.

O seniin calou-se surpreso e voltou a olhar a cena. Naruto se afastava um pouco e passava os braços por cima do pescoço do Uchiha, voltando a abraçá-lo.

Kakashi: Pra mim são almas gêmeas. Apesar de Sasuke não conseguir expressar o que sente as mentes deles estão interligadas e Naruto acaba sabendo o que se passa no coração do amigo. Foi essa ligação que o fez lutar até o fim por Sasuke.

Jiraya: Entendo.

Kakashi:...

Jiraya: Ele é o vínculo que Naruto tanto quis ter.

Kakashi:...

Jiraya:...

Kakashi: A verdade - Mirou a dupla com admiração. - É que Sasuke não consegue matar a pessoa que escolheu para entregar a própria vida.

O vento assobiava os denunciando como testemunha de uma cena inspiradora para o próximo volume do "Paraíso Icha Icha".

**Continua**

* * *

Confessem, ficou fofo Eu disse que teria mais açucar. 

**Rewies, a alma do negócio.**

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Itachi tá mais ou menos irritante do que no capítulo passado? Ou tá igualmente irritante? Ah, e aí está o que aconteceu! Sasuke-kun salvou Naruto:D

**Inu:** Taí um casal interessante (NaruIta). Olha, Inu, não posso prometer nada, mas certamente vou tentar fazer. Como ainda não estou entrosada com o yaoi vai ter que ser oneshort. Espero que não se importe. Quanto ao Uzumaki Arashi... **- Sorrisão -** Siiim! Eu tinha que colocar! Mais um motivo pro Naruto´-kun ser Hokage, uai! Feliz temporada-férias!

**Gizele:** Atualizei mais cedo, Gizele. As idéias estão em alta.

**Sra. Uchiha:** De nada :)


	7. Chapter 7

**- Ainda naquela noite -**

Kisame: Itachi?

Itachi:...

Kisame: Onde você estava?

Itachi: Com Deidara e Tobi. Planejei trazer o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi e acabar de uma vez com isso.

Kisame: E conseguiu?

Itachi: Está me vendo com ele.? - Falou de forma sarcástica, sem demonstrar nenhuma expressão.

Kisame:...

(Itachi)_ "Então meu irmãozinho aprendeu a usar melhor o sharinga para criar um genjutsu"_

Kisame: No que está pensando, Itachi?

Itachi: Hmpf. - Virou o rosto e fechou os olhos. - Alguns membros são inuteis demais e vão acabar morreno nesse jogo. Vamos precisar substitui-los.

Kisame:...

Itachi: Mudança de planos. É melhor acharmos esse pergaminho, Kisame.

**Cap. 7**

**Inimigos no caminho!**

**-**

Era de manhã quando uma figura feminina se aproximava da área proibida. Ziyi queria entrar no jogo e iria imediatamente se não fosse um integrante da ANBU-Ne aparecer.

Sai: Tentando burlar as regras?

Ziyi: Hum! - Virou-se assustada ao ver a figura conhecida.

Sai: n.n

Ziyi: Eu vou entrar mesmo contra a vontade da Hokage. E não tente me impedir.

Sai:...

Ziyi: Acredite... Você não vai querer me ver com raiva.

Sai: Você precisa de uma dupla.

Ziyi:...!

Sai: E eu também.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Sasuke: Naruto.

Em um canto da floresta dez clones de Naruto reviravam a mata em busca do pergaminho enquanto Sasuke analisava o campo com o sharinga.

Naruto's: Hum?

Os clones desapareceram e o original saiu do rio.

Naruto: O que foi?

Sasuke: Quantos membros a Akatsuki tem?

Naruto: Hum... Ah... **- Contando nos dedos.** - Tem Itachi e Kisame... Esses já conhecemos bem. Também tem o Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan... Tem o Sasori, mas ele já está morto...

Sasuke:...

O Uchiha cruzou os braços.

Sasuke: Eu deveria ter averiguado se o anel que Jin recebeu era falso.

Naruto: Hum!?

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Por que essa pergunta agora, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Pense... Jin não era tão forte assim pra ser da Akatsuki. Nós o derrotamos com relativa facilidade.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Ao contrario do meu irmão.

O silêncio foi consequência de uma breve reflexão dos dois jogadores. Sasuke esperava uma resposta de Naruto, que mirava Sasuke pensando numa boa resposta para dar.

Naruto: Ah... Acho que era falso sim. - Cruzou os braços e olhou para cima. - Quando Kakashi-sensei e eu lutamos contra Deidara quase não saímos vivos. Nem se compara à batalha que tivemos aora na vila oculta da névoa.

Sasuke: Hm.

Naruto: Além disso Jin nos traiu, mas não conheço nenhum passado tenebroso dele.

Sasuke:...? Tenebroso?

Naruto: Todos os membros que eu conheço daquele grupo têm histórias macabras, Sasuke. Precisaram fazer alguma coisa realmente insana pra entrarem lá. Por isso parecem não ter nenhuma compaixão.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: A força deles vieram de uma desgraça. Sasori transformou os próprios pais em bonecos, Kisame era do mesmo local que Zabuza então teve que matar um companheiro na batalha para se tornar um genai, já Itachi... - Descruzou os braços e olhou para Sasuke.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Você sabe. - Virou o rosto desconsertado. - Iruka-sensei me ensinou que da feita que destruimos o que nos leva à melhora... Fica mais fácil agir por extinto.

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

O jinchuuriki novamente mirou o Uchiha e reparou que ele o mirava de uma forma diferente. Era um daqueles momentos em que o amigo o olhava bem nos olhos sem fazer questão de desviar o olhar.

Sasuke: Então era isso que meu irmão queria o tempo todo. Acabar com o que o leva à melhora. Matou o melhor amigo, que era o único aliado, depois matou nosso clã... Mas me deixou vivo... Para me testar.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Uma vez...

_"Estamos ligados um ao outro, mesmo que seja para eu ser seu pior inimigo."_

Sasuke: Quando ele falou isso pra mim... Ainda era alguém que eu admirava.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Isso quer dizer que ele quer que... Você seja tão forte quanto ele?

Sasuke: Se é para ter um elo não pode ser alguém fraco. - Falou seriamente desembainhando a katana e olhando Naruto. - Posso dizer que meu irmão me ama da forma dele.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Há três anos você se perguntou se tudo o que aconteceu para trabalharmos juntos não adiantou nada e eu respondi em pensamento.

_"Adiantou sim. Você se tornou o meu melhor amigo"_

Naruto:...

Foi de uma forma sombria que Sasuke deixou a espada pendurada segura a mão direita e tocou o ombro de Naruto com a esquerda, se aproximando bem de seu rosto.

Sasuke: Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era destruir você. O único vínculo que eu criei depois da morte do meu clã.

Sua mão escorregou pela nuca do loiro enquanto juntou sua fronte com a dele e fechou os olhos sério. Uma sensação anestésica tomou conta de Naruto de forma que o fez fechar os olhos e esquecer que Sasuke estava com uma katana na mão direita e um tom morbido na voz.

Sasuke: Naquele exame chuunin descobri que meu irmão foi um amaldiçoado e me amaldiçoou também. O alimentaram com um desejo de poder e como estamos ligados fez questão de alimentar o mesmo desejo em mim.

Naruto apenas ouvia sem reagir.

Sasuke: Mas você... Nosso vínculo também é forte. Também me sinto inteiramente ligado a você, nem que sejamos eternos rivais. - Abriu os olhos e acariciou seu rosto com a costa dos dedos. - Entende isso?

Naruto: _Hai_. - Abriu os olhos lentamente. - Foi por isso que eu não desisti de você. Eu quero me tornar hokage e pra isso vou passar por cima do que estiver a minha frente... Mas você...

Antes que Naruto terminasse de falar uma kunai passou arranhando o rosto de Sasuke e cravando em uma árvore.

Sasuke: ...!

A dupla se afastou e olhou atenta para detrás de uma árvore quando viu que quem lançara a arma fora Kankuro. Naruto empalideceu ao ver os irmãos se aproximarem junto a um olhou flutuante pertencente a Gaara, mas depois respirou aliviado.

Naruto: Gaara! - Sorriu.

Gaara:...

Kankuru: Desculpe o mal jeito, Naruto. Eu só queria me certificar que vocês são os verdadeiros.

Naruto: Verdadeiros?

Gaara: Tinha clones dos dois por toda a parte confundindo os jogadores ontem.

Naruto: Bem... - Coçou a cabeça sem jeito. - Foi uma idéia besta. Acabamos sendo atacados do mesmo jeito.

Kankuro: Vocês foram atacados?!

Sasuke: Não aconteceu nada de mais. - Encerrou friamente.

Kankuro:...

Gaara: Estão indo para o norte?

Naruto: Hum? Ah, sim, sim. Vão conosco?

Gaara meramente tomou a frente com Kankuro deixando a dupla para trás.

Sasuke: Vamos segui-los. São úteis.

Naruto:... - Fitava Sasuke diretamente.

Sasuke: O que foi?

Naruto: Você venceu Itachi?

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu fique pensando tanto no Yondai... No meu pai que esqueci de perguntar. Mas se você está bem então... Você o derrotou, não?

Sasuke baixou o olhar e cravou a katana no chão.

Sasuke: Ele fugiu.

Naruto:...?

Sasuke: Ele queria levar você, mas não conseguiu... Depois disse que acertaria as contas comigo mais tarde. Hmpf. Não importa, estou esperando.

Naruto: Então... Você me salvou?

Sasuke: Por acaso. Eu só não queria que ele saísse ganhando.

Naruto:...

(Naruto)_ "Acho que nunca vou entender o Sasuke... Mesmo sendo a pessoa que mais me entende."_

Sorriu sem jeito e trouxe o amigo para perto pela nuca, deixando-o corado.

_"Eu devia ter procurado saber como ele se sentiu quando voltou pra Konoha ao invés de simplesmente viver como se nada tivesse acontecido."_

O coração de Sasuke bateu mais rápido e seu sangue gelou repentinamente quando percebeu que Naruto lambia o ferimento de seu rosto para cicatrizar.

Sasuke:... - Sentiu-se amortecer com aquele toque.

O loiro se afastou, mas continuou com a mão sobre a nuca do amigo. Quando se viu com o rosto muito próximo do de Sasuke seu sangue começou a esquentar.

Naruto:... - Desfez o sorriso enquanto o Uchiha o-mirava de forma indefinida.

Sasuke:...

_"Que cena mais linda."_

Naruto e Sasuke: Ar! - Se afastaram e olharam para os lados rapidamente até encontrarem um homem de cabelos e olhos escuros em cima de uma árvore.

Zetsu: Que ironia você dois... E parece que foi ontem que os vi lutando até a morte no vale do fim.

Naruto: ...!!

Sasuke: Como!

(Sasuke)_ "Ele espionou nossa luta há três anos!"_

Zetsu: Prazer, meu nome é Zetsu. E sim, espionei a luta de vocês dois. Desde o dia que o Líder revelou ter um jinchuuriki em Konoha estou de olho em você, Naruto-kun.

Naruto:...!

Zetsu: Mas você esteve sobre a guarda de Jiraya-sama então tivemos que ir atrás de outros jinchuurikis até termos forças para pegá-lo. Por isso sei da sua luta no vale do fim.

Sasuke colocou-se em posição de ataque enquanto Naruto lançava um olhar desafiador para o inimigo.

Zetsu: Primeiro devorarei o corpo do caçula Uchiha.

(Sasuke) _"Quê!"_

Zetsu: Assim poderei levar o bijuu mais forte comigo.

Naruto: Bijuu mais forte! Quem garante que tenho o bijuu mais forte, caramba?

Zetsu: A força do bijuu é medida pelo número de caudas que ele possui, e sua Kitsuni tem nove caudas.

Naruto:...

De repente a expressão do inimigo mudou.

Zetsu: Eu não queria ter que matar você, Naruto-kun. No fundo é um bom garoto.

Naruto: Heim?! - Olhou imediatamente para Sasuke. - O cara é anormal?

Sasuke: Mais ou menos. Ele tem dupla personalidade.

Naruto: Epa...

_"Poderia ter me esperado, Zetsu"_

Olharam para o lado e viram uma mulher de cabelos azuis, sorrindo de forma sádica.

Zetsu: Haku...

Haku: Somo parceiros, esqueceu?

(Sasuke)_ "Hum... Eles também andam em duplas... Então por que meu irmão estava sozinho ontem?"_

Haku: Pelo visto esse é o irmão de Itachi.

Sasuke:...

Haku: Deixa que eu testo ele. - Saltou da árvore e fez uma sequência de sinais com as mãos, estendendo depois a palma para o ar.

_"Retsudo Tenshou"_

Imediatamente um monte de pedras caíram do céu em cima de Sasuke e Naruto, obrigando-os a se separaram e desviar delas.

Mal Naruto chegou ao chão e Zetsu já atacava com seus olhos drasticamente modificados.

Zetsu: Esqueci de dizer que posso ver além do alcance, Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Ar!

Zetsu avançou para atacar, mas o louro se desviou num salto.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Vários clones de Naruto se criaram.

Zetsu: Pode ter um número maior, mas são todos voc... Arh!

Os cinco Narutos abriram a palma da mão e acumularam chakra.

_"RASSEGAN!"_

Enquanto isso Sasuke se desviava das pedras e dos taijutsus de Haku.

_"Cuspe de fogo!"_

_"Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu"_

Haku fez os sinais e desapareceu quando o Uchiha soltou fogo pela boca.

Sasuke: Droga, onde ela est... AR!

Quando reapareceu puxou Sasuke para debaixo da terra, deixando-o só com a cabeça de fora.

Haku: Idiota! Meu elemento é terra e ele tem uma certa iguadade com o fogo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Não acredito que caí nesse truque de novo. ù.ú

_"Daitoppa!"_

De repente uma rajada de vento se fez e apesar de ter empurrado as pedras para longe, a ninja permaneceu no lugar.

Haku: Arrh...!!!

A terra rachou até formar um buraco e deixar Sasuke livre.

Haku: Essa técnica...

Sasuke: ...

Haku: Orochimaru...!

O chuunin guardou a katana e sorriu confiante enquanto algumas marcas negras apareciam pelo seu corpo.

Olhou para o lado e viu os Narutos avançando com os rassegans e fazendo o rival bloqueá-los, mas sem sair do lugar.

Naruto: Arh! - Arregalou os olhos enquanto os clones sumiam.

Mais uma pedra caía sobre Naruto, mas uma camada de terra o protegeu.

Naruto: Heim? - Olhou do auge para quem estava atrás dele e viu Gaara com a palma da mão para cima, fazendo a pedra se desintegrar e se juntar à areia. - Gaara! - Sorriu.

Gaara:...

Kankuro: Achamos que vocês estavam muito longe e viemos procurar.

Naruto: Há! - Sorriu e acenou para Sasuke. - A ajuda chegou! Acha que vamos precisar deles, Sasuk... - Parou de acenar ao olhar a maneira que o amigo e Haku se encaravam. - ...?

Gaara: Algum problema?

Naruto: ...

(Naruto) _"Sasuke?"_

Haku: Zetsu! Prepare-se!

Zetsu:...!

_"Kokuangyou no Jutsu"_

Naruto abriu a boca, mas sua voz não saiu. A claridade de repente abriu espaço para um breu.

---

---

---

---

**- Escuro total -**

Naruto: ...! - Olhou em vão para os lados. - Sasuke!

Silêncio.

Naruto: Sasukeeeee!

_"Naruto?"_

Naruto: Anh! ...Gaara! Onde você... - Sentiu uma mão tocar ser ombro. - Ahn... É você, não?

Gaara: Sim.

Naruto: Então diz que espécie de genjutsu é esse?

Gaara: É a técnica da jornada na escuridão e não pode ser cancelada a menos que o autor seja lesado.

Naruto:...!

Gaara: A areia ainda me protege embora agora dependa da minha vontade. Procure algo que o proteja já que eles estão com vantagem.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Gaara: ...! Kankuro!

Apesar de não poder ver Naruto conseguiu medir a situação quando sentiu a mão do Kazekage sair do seu ombro, seguida de passadas cada vez mais distantes pela grama.

Naruto: Gaara! - Olhou para os lados inutilmente enquanto um sentimento estranho o invadia. - Essa não! Cadê o Sasuke?

Silêncio

Naruto: SASUKEEEEEE!

Nenhuma resposta.

Naruto: N... Não posso ficar preocupado... Ele tem o Sharinga... Talvez possa se cuidar, mas... Isso! O sharinga!

Fechou os olhos e concentrou chakra nas pupilas, quando voltou a abri-los elas emanavam uma luz azul e já era possível ver o próprio chakra.

Além de um pontinho azul que brilhava longe.

---

Sasuke, com o sharinga ativado, localizou outro pontinho azul se aproximando.

Naruto: Achei você.

Sasuke: Achei que eu teria que fazê-lo parar de gritar. - Tateou o ar até encontrar o rosto do amigo e acariciá-lo com os dedos, sentindo as marcas na lateral da face.

Naruto: Gaara estava comigo, mas aí ouvimos os gritos do Kankuru e ele foi embora. Sim, essas marquinhas são as minhas mesmo.

Sasuke: Precisava ter certeza de que não pegaram seu cordão. - Afastou a mão. - Localizamos um ao outro, mas isso é inutil. Se aquele Zetsu tem visão privilegiada certamente está nos vendo e aquela garota foi quem criou esse genjuts... AAAAAHRG!!!

Naruto: SASUKE!

Sentiu algo quente espirrar em seu rosto e suas pupilas contraíram num estado de choque. Não conseguia mais ver o chakra emanado nos cabelos presos no frasco.

Naruto: Não! - Socou o ar em vão, tentando sentir alguma coisa. - Sasuke!

---

Sasuke sentiu uma mão cravar suas costas com a mesma força de uma estaca, depois o oponente o segurou e arrancou seu pingente, se afastando numa considerável rapidez.

Zetsu: Sabe qual é meu papel na Akatsuki, Uchiha-kun?

Sasuke:...!** - Em estado de choque.**

Zetsu: Eu devoro os corpos dos jinchuurikis depois da extração. Assim nunca deixo vestígios. Faço a mesma coisa com meus oponentes. Eu ía deixar você para Itachi, mas acho que ele não vai se importar.

Sasuke: Idiota! - Desembainhou a katana e contra-atacou, mas Zetsu recuou.

_Chidori Nagashi_

O chidori emanou do corpo de Sasuke, destruindo tudo ao seu redor, acertando de uma vez Zetsu, que corria em sua direção.

Zetsu: AAAAAR!!

Naruto: A voz de Zetsu! - Correu.

Haku: Devagar, Naruto-kun!

Naruto: Ar..!!

_Hari Jizou_

Os cabelos do Uzumaki de repente cresceram e avançaram no oponente, ameaçando perfurá-lo e obrigando-o a recuar. Enquanto isso Sasuke avançava com a katana acumulando chidori e partindo para onde estava a voz de Zetsu, mas este desapareceu antes que o golpe fosse acertado.

Os cabelos de Naruto voltaram ao normal e ele imediatamente olhou para trás, desviando-se de uma raíz que avançava na sua direção.

Haku: Ainda tem o kazekage...

_"Bunshin Bakuha!"_

Dois clones-bombas de Haku se formaram e avançaram no kazekage. O barulho da explosão invadiu o campo de batalha, mas Gaara permaneceu protegido com o irmão pela barreira de areia.

Gaara: Ar... Ar...

(Gaara) _"Mesmo que eu continue controlando a areia o Ichibi não está mais em mim... Então ela não me defende por si só"._

Sasuke: Hm! - Olhou para o lado e presenciou a explosão. - Naruto!

Zetsu: Concentre-se aqui! RÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Surgiu do céu, mergulhando para atacar.

Não deu tempo para Sasuke reagir. Haku surgiu o segurando por trás enquanto Zetsu mordia parte do seu corpo.

Sasuke:...!!!

Haku: Você é lindo, Sasuke-kun. Vou pedir para Zetsu não devorar seu lindo rosto.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!

Naruto: ...!! SASUKEEEEEEEEE!

---

---

Na escuridão Zetsu viu o chakra vermelho se formando. Os olhos do jinchuuriki ganharam a cor vermelha e as marcas se aprofundaram, mas dessa vez apresentava um grosso contorno preto em seus olhos, todos os seus dentes se converteram em caninos bem mais afiados e suas unhas realmente se assemelhavam à garras.

Gaara:...!

Kankuro: Essa luz...!

Naruto: Liberte o ódio... - Falava para si enquanto seu chakra revelava quatro caudas liberadas. - Mate...

Zetsu:...!

Naruto: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Avançou como um bicho em Haku.

Haku:...!

(Haku) _"Ele me vê!!"_

Haku: AAAAAAHR!!

A escuridão se dispersou fazendo a paisagem voltar ao normal. Gaara engoliu ar e localizou Haku caía no chão, ferida, enquanto Zetsu se mantinha em posição de guarda. Naruto acolhia Sasuke, que sangrava e abria os olhos como se isso exigisse muito esforço. O Uchiha mirava o amigo sem conseguir expressar a surpresa, mas sentiu seus olhos pesados demais para continuarem abertos e os fechou.

Naruto:...

O jinchuuriki estendeu o corpo do amigo no chão e se pôs de pé, de uma forma meio curvada, rosnando para Zetsu.

Haku: Quatro caudas ativadas... Quanto maior o número de caudas... Mais forte é o bijuu.

Zetsu: Nem pense em desmaiar agora. Se pegarmos esse bijuu não precisaremos mais do pergaminho.

Naruto: GRAAAAAAAA! - Correu avançando em Zetsu enquanto criava clones em massa, todos com os mesmos traços diferenciados.

_"RASSEGAN DO VENTO"_

Zetsu:...!

Apenas se viu a fúria do vento crescendo entre as árvores. Depois um silêncio total.

**Continua**

* * *

Desculpem a demora, gente. Período de provas e minha irmazinha passou na UEPA! Fisioterapia! 

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**Gizele:** Demorou mas chegou o capítulo. Como eu to em prova a atualização vai ser semanal até semana que vem. Depois volta à acelerar

**KiTSunE:** Aqui está, Kitsune! momentos de açucar, mistérios, Narusasu, Sasunaru... Só perdoe-me o atraso

**Simca-chan:** Um capítulo especial para você, Simca. Depois dessa declaração do Sasuke pode esperar tudo.

**Dany:** Sim!! Uzumaki Arashi. Yondaime hokage. )

**yue-chan: **Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Espero que a estória esteja cada vez melhor. Um abraço, Yue.

**Inu:** Sim, Inu. O Arashi aparece. Vc leu a mente e provavelmente já sabe o que vai acontecer XD

**Sra. Uchiha:** Lindu de se verem juntos! Fics desses dois são muito bem vindas.

**Swift:** O Sasuke sabe o que perder alguém. Não foi difícil, Swift. :)

**Marcela:** É mesmo uma pena, Marcela. São tão poucas fics que eu não me aguentei e escrevi essa. ;)

**Dark Angel of the Crows:** Pois é. Jiraya e Kakashi precisam proteger seus "favoritos". Estão se importando mais com isso no momento.

Até, gente!!! Boas férias aê!


	8. Chapter 8

O vento apresentava o poder de corte de inúmeras navalhas, lançando Zetsu e Haku.

Zetsu: Ar! - Tentava se manter de pé.

_"Bunshin Bakuha!"_

Quatro clones bombas se formaram e voaram em cima do jinchuuriki verdadeiro, explodindo imediatamente.

Naruto: Aaarh!!

Zetsu: Não adianta criar clones! Eu sei qual é o verdadeiro! - Trocava taijutsus com os clones em massa enquanto falava.

Kankuro permanecia acolhido por Gaara enquanto olhava a luta.

Kankuro: Ele não está criando clones porque quer... A quantidade de chakra é tão grande que está vazando.

Haku: Ahr...! - Ressaltava os olhos ao ver seis clones lhe apontando kunais em pontos vitais.

_"Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu"_

Desapareceu.

Naruto arrastou uma das pernas para trás e acumulou chakra na palma da mão, rosnando para Zetsu e fazendo o vento a sua volta circular com mais força.

Zetsu: Haku, temos que acabar logo com isso!

Gaara:...!

Haku: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Saiu da terra pronta para golpear Sasuke.

O kazekage se levantou num salto e correu rapidamente, carregando o corpo de Sasuke que as kunais o acertassem.

Haku:...!!! Intrometido!

Gaara:... - Deixou o corpo do chuunin no chão e fechou os punhos.

_"Gokusamaisou"_

Haku:...!!! AAAAR...!!!!...

O ruivo colocou as mãos no chão e abriu um buraco com sua areia, levando a garota para dezenas de metros abaixo da superfície, inutilizando qualquer movimento dela enquanto a sufocava.

Zetsu: Haku!

Narutos: _RASSEGAN DO VENTO!_

Novamente o rassegan, mas dessa vez não atuavam juntos. Todos os clones avançaram em Zetsu alternadamente e quando um atacava o outro prosseguia o golpe, evitando qualquer possibilidade de resistência. Quando o oponente caiu no chão, quicando três vezes, tudo pareceu parar.

Kankuro: Naruto!

Naruto: Grrr... - Se aproximou do corpo ensanguentado de Zetsu andando feito a Kyuubi.

Os outros clones fizeram a mesma coisa e a cena se confundia com a de uma alcatéia de lobos pronta para devorar uma presa.

Zetsu: Ar...!

Gaara: Naruto!

Narutos:_ Graaaaa_!

Antes que Naruto atacasse um selo foi colado em sua testa, fazendo sua visão ficar repentinamente longe. A paisagem embaçou enquanto seus clones desapareciam e seu estado normal voltava. O loiro cambaleou zonzo e, ao dar meia volta, percebeu a imagem mal formada de Jiraya. Queria dizer alguma coisa que soasse fora de um rosnado, mas seu corpo cedeu e acabou caindo desacordado.

**

* * *

**

Cap. 8

**O futuro previsto de Naruto.**

**-**

_Naruto: Hum? - Olhava para os lados e se via numa escuridão. Longe até mesmo da Kitsune. - Onde estou?_

_Não havia paisagem por onde o rapaz pisava. De repente, à sua frente, um homem alto cujos cabelos loiros pareciam nunca penteados, apareceu._

_Naruto: Yondaime..._

_Ficou paralizado até ver o quarto hokage tocar em seu ventre e fazê-lo se sentir como se fosse sugado._

_Naruto:...!_

_Naruto mal conseguia gritar enquanto sentia sua vida sendo arrancada. Fechou os olhos e caiu duro no chão, sentindo um vazio reconfortante... Viciante._

_Parecia algo muito perto da morte._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**- Numa caverna ampla. -**

Sasuke: Naruto. - O sacudia levemente para acordá-lo.

Naruto: Ar! - Abriu os olhos de repente.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Estava tendo um pesadelo.

Naruto: Você está bem? - Sentou-se de repente o mirando fixamente. - Os seus... Os seus ferimentos!

Sasuke: A Ino cuidou de mim com seus poderes de cura.

Naruto:...

A dupla saiu da caverna em que se se instalaram e encontraram Gaara, Kankuro, Ino, Chouji, Kakashi e Jiraya em volta de uma fogueira assando peixes.

Ino: Sasuke-kun! - Correu e se atirou no pescoço dele. - Achei que não ia almoçar conosco. Já ía levar seu peixe antes que o Chouji comesse.

Chouji (Para o resto da rodinha): Pfff... Eu não peguei cinco peixes pra mim a toa.

Kankuro **- gota -**

Gaara: Queria saber o que ele tem pra todas as garotas correrem atrás dele. ¬¬

Kakashi: Um rosto bonito, foi o número um da turma, aprende muito fácil, dificilmente rir e... Acho que se veste bem.

Jiraya: Tem favoritos no seu time, Kakashi?

Kakashi: n.n'

Naruto: Ero seniin! Kakashi-sensei! - Correu até eles. - O que fazem aqui?

Sasuke: Eles estavam nos vigiando o tempo todo.

Naruto: Quê?! Ora, então por que não ajudaram a gente quando Zetsu e Haku apareceram? Ò.Ó

Kakashi: Aaaah... n.n' Desviamos nossa atenção.

Jiraya: Pois é... :) Caso aparecesse algum inimigo...

Sasuke: Eles viram Ziyi-san por aqui. ¬¬

Naruto: _Pervertidos!! _ÒÓ

Chouji: E o que aconteceu com os caras da Akatsuki? Morreram?

Gaara: Haku tem o elemento terra. Deve ter usado algum ninjutsu para se livrar da minha tecnica, mas Zetsu...

Naruto:...!

Gaara olhou para Naruto e voltou a comer seu peixe. Kankuro, Kakashi e Jiraya repetiram o gesto.

Chouji: Muita sorte de vocês terem matado um membro . - Ria e comia. - Como foi que fizeram?

Naruto: Hum?! - Pareceu despertar de um transe. - Eles não viram nada?

Sasuke: Não. Apareceram ontem. (Ino, quer sair do meu pescoço? ¬¬)

Ino: Não. n.n

Naruto: E por quanto tempo eu dormi? oo'

Sasuke: Três dias.

Naruto: TRÊS DIAS!

Sasuke: Sim. u.u

Naruto: Como me deixaram dormir por três dias seguidos? Três mais um quatro, então... NÃO! FALTAM TRÊS DIAS PRA ACABAR O JOGO!

Gaara:...

Naruto: Tenho que achar essa DROGA de pergaminho! - Saiu correndo desesperado pela floresta enquanto todos voltavam ao que estavam fazendo.

Todos:...

Ino: Eu, heim... Ele tá mesmo querendo ganhar esse jogo. ú.ù

Sasuke:... - Tirou os braços de Ino de seu pescoço e pegou seu peixe. - Eu vou dar um passeio.

---

-

---

-** Procurando num canto da floresta - **

Naruto: Meu destino está naquele pergaminho... Como me deixaram dormir por tanto tempo?

Sasuke: Você estava cansado demais.

Naruto: Hum? - Olhou por cima do ombro.

Sasuke, sem encará-lo, ofereceu o peixe mucho no espeto enquanto mantinha a outra mão no bolso.

Sasuke: Tome. Está há três dias sem comer.

Naruto:...

O jinchuuriki aceitou o peixe e mordeu um pedaço. Ao sentir o gosto de comida acabou comendo o resto em dois tempos.

Sasuke: Escute o que eu vou dizer agora. Se não quiser ficar mais três dias sem utilidade, controle seu chakra. Ontem quase metade da Kitsune sai de você.

Naruto:...

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eles íam matar você.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Na hora... Meu corpo se moveu sozinho.

Sasuke...! - Cerrou os dentes nervoso. - Não quero ficar devendo a você, não quero ser seu protegido e da próxima vez que resolver bancar o herói eu o deixarei para trás. - Falou friamente. - Somos ninjas.

Naruto: Eu acreditei nisso.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Hmpf. - Virou o rosto mal humorado. - Pare de me proteger também. Somos eternos rivais, esqueceu?

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

Todos permaneciam tensos nos momentos finais da luta entre Naruto e Sasuke. Ambos, em lados opostos, concentravam chakra e se preparavam para atacar.

_"Chidori Nagashi"_

_"Rassegan do vento"_

O chidori não estava apenas acumulado na palma da mão de Sasuke, mas sim no corpo todo, e a medida que corria na direção do rival a energia aumentava. Por outro lado Naruto corria ao seu encontro com o ninjutsu em formação em apenas uma mão.

Os golpes se cruzaram, mas dessa vez não houve coalisão. O trovão não se propagou corretamente pelo ar e foi inibido, fazendo o golpe de Naruto lançar Sasuke longe.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

A poeira se espalhou dando visão à uma grande cratera em volta de Naruto, e Sasuke, um pouco mais distante, estava caído. Ambos estavam feridos gravemente.

Naruto: Ar... Ar...

Sasuke:... - Mexendo-se vagamente e tentando se levantar.

Naruto:...

O traidor de Konoha já se levantava sem forças, de costas para o rival, se apoiando na katana. Ao ver aquela cena Naruto sentiu os olhos arderem.

Naruto: Você... Você não vai desistir, não é?

Sasuke:... - Virando-se de frente e armando-se.

Naruto: Sasuke... Por que...

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Você era meu melhor amigo! - Gritou sentindo as lágrimas esquentarem seus olhos - Por que está fazendo isso?

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Porque... Eu só me permito ter um vínculo.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Tudo ficaria bem se você parasse de lutar por mim... Se você saísse dos meus pensamentos.

Naruto:...!

Sasuke: Eu _quero_ matá-lo, Naruto... E depois que eu o fizer, me livrarei de Konoha... Orochimaru e eu... Temos os mesmos planos.

Naruto:...! Sasuke!

De repente o Uchiha curvou a espinha num gesto de dor, preocupando o adversário.

Naruto: Sasuke, o que...! - Tentou se aproximar, mas algo o impediu. Uma sensação de pânico repentino. - N... Não!

Quando Sasuke voltou à posição normal, encarou Naruto com um sorriso assassino. Um sorriso que certamente não era dele.

Naruto: Ar...!

Sasuke: Tarde demais, Naruto-kun. Era para eu despertar depois que você morresse.

Naruto: Orochimaru...

Sasuke: Sim... A transferência já foi feita e eu estava adormecido no corpo de Sasuke-kun, esperando possuí-lo de vez. Uma das razões de Kabuto-kun ter pedido o adiantamento do exame foi para que ele coincidisse com minha posse.

Naruto:...!

Sasuke: Agora tenho um novo corpo... Muito mais bonito... Muito mais jovem... E vou realizar o último desejo de Sasuke-kun, Naruto. - Lambeu o lábio superior sádico. - Matar você.

Do lado de fora da barreira, haviam os que reconheceram a mudança.

Sakura: NÃO!

Shizune: Hokage-sama! Tem que parar essa luta agora! Orochimaru...

Tsunade:...

Shizune: Ho... Hokage-sama... Por que...?

Tsunade baixou o olhar tristonha e mirou Shizune com afeto.

Tsunade: Shizune, vamos interferir... Se Naruto morrer.

Shizune: Mas...

Tsunade: Um heroi se reconhece quando sua morte resulta de algo que naquele momento era importante. E nada é mais importante para Naruto agora...

_...do que se sacrificar por Sasuke._

Shizune:...

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

O jinchuuriki balançou a cabeça para fazer a lembrançar se dispersar.

Naruto: Aarre! Quando é que você vai entender que eu não quero deixá-lo para trás?

Sasuke:...

Naruto cruzou os braços invocado e mirou o chão com uma raiva crescente.

Naruto: Você não merece ouvir isso. Mas eu gosto de você. Pronto! Admito! Satisfeito?

Sasuke:...!

O Uchiha sentiu o rosto corar, mas tentou permanecer impassível.

Sasuke: Eu não estou com você porque quero. É tudo uma obrigação. Não consegui matar você então fiquei preso à Konoha.

Naruto: Eu sei. E ainda assim eu gosto de você.

Sasuke:...

O Uzumaki sentou-se no chão e passou a mãos pelos cabelos.

Sasuke: Você estava tendo um pesadelo. - Sentou-se ao seu lado. - Se lembra por que?

Naruto:...

_000Não havia paisagem por onde o rapaz pisava. De repente, à sua frente, um homem alto cujos cabelos loiros pareciam nunca penteados, apareceu.000_

Naruto apertou os olhos nervoso.

Naruto: Não. Não lembro.

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji e Hinata corriam para o leste, ambos com o byukugan ativado.

Neji: Hinata-sama, está vendo?

Hinata: S...Sim! Não está longe!

Neji: Isso mesmo. - Sorriu.

Hinata:...! Neji-nii-san! Pare!

A dupla parou no mesmo momento que um casal saltou a sua frente.

Hinata: Ar!

Shikamaru:...

Neji: Tudo bem. É só o Shikamaru.

Temari: Hum... Finalmente encontramos vocês.

Shikamaru: Achei que tinha perdido tempo.

Neji: Não precisamos de ajuda, obrigado.

Shikamaru: Eu não perguntei se precisam.

Neji:...

Temari (Para Hinata): Vamos, garota. Nós damos cobertura... RÁ! - Atirou uma kunai na folhagem e ouviu um movimento.

Quem parou na sua frente foi Sakura e Kabuto.

Sakura: Temari-san! Tudo bem. Somos nós.

Kabuto:...

Shikamaru: Pfff... Tivemos a mesma idéia. Quem diria.

Kabuto: Grandes mentes pensam iguais. - Mirou os Hyuugas. - Vamos ajudar a dar cobertura.

Neji: Como se eu confiasse em você. ù.ú

Kabuto: Sou tão suspeito quanto Sasuke-kun.

Neji: _Também não confio no Sasuke! _- Avançou um passo rispidamente.

Sakura: Neji, pare! Não sabe o que está falando. E Sasuke-kun agora trabalha para Konoha como todos nós e como Kabuto-san, certo?

Kabuto e Neji:...** - Se encarando com faíscas.**

Hinata: N... Neji-nii-san... Precisamos da ajuda deles.

Neji: É melhor ficar fora disso, Hinata-sama.

Shikamaru: Ora, ela tem razão.

Temari: Concordo. Vamos. - Tomou a frente e seguiu sendo acompanhada de todos, menos de Neji e Shikamaru .

Neji: Irritantes. ù.ú

Shikamaru: Chato. ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraya comia frutas num galho alto de uma árvore frondosa e avistou seu aprendiz perto das raízes.

Jiraya: Naruto!

Naruto: Huh? - Olhou para cima. - Não estava me vigiando, né?

Jiraya: Almoçando. O peixe não foi suficiente. Mas... Vi você com o Sasuke.

Naruto bufou e andou pela árvore parando perto do seniin e colocando as mãos para trás da cabeça.

Jiraya: Oh, não fique desse jeito. Me dar dor de cabeça.

Naruto: Hmpf. - sentou-se no tronco ao lado do ninja lendário. - Todos deviam ter me acordado. Principalmente o Sasuke.

Jiraya: Cuidado com o que diz.

Naruto:...

Jiraya: Todos procuraram em dobro para compensar seu cansaço. Especialmente Sasuke.

Sasuke: Sei... Como se ele se importasse.

Jiraya comeu o fruto até o caroço e o jogou fora, olhando para o horizonte o tempo todo.

Jiraya: Sasuke se preocupou com você esses três dias e fez questão que ninguém o acordasse até recuperar todo o seu chakra. A noite, quando voltava da procura, contemplava seu sono para ver se estava tudo bem.

Naruto:... - Olhou Jiraya surpreso.

Jiraya: Talvez seja para retribuir os cuidados que você lhe ofereceu. - Sorriu. - Você desencubou quatro caudas da kyuubi. Uma atitude irresponsável, mas você o fez unicamente para protegê-lo, não?

Naruto: Claro. - Murmurou sério olhando para baixo. - Eu faria o mesmo pela Sakura-chan.

Jiraya: Eu sei que faria.

Naruto:...

Jiraya: No fundo seu coração sempre esteve dividido, não é?

O jinchuuriki virou o rosto levemente corado. Uma maneira silenciosa de concordar com o que ele dizia.

---

Sasuke voltou mal humorado e sentou-se perto de uma árvore. Fingiu não notar a aproximação de Kakashi.

Kakashi: O passeio não foi bom?

Sasuke: Não.

Kakashi: Como está Naruto?

Sasuke: Não sei.

Kakashi: Vamos... Se abra comigo.

Sasuke: Desapareça. ù.ú

Kakashi: A relação professor e pupilo é mesmo uma coisa admirável ¬¬

O sensei sentou-se ao lado do chuunin e abriu seu "Paraíso Icha Icha".

Kakashi: Deve ser horrível ficar preso à Konoha... Ainda dá tempo de matar Naruto.

Sasuke: Eu já pensei nisso. - Respondeu sarcásticamente lembrando que há três dias desembainhou a katana pensanso nessa possibilidade, mas novamente não conseguiu.

Kakashi: E...?

Sasuke: Pfff... O trato já foi feito. Não vou desmanchar.

Kakashi: Você já perdeu tudo mesmo. Ninguém confia em você... Qual vai ser a diferença?

Sasuke: Hmpf.

Kakashi:...

Sasuke:...

Kakashi: Naruto tem que aprender a controlar esse chakra. Está ficando cada vez mais fácil as caudas da Kyuubi se libertarem. Quanto mais caudas, mais forte ele fica e mais descontrolado também. Até chegar o dia em que a Kitsune dominará ele por completo e vamos ter que matá-lo.

Sasuke:...

Kakashi:...

Sasuke: O problema é dele. - Levantou-se e cruzou os braços. - Eu estou aqui por causa do pergaminho. E serei eu quem irá pegá-lo. - Deu meia volta e foi embora.

Kakashi: Hm... - Voltou a ler o seu livrinho. - Amor ninja... Nunca perde mesmo a graça.

(Sasuke)_ "Ninguém manipulará Naruto enquanto eu estiver vivo. Nem mesmo a Kyuubi"._

---

Chouji: Hei, Sasukeeeeeeeeeee!

Sasuke:...?

Ino estava deitada inconsciente no colo de Chouji enquanto Gaara, ao seu lado, parecia se concentrar.

Sasuke: O que houve com ela?

Chouji: Entrou na mente de algum roedor rápido já faz tempo. Já o Kazekage-sama usou aquele olho para ir pelo mesmo caminho, mas...

Kankuro: Espere!

Sasuke:...

Gaara: Ahn...!

Ino: Ar!! - Acordou de repente.

Gaara engoliu ar acentuadamente perplexo enquanto Ino despertava pálida feito prata.

Gaara e Ino: Achei o pergaminho!

Sasuke, Chouji e Kankuro:...!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi, Haku e Kisame corriam apressados pelo meio da floresta.

Kisame: Você tem certeza que é por ali?

Haku: Sim. Eu levei dois dias para colocar o olho de Zetsu em mim. - Levantou a cabeça mostrando um cicatriz profunda no olho esquerdo. - Posso ver o pergaminho.

Itachi:...

Haku: Eu pegarei essa peça e aquele maldito jiinchuriki vai lamentar o dia em que nasceu. A primeira pessoa que eu o farei matar é o Kazekage-sama.

Kisame: Primeiro consiga o pergaminho, Haku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara e Ino corriam a frente acompanhadas de Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraya, Chouji e Kankuro.

(Naruto)_ "Aquele sonho..."_

_000 Naruto ficou paralizado até o quarto hokage tocar em seu ventre e fazê-lo sentir como se fosse sugado. M__al conseguia gritar enquanto sentia sua vida sendo arrancada. 000_

Naruto (Fechou os olhos tenso): É meu destino que está em jogo.

Sasuke: Naruto.

Naruto: Anh? - Olhou para o lado enquanto saltava ao lado de Sasuke.

O Uchiha abaixou a cabeça sério enquanto seus cabelos balançavam com o movimento.

Sasuke: Só para avisar...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Eu também gosto de você.

O Uzumaki olhou surpreso, mas sorriu serenamente e voltou a olhar para a frente.

Naruto: Eu sei.

**Continua**

* * *

**Esse capítulo tá curto pq é uma introdução para o próximo. Vcs já devem ter uma idéia :D**

**Propaganda, a alma do negócio.**

**Kisune**: Esse cap. foi mais breve pq funciona como uma introdução. O próximo tá mais denso (E com mais açucar :)

**Azmaria-chan:** Eu tb adoro o Naruto Possesso. Sasuke tá bem (Graças à Ino XD). Eles ainda tem que calejar mais um pouco.

**Simca-chan:** O resultado tá aí. n.n Acabei matando o Zetsu e passando o olho dele para Haku. X)

**Dany**: Obrigada, Dany. Espere o próximo capítulo.

**Gizele:** Jááá que você tocou nesse assunto... Não vai ter beijo, Gizele.

Personagens: QUÊ!!

Hamiko: To brincando XD O beijo tá mais perto do que vcs imaginam.

**Um abraço, gente!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara: Separem-se em duplas. O pergaminho está a cem metros daqui.

Ino: Hai!

As duplas se separaram para despistar os possíveis inimigos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji: AAAARH! - Sentia-se arremessado após uma explosão, mas Temari o segurou por trás antes que colidisse com uma árvore.

Deidara: Essa é a verdadeira arte. - Abaixou a cabeça demonstrando um sorriso sarcástico enquanto segurava Hinata pelos cabelos. - Alguém com olhos tão bonitos ser destruído.

Hinata: Aaar...!!

Neji: Hinata-sama!

Kabuto: Pare, Deidara.

Deidara: Hm? - Deu meia volta e mirou Kabuto, cujos olhos se escondiam por trás do reflexo dos óculos. - Kabuto?

Kabuto:...

Deidara: Está certo que nos traiu para se aliar a Orochimaru... Mas traiu ele para se juntar a quem? Sasuke-kun?

_"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!"_

Varias kunais explosivas foram lançadas por Sakura, acertando Deidara em cheio, cobrindo o local com fumaça.

Hinata: Cof. Cof. - Saiu correndo, se juntando a Temari e Neji. Este a pegou pelos braços e a trouxe para perto.

A fumaça se dispersava aos poucos.

Sakura: Eu sei que isso não o parou...

* * *

**Cap 9**

**Ideais e ilusões. Os sobreviventes do clã Uchiha. **

-

Há algum tempo Sasuke apenas tinha que se preocupar em quando receberia alta depois do exame chuunin. Os olhos deprimentes com profundas olheiras fixavam sem nenhum interesse a janela enquanto sentia os raios de sol baterem em seu rosto pálido.

**---Lembrança---**

A arena toda presenciou aquele momento. Naruto partia com o rassegan do vento e, numa jogada surpresa, Sasuke, já com o nível três do selo ativado, abriu a palma da mão e seu chakra se acumulou junto ao fogo.

Yamatto: Essa não...!!

Sai: Capitão Yamato, o que houve?

Kakashi: Contra o fogo o elemento de Naruto não tem muita chance.

Sai:!

Orochimaru (Sasuke): Atreva-se, Naruto-kun... E pode ser seu fim também.

Naruto: Grrr...

Orochimaru: Então...

Naruto: VOCÊ VEM COMIGO, SASUKE!

_"FUUTON RASSEGAN"_

Sakura: NARUTO, NÃO!!

O resultado foi o choque dos poderes. O vento alastrou o fogo de forma que só se viu as chamas circulando com tal intensidade que nem mesmo a barreira conseguiu conter a explosão.

**- Silêncio -**

A fumaça negra demorou para dispersar e os donos da barreira pareciam gravemente feridos. Ainda não se via nada além da arena destruída. Kiba fez menção de correr até lá, mas Shino estendeu o braço bloqueando o seu caminho. Muitos senhores feudais e governantes de outros países olhavam tudo com um certo interesse, até que a fumaça se dissipou de modo que desse para ver os corpos caídos e imóveis.

O Uchiha estava deitado de peito pra cima, desacordado, enquanto Naruto se encontrava a poucos centimetros dele, jogados de bruços no chão, formando um "T" com o corpo do amigo.

Ninguém ousou falar alguma coisa.

De repente o jinchuuriki levantou a cabeça com dificuldades, surpreendendo a todos que assistiam.

Sakura: Ar...!

Gaara: Está vivo.

Naruto: Sa... Su... Ke... - Estendia o braço seriamente queimado, como se implorasse para que o Uchiha reagisse. - Aaar...

Mas o corpo do traidor continuava imóvel. Naruto cerrou os dentes e sentiu as lágrimas se formarem. A dor o consumia aos poucos e, com uma firme crença de que o amigo ainda poderia estar vivo, perdeu os sentidos, pousando a mão sobre o ventre do Uchiha.

Sakura: Não... - Sentiu as lágrimas escorregarem pelo seu rosto. - Sasuke-kun... Naruto...

Kakashi:...

**- Todos olharam a cena tensos. -**

Lentamente a mão de Sasuke se moveu surpreendendo a platéia. Todos esperavam que o Uchiha se levantasse e terminasse seu serviço, mas ocorreu o contrário...

...Ela simplesmente pousou em cima da de Naruto, que já não se movia mais.

(Sasuke) _"Por que, Naruto..."_

Naruto:...

_"Por que não desiste de mim?"_ Apertou fracamente a mão do loiro.

De repente sentiu a mão de Naruto se mover lentamente e seu polegar escorregar timidamente pelos dedos de Sasuke. O Uchiha abriu os olhos e o fitou de modo indefinível, mas suas palpebras pesaram o fazendo mergulhar num descanso forçado.

Estava de volta à Konoha.

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hm.

Naruto: Está calculando os metros por acaso?

Sasuke: ...!!

Naruto: Que foi?! Oõ

Sasuke: _Essa não! _- O puxou pelo braço obrigando-o a segui-lo.

Naruto: O que fo...!!!

De repente uma série de clones-bombas de Haku se atiraram das árvores, explodindo um a um.

Naruto: AAAH! - Começou a correr com o amigo em sua cola. - Aquele louco espalhou armadilhas!

Sasuke: Tente despistá-las!

A dupla correu na mesma direção para se livrarem das explosões, escapando por pouco. Corriam em linha reta necessitando dos reflexos para não colidir com as árvores.

Naruto: Eles não acabam!

Sasuke:...!

Quando cinco se jogaram na direção do loiro, Sasuke puxou Naruto pelo pulso e o abraçou.

_"Sanjuu Rashoumon!"_

Do nada três portões surgiram, os protegendo de uma explosão que se alastrou pela floresta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara:... **- Parando de andar.**

Kankuro: Gaara?

_"Retsudo Tensho!"_

Varias pedras foram atiradas do céu, mas Gaara protegeu a si e o irmão com a areia.

Haku pisou no chão e olhou com fúria para os irmãos.

Gaara:...

Haku: Agora é só entre nós. E meu elemento é a terra. Não tem como me vencer, Kazekage-sama.

O ruivo apenas a mirou com seriedade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A explosão devastou a área, exeto o que os portões protegiam.

E quando eles desapareceram, Sasuke permaneceu abraçado ao jinchuuriki.

Naruto:...

Sasuke:...

Naruto levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos cor de ébano. Já era a segunda vez que aquilo acontecia, mas ainda sim se surpreendia com aquele gesto.

Só que agora o Uzumaki apenas o contemplava sério, deixando o Uchiha sem jeito.

Sasuke: Naruto, eu...

Naruto:...

Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Naruto tocava em seu rosto e o fitava como quem contempla uma obra de arte. Naquele momento seu sangue ferveu e toda a frieza que o Uchiha se dedicara a manter se esvaiu. Acabou cedendo à vontade de fechar os olhos, e beijou de leve os lábios do loiro, o fazendo fechar os olhos automaticamente.

Naruto mal se conteve. Aquele contato corporal fez o jinchuuriki passar as mãos pelo pescoço do amigo e entreabrir a boca, retribuindo o beijo, procurando a melhor posição para senti-lo cada vez mais. Sasuke colocou a língua lentamente na boca de Naruto e sentiu a dele roçar sobre a sua timidamente, até tomar coragem e passar a explorar uma a outra em movimentos que permitissem mais o contato, esquecendo que há pouco haviam sido atacados.

De longe, em cima de uma árvore, Itachi via tudo. Os olhos vermelhos fixos no irmão e sua shuriken segura na mão direita.

Os chuunins se afastaram lentamente e abriram os olhos. Com os rostos corados encostaram as frontes uma na outra enquanto se entreolhavam confusos, talvez tentando procurar alguma coisa para dizer naquela hora.

Lee: Narutoooooooooo! - Acenava com o verdadeiro espírito da juventude enquanto corria para perto da dupla.

Naruto:...?! - Olhou assustado para o lado e viu Gai e Lee se aproximando.

Sasuke:...!

Naruto: Sobrancelhudo?

Gai: Hei, rapazes! O que estão fazendo parados aí?

Sasuke: O mesmo que vocês eu suponho. - Falou em seu monotom, mesmo estando visivelmente corado.

Lee: Vimos alguém se aproximando, mas não sabíamos que era você, Sasuke. Poderia ter avisado.

Naruto: Como se o Sasuke fosse de acenar. ù.ú

Sasuke: Hm...! - Olhou para a dupla como se acabasse de juntar as peças. - Esperem, por onde vocês vieram?

Lee: Hm... Oeste?

Sasuke: Viemos do lado oposto!

Imediatamente uma shuriken foi lançada, mas bloqueada imediatamente pela kunai de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Ar!

Lee: Uou! Já chegaram aqui também?

Em cima de uma árvore, Itachi mantinha-se de braços cruzados e posição superior, olhando todos com desprezo.

Sasuke: Tsc. - Contraiu o punho e cerrou os dentes.

Itachi: Hmpf. Finalmente nos encontramos, irmãozinho.

Lee: Vamos logo acabar com el...

Sasuke: Ele é meu, Lee! - Falou estranhamente alterado.

Naruto:...!

Lee: Huh? Como é?

Sasuke: Achem o pergaminho. Você e Gai-san são bons em taijutsus e isso não é bom para ataques a distância. Além disso... - Colocou a mão na katana e olhou sério para o irmão. - Eu ainda tenho contas a acertar com ele.

Naruto: Você esqueceu que eu tô aqui por acaso?

Sasuke: Não piore as coisas. - O mirou com frieza por cima do ombro.

Naruto: Ora, seu...!!

Itachi: Ele tem razão, Naruto-kun... Você não está interessado nisso.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Isso é entre nós.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Enquanto isso, num local mais afastado.

Jiraya: Ups. **- Correndo.**

Kakashi: Não me diga que perdemos os garotos. u.ú

Jiraya: Não só isso. Estamos sendo seguidos.

O vento soprou mais forte e milhares de kunais foram lançadas, acertando Kakashi e Jiraya, mas os corpos se desfizeram em dois tocos de madeira.

Tobi saiu da folhagem e saltou no chão.

Tobi:...

A terra foi espalhada sorrateiramente.

Tobi: Não se esconda, Kakashi... Ou eu destruo a terra em que você se esconde.

Como se o sólido fosse líquido, o jounin saltou para fora junto com Jiraya e se pôs a frente de Tobi.

Tobi:...

Jiraya: Kakashi? - Olhou de um para o outro. - Desde quando há tanta intimidade entre vocês?

Kakashi:...

Tobi: Acaso não me reconhece mais?

Jiraya:...?

Kakashi: Huh? - O mirou repentinamente surpreso. - Essa voz...

Tobi endireitou a postura e se colocou em posição de guarda. Tirou a máscara, mostrando parte do rosto com prótese e apenas seu olho direito a mostra com o sharinga. Os cabelos e olhos escuros já pertenceram a alguém cheio de vida.

Kakashi: Obito!

Jiraya: Obito!? Uchiha Obito?

Kakashi:...!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Suigadan!!"_

Itachi liberou um ninjutsu fazendo com que a água se levantasse e atingisse todos, como se perfurasse.

Sasuke: _Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!_

Todos conseguiram se desviar, mas Sasuke desapareceu. Itachi olhou sério para os lados e saltou no momento que o caçula saiu da terra para puxá-lo para baixo.

Itachi:...

Sasuke: Vão! Já disse que ele é meu!

Naruto:...

(Naruto) _"Droga... Eu sou um ninja...!"_

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Vamos, sobrancelhudo!

Lee: Huh? _Hai._

O trio correu para o outro lado, deixando os irmãos a sós.

Sasuke: Eu sempre quis saber por que você tinha me deixado vivo... Mas agora eu sei. - Apontou a katana de modo ameaçador.

Itachi:...

Sasuke: Eu sou o único que pode derrotá-lo. Você só queria um adversário a altura!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara sobrevoava o céu com seu pássaro artesanal.

Kabuto: Ele vai atacar de novo.

Sakura: Deve ter algo que possa pará-lo... Um ataque a distância eficaz.

Shikamaru: Quem sabe... - Olhou para o lado e viu Ino e Choji se aproximando. -...!

Choji: Shikamaru!

Ino: Shika!

A mente do Nara funcionou como uma bombinha que acabara de ser acionada. Olhou confiante (E feliz) ao ver a dupla.

Shikamaru: Ino! Chouji!

Chouji: Estávamos preocupados. O que está acontecendo?

Ino: Huh? - Olhou para cima e viu Deidara. - Ele? Eu vou entrar na mente dele e pará-lo!

Shikamaru: Não, Ino.

Ino:...?

Shikamaru: Eu tenho um plano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Nagashi chidori!"_

O raio se propagou do corpo do Uchiha destruindo tudo, fazendo Itachi se recuar para proteger-se, entretanto o primogênito tirou um pergaminho da capa e o abriu.

_"Amaterasu"_

E um fogo negro foi expelido num jato.

Sasuke:...!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Numa caverna nas proximidades do país do arroz, Kabuto oferecia a Sasuke um vidro com um líquido dentro. As olheiras do Uchiha eram acentuadas pela sua palidez e aparência mórbida.

Sasuke: O que é isso? - Perguntou com voz seca.

Kabuto: Para você ficar mais forte.

Sasuke: Pff... Outra droga.

Kabuto:...

Sasuke: Disse que me contaria um segredo sobre Itachi.

Kabuto: Sim. Eu não costumo mentir, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Então?

Kabuto: Beba primeiro.

O rapaz bufou e abriu o frasco desconfiado. Mas acabou bebendo.

Kabuto: Quando encontrar Itachi daqui há um ano vai ser util... Trata-se do ninjutsu do deus do sol e do deus da lua.

Sasuke: Tsc.

Kabuto: Escute. Se a técnica do deus da lua faz você ficar preso em sua mente, revivendo dias em um segundo, a técnica do deus do sol libera o fogo negro que só se apaga depois de sete dias e sete noites. Esse é mais um motivo para você aprender a técnica do portão triplo do demônio. - Abriu um pergaminho e passou o dedo em uma das palavras. - Ele o protegerá desse ataque.

Sasuke:...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Sanjuu Rashoumon"_

Os três portões do demônio foram invocados e protegeram Sasuke antes que o fogo o acertasse.

Itachi: Tenho certeza que Kabuto lhe alertou do meu segredo! - Saltou, avançando, mas o caçula recuou.

Sasuke: Treinei para acabar com você e é o que farei!

Itachi: _Daibakufu no Jutsu!_

Sasuke: _Nagashi chidori!_

Um grande força de água colidiu com a energia do trovão, resultando num vapor instantâneo oriundo de uma reação química, dificultando a visão.

Quando o caçula olhou por cima do ombro, Itachi já preparava o ataque.

_"Tsukuyomi" _

Sasuke:...!

Os olhos de Sasuke perderam o brilho e sua mente se apagou.

---

_Uma criancinha corria pela vila da folha, temendo a cena que veria. Sasuke, ainda pequeno, chorava enquanto entrava em casa e as lágrimas saíram ainda mais ao ver os corpos dos pais aos pés de seu irmão._

_Sasuke: Aaaar!_

_Itachi:..._

_Sasuke: A... Aniki..._

_Itachi o mirava calado, até que a criança caiu sobre os joelhos e segurava o ventre tentando conter aquela dor._

_Sasuke: Não... - Chorava intensamente. - Tudo poderia ter sido diferente! Por que você..._

_Itachi:..._

_Sasuke: Ar! - Se levantou e correu para qualquer lugar longe dali. Tinha algo estranho com seu irmão e com aquela situação toda._

_"Você fugiu, se lembra?"_

_Sasuke: Aaar! - Olhou para o nada assustado._

_"Foi atrás de ajuda. Como se eu fosse ficar parado"_

_Sasuke: Eu não queria dizer quem tinha destruído o meu clã!- Cerrou os dentes e fechou as mãozinhas. - Mas eu disse! Você me deixou vivo para eu poder me vingar, não foi? Responda!_

_A paisagem novamente mudou em segundos. Sasuke agora tinha onze anos e estava com a aparência mudada. A dor era muito parecida com a que sentiu com a perda dos pais. Estava pensando neles e em Itachi enquanto olhava com ódio para Naruto no vale do fim._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba: Aaaaarg!!! - Sentiu-se arremessado por uma onda de Kisame, colindido contra uma árvore. - AR!

Shino: Kiba!

Kiba: Grrr...

Kisame: Não acredito que tenho que perder meu tempo com esses idiotas. - Fez uma sequência de sinais e colocou a mão no lago.

_"Goshokuzame!"_

Shino:...

A dupla e Akamaru olharam para o lago, que pareceu ganhar ligeiro movimento. De repente um tubarão apareceu, voltando a mergulhar.

Shino:...!

Kiba: Tubarões. - Olhou para o amigo tenso. - Ele vai tentar nos jogar na água?

Kisame: Não necessariamente. - Riu de forma maligna.

Imediatamente, Kisame praticamente engoliu toda a água do lago, assustando a dupla.

Akamaru: Grrr...

Kiba: Ele engoliu com tubarões e tudo!

Shino: Prepare-se.

_"Baku Suishouha!"_

Kiba:...!

A água foi atirada na direção dos oponentes, com os tubarões sedentos de sangue, mas antes que atingisse-os...

_"Yomi Numa!"_

Um pântano apareceu afundando os pés de Kisame, e um conjunto de árvores entrelaçadas se colocou entre Kiba, Shino e Akamaru e a água com os tubarões.

Kisame:...! - Saltou para cima de uma árvore antes que fosse completamente afundado.

Kiba: Hum! - Olhou para o chão e viu que seus pés estavam apoiados em raízes.

Shino: Ar...!

Um pouco mais longe, Naruto encarava com repulsa para o inimigo.

Naruto: Já estou ficando de saco cheio da Akatsuki!

Gai: Deixe ele comigo, rapazes. **- Sorrisão -** Achem logo esse pergaminho.

Kisame: Você!

Lee: Negativo! Eu vou ajudá-lo, Gai-sensei!

Gai: Nem pensar, Lee! Salve-se e ensine a todos o espírito da juventude!

Lee: Não vou deixar o senho para trás! Vamos lutar juntos!

Gai: Não! Salve-se!

Lee: Nunca!

Naruto, Kiba e Shino: ¬¬

Naruto: Arre! Vamos parar com isso! - Mirou Kisame em desafio e pegou sua kunai. - Eu vou acabar com ele do meu jeito!

Imediatamente o jinchuuriki mordeu o polegar e fez os sinais com as mãos, enterrando a palma no chão.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Um brilho se fez e quem apareceu foi o rei dos sapos.

Kisame:...!

Gai:...

Naruto: Huh? - Olhou para baixo e se viu pisando na cabeça de Gama Bunta. - He!He! O que acha de atacarmos, heim?

Gama Bunta: Hum? ... AAAR! - Sentiu seus pés afundarem no pântano. - IDIOTA! O que deu na sua cabeça para me invocar aqui!!!

Naruto: Desculpe. XD - Fez um sinal com as mãos e o pântano deu lugar à floresta.

Parte dos pés de Gama Bunta se encontravam enterrados, e ao tirá-los, algumas árvores foram derrubadas.

Naruto: Precisamos de espaço.

Gama Bunta: Entendo. - Desembainhou a katana e mirou em Kisame.

Kisame:...!!! - Saltou antes que a Katana o acertasse do mesmo modo que dez ou quinze árvores do local.

---

Perto dali, as árvores caíam fazendo até mesmo Deidara se desconcentrar. Pretendia atacar os ninjas, mas ao ver Gama Bunta seu alvo mudou.

Neji: Rá! - Saltou desviando de uma árvore derrubada, até que viu o rei dos sapos.

Hinata: Naruto-kun!

Temari: Hum!?

Sakura: Naruto?

Todos olhavam interessados para Gama Bunta e Naruto.

Kiba: Heei, Naruto! A gente cuida do pergaminho!

Naruto: Certo!

Gama Bunta: Hum? - Olhou para trás e viu Deidara e seu pássaro se aproximando. - Aaar!

Saltou antes que o adversário avançasse e logo começou uma troca consecutiva de golpes e contragolpes.

Naruto: Temos que ir para longe! Essa ave vai explodir a qualquer momento e vai matar eles!

Gama Bunta: Certo!

---

Lee: Uou! - Riu e encarou Kisame. - Muito bem! Agora é sua vez!

Mas o espadachim permanecia calado, com a cabeça baixa e séria.

Lee: Huh?

Kisame:...

Gai: Há! O que foi? Somos fortes demais pra você.

Kisame: Não. :) - Sorriu como uma garotinha.

Shino, Kiba, Lee,Gai e Akamaru: ÔÔ

Kisame: n.n

Todos: Oõ

Kisame: Chega. Não quero atacar.

Todos olharam institivamente para o lado e encontraram Shikamaru mais distante com sua sombra manipulando a de Kisame. Ao lado dele Choji carregava Ino desmaiada no colo.

Shikamaru: Pff... Eu ía usar contra Deidara, mas já que você está aqui...

Shino: Então... - Olhou para Kisame. - Essa é a Ino.

Kisame: Sim. n.n

Shikamaru: Mesmo com a quantidade de chakra grande demais, vai ser difícil resistir uma vez que se encontra manipulado por dentro e por fora.

Kisame:...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com os irmãos da areia.

Haku havia invocado o ninjutsu da escuridão eterna e lutava contra a dupla com uma certa vantagem devido o olho de Zetsu implantado em si.

Haku: Posso ver perfeitamente seus movimentos! E você não poderá me deter, Kazekage-sama!

Gaara: A... Ar! - Sentiu-se golpeado pelas costas.

A ninja o pegou pelo pescoço e o enforcou com força.

Gaara: Ar... A...!!!

Haku: Por já ter sido um jinchuuriki eu esperava mais de você.

Gaara:...! - Perdeu os movimentos e desmaiou.

Haku:...

De repente a feição de Gaara mudou, não só a feição como a textura de sua pele, que ficava cada vez mais áspera... Até se assemelha à madeira.

Haku:...! - Mirou o Kazekage e o que viu foi um boneco horrendo de madeira se movimentar para atacar. - Aaaar!

A escuridão se desfez, dando tempo para Gaara atacar enquanto Kankuro controlava a marionete.

Gaara: Eu também esperava.

_"Sabaku Kyuu"_

De repente, o Kazekage fez com que areia levantasse do chão, prendendo o corpo de Haku.

Haku: Ar...!

_"Sabaku Sousou"_

Haku:...!! AAAAAAAARHHHH!!!!

Gaara havia apertado a mão, quebrando ossos e membros da inimiga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi: Não pode ser... Você não pode ser Obito.

Obito: Hmpf... Você mudou bastante.

Jiraya: Arashi me falou de você. Tinha uma personalidade parecida com a que Kakashi tem agora.

Obito: Ele absorveu minha personalidade.

Kakashi:...

Obito: Você se lembra, Kakashi? Éramos do mesmo time... E por causa de sua estupidez eu quase morri. Se tívessemos ido juntos resgatar Rin tudo seria diferente. Mas não... Você preferiu agir por conta própria.

Kakashi: Eu fui depois atrás de você para salvá-lo.

Obito: Tarde demais. - Olhou com raiva para o colega. - Eu não fiquei com a Rin... Nem com o poder. Quando lhe dei o sharinga pensei que iria morrer, mas o líder me salvou.

Kakashi: Lider? O líder da Akatsuki?

Obito: Sim. E estou disposto a ter tudo o que eu tinha e conseguir tudo o que eu sonhei em ter. - Virou as costas e saiu andando. - Coisas que você me tirou.

Kakashi: Obito, espera. - Chamou com um tom anormal se comparado ao seu temperamente.

Obito:...

Kakashi:...

Obito: Você dizia que eu era um tolo.

Kakashi:...

Obito: Mas o tolo é você... Ganhou tudo, mas nunca mereceu nada.

Apesar de querer dizer alguma coisa as palavras não saíam da boca de Kakashi. Então Obito apenas continuou seu caminho.

Jiraya olhava tudo surpreso, até que a visão de Gama Bunta se afastando com o pássaro de Deidara chamou sua atenção.

---

Gama Bunta: Em algum momento vamos ter que enfrentá-lo.

Naruto:...

Gama Bunta: Está me ouvindo, Naruto?

Naruto: _Hai..._ - Olhava sério para o horizonte. - Eu não posso perdê-lo novamente.

Gama Bunta:...

Naruto: Pode parar agora.

O rei dos sapos parou enquanto Deidara avançava. Naruto apenas fechou os olhos e nada mais se viu.

Uma grande explosão devastou grande parte da floresta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke estava debaixo da chuva, olhando deprimido para o nada. Não sentia mais dor... Apenas um vazio._

_E como fazia tempo que não chorava, o céu chorou por ele._

_Ajoelhado no chão, permanecia apoiado nas mãos, e com o rosto muito próximo ao de Naruto inconsciente._

_Itachi: Você o venceu, não foi?_

_O caçula fechou os olhos com tristeza._

_Itachi: Poderia ter matado-o, mas preferiu seguir Orochimaru, se tornando um assassino do mesmo jeito. Queria mesmo se vingar de mim?_

_Sasuke: Só não quis seguir seus passos._

_Itachi:..._

_Sasuke abriu os olhos e acariciou o rosto do loiro com as costas dos dedos._

_Sasuke: Mas você tem razão, esse é um bom modo de conseguir a força... Ser um prodígio._

_Itachi:..._

_Sasuke: Quando eu me levantei e deixei o hitaiate com ele abandonei todo e qualquer vínculo que me fizesse ter vontade... De continuar vivo._

_Itachi:..._

_A chuva continuava a cair incessantemente, escondendo a expressão ligeiramente mudada de Itachi._

_Sasuke: Esse é o segredo do poder de todos da Akatsuki... Como não há o amor pela vida, não há porque o medo de correr riscos. Eu percebi isso... Fiquei mais forte, mas... - Fechou os olhos. - Eu ainda achava que após a minha vingança eu poderia voltar pra casa._

_Itachi:..._

_Sasuke: Por isso eu decidi matar Naruto. - Se levantou, encarando o irmão com ódio. -E foi por isso que você matou nossos pais, não? Agora entendi quando você disse que estava testando o seu poder. Você sempre foi um prodígio e isso o fez querer ficar cada vez mais forte!_

_Nesse mesmo momento o sharinga de Sasuke ativou e até mesmo sua feição pareceu mudar. Tomou a forma do rapaz de quinze anos que era, com as roupas de chuunin._

_Sasuke: O que não entendo é por que me deixou vivo!_

_Itachi:...!_

_A explosão de chakra fez a lembrança se desfazer e tudo voltar ao normal._

---

Sasuke "acordou" para a realidade e se colocou logo em posição de ataque enquanto Itachi meramente o focava. Não demorou para começar a acumular chidori em sua katana.

Sasuke: Você precisava tanto assim de um rival? Responda!

Itachi:...

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Hmpf. - Fechou os olhos. - O tempo acabou.

Sasuke: O quê!

O primogênito desapareceu instantaneamente.

Sasuke:...!!

---

Sasuke estava sentado sobre os joelhos e com as mãos no chão. Se havia algo que detestasse mais do que Itachi era o fato da sua vontade de se vingar diminuir vez ou outra.

_"Sasukeeee!"_

Sasuke: Hm! - Olhou para trás e viu Naruto correndo em sua direção. - ...

O jinchuuriki correu satisfeito até o amigo, mas ao se aproximar o Uchiha o mirou com severidade.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: O que foi?

Sasuke: Mostre seu cordão.

Naruto: Hm... - Tirou um dos fiozinhos de dentro da roupa e mostrou o frasquinho.

Sasuke suspirou aliviado.

Naruto: Cadê o Itachi? - Se ajoelhou perto dele.

Sasuke: Fugiu... Mas eu não sei porque.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Tsc. Foi como se alguém o mandasse ir embora.

Naruto: Hm... Eu sempre desconfiei que eles se comunicavam por pensamento.

Sasuke: Talvez.

A dupla ficou calada, olhando para a grama.

Naruto: Ah... Eu sei que não é uma boa hora, mas...

O rosto de Naruto corou.

Naruto: Aquele... Aquele beijo...

A feição de Sasuke mudou repentinamente para uma totalmente desconsertada e corada.

Sasuke: É uma péssima hora. - Virou o rosto.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Naruto... Me responda... Você tinha tudo para se tornar um chuunin. Por que não se tornou antes? Por que esperou até eu atacá-lo?

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso, mas depois sorriu inocentemente.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu tava esperando por você.

Sasuke:...!

Naruto: Queria que nos tornássemos chuunins juntos, sabe...

Sasuke olhou o loiro por um momento e aos poucos o sorriso do jinchuuriki se convertia em uma serenidade mesclada ao carinho.

Naruto: Eu sei que eu conseguiria passar nos exames sem problemas dessa vez.

Sasuke:...

Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram de forma sincera. A mão do Uchiha então pousou propositalmente na do jinchuuriki enquanto os dois aproximavam os rostos.

(Naruto) _"O ero saniin era a única pessoa que sabia que meus sentimentos eram divididos"_ Fechou os olhos e aproximou os lábios._ "Mas nem eu sei porque gosto tanto do Sasuke-chan"_

Naruto: Ar...! - Parou o que ía fazer e abriu os olhos exageradamente.

Sasuke: Naruto! - Olhou assustado para o amigo.

Naruto: Ar... AAAR!!!

Sasuke sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver o Uzumaki apertando o ventre de dor e perceber que o jinchuuriki estava mudando de forma contra a sua vontade.

(Sasuke)_ "Não pode ser..."_

Naruto: Gra... Grrr...

Naruto apertava com força os braços de Sasuke, lutando contra algo dentro de si. A Kyuubi queria se liberar contra a sua vontade. Isso era óbvio.

Sasuke: Naruto, reage! O que tá acontecendo? Por que...

Ouviu pisadas sobre a grama e trouxe mais o amigo para perto de si. Uma figura imperativa se aproximava da dupla, capaz de intimidar até mesmo Sasuke.

Naruto: Grrr... Sasu...

Seus olhos negros se negavam a ver aquilo que estava a sua frente. Os trajes característicos, os cabelos loiros e o semblante muito parecido com o de Naruto.

Yondaime hokage.

Sasuke:...!!

A medida que aquela figura se aproximava, o Uchiha trazia Naruto mais para perto, sem conseguir esconder a sua surpresa. Não acreditava que Uzumaki Arashi poderia estar vivo.

E menos ainda que o vencedor do jogo era ele.

O pergaminho havia sido encontrado.

**Continua**

* * *

Você não tem noção de quaaaanto esse cap. deu trabalho! 

**Reviews! A alma do negócio.**

**xX KiTSunE Xx**: Imagine Sasuke puto. Pois também é o que acaba de ter nesse cap. Coitado do Naruto agora. :(

**Simca-chan:** Vou anotar sua idéia. e colocar na lista de sugestões. Taí o beijo tão esperado

**Gizele:** E agora? Tá mais aliviada XD

Um abraços!!


	10. Chapter 10

Os olhos de Sasuke se negavam a acreditar no que via. Os trajes característicos, os cabelos loiros e o semblante muito parecido com o de Naruto. O pergaminho havia sido encontrado, por isso Naruto se transformava contra a vontade.

Naruto: Me larga, Sasuke! Eu vou machucar você!

Mas o Uchiha não escutava. Seus olhos estavam fixos naquela figura.

Arashi olhou do ex-traidor para Naruto com uma expressão indefinível.

Sasuke: Isso deve ser ilusão de Itachi. - Dizia trazendo bruscamente o amigo para perto de si.

Arashi: Parece uma ilusão?

Naruto: Ar...! - Se afastou de Sasuke ao ouvir aquela voz e mirou a figura tão surpreso quanto ele. - ...!!

Sasuke: Você está morto! Não pode ser real!

Arashi:...

O Yondaime abriu o pergaminho e olhou para aquilo como se fosse mais interessante que os dois chuunins. Em seguida aproximou dos dedos dos lábios e fechou os olhos.

Arashi: _Ativar kyuubi_.

Naruto: AAAAAR!

Sasuke: Naruto!

O jinchuuriki colocava as mãos na cabeça enquanto sua forma mudava e o chakra vermelho era liberado. O chakra vermelho explodiu e só não acertou Sasuke porque Jiraya saltou rapidamente e o tirou de lá.

Todos os shinobis correram até o local do conflito e ao verem Naruto liberando a fúria olharam horrorizados, exceto Gai, Kakashi, Kabuto, Gaara e Sakura.

Kiba: O que está acontecendo?

Hinata: H...!

Neji:...!

Naruto estava sobre as quatro "patas" e seu chakra vermelho desenhava quatro caudas. Mas adiante a figura do Quarto hokage o controlava pelo pergaminho.

* * *

**Cap. 10**

**O despertar da quatro caudas.**

-

Kakashi: Arashi-sensei!

Jiraya: Arashi...!

O Yondaime olhou desinteressado para o mestre e para o pupilo. De repente Obito passou por Kakashi, batendo seu ombro com o dele propositalmente para depois se juntar ao sensei.

Sasuke:...! - Olhou para Obito perplexo. - Você...!

Lee: Mas o que está acontecendo, Gai-sensei!?

Não só Lee como todos pareciam querer organizar as idéias e engolir tudo o que viam. Yondaime e Uchiha Obito vivos além de Naruto em fúria.

Sakura: Não pode ser! Aquele é o Yondaime Hokage!

Kisame (Ino): Como! Ele não está morto?

Tobi: Estava, idiotas.

Obito olhou para o céu e sorriu, acenando.

Obito: Deidara-chaaaan!

Todos olharam para cima e viram Deidara descendo de seu pássaro, mas ao invés de se juntar ao grupo, primeiro olhou para Kabuto.

Deidara: Você vem?

Kabuto:...

Sakura: Ar! - Mirou o espião ameaçadoramente. - Não se atreva! Seu tempo de vida está em minhas mãos!

Deidara: Então Orochimaru ainda não deu um jeito de resgatar você?

Arashi: Cale-se, Deidara.

Deidara:...!

Yondaime: Orochimaru é um traidor. A nossa missão é destruí-lo de um jeito ou de outro.

Naruto: Grrr...

Yondaime: Mate Sasuke, Naruto.

Sasuke: ...!

_"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"_

Naruto avançou em Sasuke enquanto os membros da Akatsuki saltavam embora. O Uchiha conseguiu desviar e desembainhou a katana.

Kisame (Ino): O que está acontecendo? - Fez menção de ajudar o Uchiha, mas vários clones de Naruto apareceram, funcionando como cerca humana. - Ar...!!!

Shikamaru: Isso é...

Kisame: Temos que ajudar Sasuke-kun!

Chouji: Espera, deixa comigo! - Afastou as pernas e juntou as mãos.

_"Baika no Jutsu!!"_

O peso de Chouji duplicou e como uma bola de boliche saiu esmagando alguns clones, desfazendo-os e abrindo caminho.

_"Chidori Nagashi!"_

_"Ooodama rasegan"_

Os golpes não se colidiram, pois foram dados em direções diferentes, mas acertaram um ao outro. Naruto se recuperou rapidamente e correu para atacar a presa.

Sasuke: _Sharingan!_

_"Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi"_

Três shurinkens avançaram em Naruto o prendendo contra uma árvore. Foi o tempo de Sasuke avançar com o Chidori e acertá-lo em seu ventre, sem ligar para o fato de seu hitaiate ter caído naquele momento.

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Kisame: Sasuke-kun vai matá-lo!

Shikamaru: Ino, não se desconcentre.

Kisame: Ar...!

Shikkamaru: Sasuke sabe o que está fazendo. - Olhou sério para a dupla. - Eu reparei que Naruto está usando chakra pra se recuperar. Temos que deixá-lo fraco.

Naruto soltou-se das cordas e acertou o rasegan em Sasuke, o fazendo girar e colidir contra uma árvore.

Sasuke: AR!

O jinchuuriki o prendeu pelo pescoço e apontou as garras para cravar nele.

Sakura: NARUTO, NÃO!

Kabuto correu aproveitando o caminho que Chouji tinha aberto e invadiu o campo de luta. Abriu imediatamente um pergaminho e invocou um conjunto de shurikens com linhas que amarraram o braço de Naruto antes que suas garras atravessassem o amigo.

Sasuke:...!

Kabuto: _Chave de sangue!_

Dessa vez uma agulha ensanguentada foi atirada do pergaminho, atingindo a testa de Sasuke.

Sasuke:...!!!

As pupilas do Uchiha contraíram e seus ouvidos pararam de decifrar os sons. A imagem de Naruto perdia o foco, sendo substituída por uma visão nublada...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto andava pelos corredores da enfermaria todo enfaixado. Ao ver que o quarto que queria visitar estava com a porta aberta, parou e se encostou na parede para não ser percebido.

Tsunade estava conversando com Sasuke.

Tsunade: Seu corpo vai ser recupera logo, consegui achar remédios adequados graças ao clã Nara. - Falou séria.

Sasuke:...

Tsunade: Entretanto, sua vida vai custar caro. Você perdeu o desafio.

Sasuke: Eu sei. - Falou distraído.

Tsunade: Bem - Abriu o pergaminho e leu algumas anotações. - Nenhum dos juízes a não ser eu e o Kazekage sabia o que realmente se passava e tanto as suas habilidades quanto as de Naruto surpreenderam a todos.

Sasuke:...

Tsunade: Sendo assim... Vocês foram os escolhidos para receberem o título de chuunins.

Naruto:...!

(Naruto) _"Chuunins!"_ Sorriu intistivamente_ "Eu sou chuunin!"_

Tsunade: Sasuke... Não posso pedir que não fuja, mas você sabe que não tem esse direito. Eu lhe dei a chance de matar Naruto então cumpra a sua palavra.

Sasuke: Hmpf. -Virou o rosto e passou a olhar a janela. - Tenho outra escolha?

Tsunade:...

Sasuke: Me deixe ficar só agora.

O jinchuuriki abaixou a cabeça e olhou sério para o chão.

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

Sasuke: Naruto... - Sentia seu corpo perder as forças e sua mente ficar cada vez mais distante enquanto o loiro o enforcava.

Naruto:...

(Sasuke) _"Quando tudo terminou e eu voltei pra Konoha, Orochimaru simplesmente desapareceu... No começo eu não liguei, mas depois eu comecei a cogitar a possibilidade dele voltar e me fazer sair daquela vila._

_Só que..."_

Tentava se manter consciente enquanto seus olhos expressavam clara tristeza.

_"... Eu descobri que senti muito a sua falta"_

As linhas seguravam o braço de Naruto e dentro da mente do jinchuuriki a cena era de um rapaz loiro ajoelhado, de cabeça baixa e os olhos vazios, sendo protegido pela Kitsune.

(Sasuke) _"Mas agora, eu..."_

As orbes do Uchiha viraram pra cima enquanto sentia o ar faltar.

_"Eu..."_

A imagem do beijo surgiu em sua mente. Seus lábios entravam em sincronia com os do amigo, e depois que se afastaram, apoiaram as frontes uma na outra enquanto se entreolhavam corados.

_"...Eu quero muito viver, Naruto..."_

Naruto: Grrr...

_"Sasuke!"_

Todos viram Sai e Ziyi correndo até a arena enquanto Sasuke perdia os sentidos. Imediatamente o ANBU abriu o caderno de desenhos e adicionou um selo.

_"Choujuu Giga!!"_

Uma ave de rapina gigante ganhou vida e cravou suas garras no jinchuuriki o tirando de lá. Naruto se debateu enquanto pôde e ao ver quem adicionara vida ao animal lançou seu chakra contra a ave, caindo de pé no momento que ela se desfez em tinta.

Naruto: RÁÁÁÁ! - Lançou uma corrente de chakra em Sai o fazendo girar e ser atirado contra um desfiladeiro.

Sakura: SAI! - Correu e fez com que o corpo de Sai colidisse com o seu. - AR!

_"Pare, Naruto-kun!"_

O ninja parou de repente e olhou para a dona da voz como uma fera provocada.

Ziyi: Antes de matar Sasuke-kun vai ter que me derrotar.

Kiba: Quê! - Tomou um passo a frente. - Ziyi-san, o que está fazendo?

Ziyi: Protegendo meus amigos, Kiba-kun.

Kiba:...!

Ziyi: Eu sinto muito por Jin-san. - Sorriu com melancolia e encarou o jinchuuriki. - Foi bom manter a máscara porque só assim eu conheci vocês.

Sakura: Ziyi-san...

Ziyi: Agora é minha vez de protegê-los.

Sai: Não!

Sai tentou se mover no colo da chuunin, mas foi seguro por esta.

Sakura: Sai, o que houve?

Sai: Sakura, Ziyi-san não é uma moça normal.

Sakura: ...?!

Sai: Havia um motivo para os tios dela mudarem de vilarejo toda a hora e desejarem tanto que ela se casasse mesmo tão jovem.

A viúva liberou um chakra cor de fogo, surpreendendo a todos. Seus olhos ficaram repentinamente dourados e hipnotizantes enquanto sua pele parecia ficar mais rígida. O chakra aumentava até brotarem dela duas asas de águia e... Quatro caudas de serpentes.

Todos:...!!

Sai: Ela é uma jinchuuriki, Sakura.

Sakura:...!

Ziyi: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! - Abriu as asas e avançou no loiro.

Jiraya: Soukou...!

Kakashi: Uma yonbi!

Naruto mirou a jinchuuriki de modo ameaçador e avançou para contra-atacá-la. Apesar dos movimentos rápidos do Uzumaki, a Soukou tinha a vantagem dos ares, deixando a disputa momentaneamente em taijutsus.

Hinata: Naruto-kun! - Correu até ele, mas Shino a segurou antes que ela chegasse.

Shino: Ele vai machucar você, Hinata-chan!

Enquanto isso Kabuto se aproximava do corpo de Sasuke e ao tocá-lo o Uchiha se moveu. Seus olhos se abriram e seu corpo ficou de pé, mas não era mais ele quem estava lá.

Apenas Kabuto sabia a diferença.

Kabuto: Senhor Orochimaru...

Sasuke: Vamos deixá-los aqui e ir embora. - Olhou com desprezo para os dois demônios. - A já Akatsuki está praticamente destruída.

Kabuto:_ Hai._

_---_

Naruto criou uma bola de chakra com as mãos e ao atingir o raio máximo a engoliu

Sakura: Não!

Naruto: GRÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

**- O chakra explodiu atingindo todos -**

Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino foram lançados juntos para o chão, fazendo com que Kisame se libertasse e também fosse atingido pelo chakra. Sakura se transportou com Sai para baixo da terra, Gaara usou o escudo da areia para proteger a si e aos irmãos, e os outros ninjas foram totalmente atingidos.

Seus clones continuavam se multiplicando com o vazamento, aumentando a barreira humana que isolava a luta.

A Soukou havia caído com o golpe, mas, apesar das suas asas danificadas e pele ferida, ainda não tinha sido derrotada.

Ziyi: RÁÁÁÁ! - Avançou em Naruto e enfiou suas presas venenosas nele.

Naruto: AARG! - A chutou com força, mas a moça usou as asas para não colidir com nada.

Novamente os jinchurikis avançaram um no outro para continuar lutando.

Temari: Shikamaru! - Correndo até o rapaz. - Shikamaru, acorde...

Shikamaru: Arr...

Ino: Eu não acredito que esse é o Naruto... - Olhou com pena para o rapaz. - Não parece ele.

Enquanto isso Gaara olhava para outra direção.

Kankuro: Algum problema?

Gaara:... - Olhou de relance para o irmão. - Eu vou ver uma coisa. Cuide da Temari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Sasuke e Kabuto haviam saído do campo de visão dos combatentes. Até que...

_"Gamaguchi Shibari!"_

Sasuke:...!

Kabuto: Senhor Orochimaru!

...O local foi cercado por carne viva, afundando os pés da dupla. Atrás deles estavam Jiraya, com os braços cruzados demonstrando confiança, e Kakashi, com o seu sharingan à mostra.

Sasuke:...

Jiraya: Você é mesmo impressionante, Orochimaru. Enganou a todos dormindo no corpo de Sasuke, só esperando para Kabuto acordá-lo. Esse cara não invadiu Konoha pra pegar o pergaminho do primeiro hokage... E sim pra despertá-lo dentro de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Descobriu isso sozinho, Jiraya?

Com o sinal de Jiraya o estômago do sapo se desfez.

Jiraya: Não necessariamente. Foi preciso Arashi mandar Naruto matá-lo.

Sasuke:...

Kabuto: Senhor Orochimaru...

Sasuke: Pode ir embora, Kabuto-kun... - Sorriu sádico. - Vai ser mais difícil dessa vez, não é, Jiraya?

Jiraya: Não!

Os dois morderam os polegares e fizeram a sequência de selos, enterrando depois a palma no chão.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Derrubando as árvores em volta, Manda e Gama Bunta foram invocados. O primeiro com Orochimaru sobre sua cabeça e o segundo com Jiraya e Gama Bunta.

Kakashi: Hm... Naruto estava com esse animal há pouco, certo?

Gama Bunta: Isso mesmo, por isso meu chakra está baixo... Jiraya, não espere muito.

Jiraya: Não se preocupe. Eu não quero lutar especificamente com Manda.

Gama Bunta:...

Jiraya: Kakashi?

Kakashi: Entendi. ú.ù

Jiraya: Ótimo.

_"Konbi Henge no Jutsu!"_

O sapo e Jiraya se juntaram para transformar-se em um lobo gigante, guiado por Kakashi.

Sasuke: Grande rainha das cobras, se acabar com esse verme eu sacrifico cem crianças para você.

Lobo: Agora! - Avançou correndo no réptil.

A cobra deslizou, desviando do golpe, e em seguida golpeou o lobo com a cauda. Mas o animal se pôs de pé e cravou os dentes perto de sua cabeça.

Enquanto isso Gaara chegava ao local e ao ver a cena saltou imediatamente sobre a cauda de Manda, correndo pelo seu corpo.

Manda: Heim! - Virou a cabeça num movimento tão brusco que quase o deixa cair.

O kazekage correu sobre ela e saltou antes que ela pudesse atacá-lo, se pondo a frente de Sasuke.

Sasuke:...!

Imediatamente o ruivo acertou um soco no rosto do Uchiha, mas logo Sasuke pegou seu braço, contra-atacando. Se colocaram em lados opostos da cabeça da cobra e o Uchiha sorriu do mesmo modo que Orochimaru.

Sasuke: Eu lembro de você, Gaara-kun... Manipulei seu sensei para fazer você e seus irmãos acharem mesmo que a vila da folha estava querendo invadir a vila da areia.

Gaara:...

O chuunin abriu a boca e tirou da garganta uma cobra, que se convertee numa espada: A Kusanagi.

Sasuke: E agora? O que fará? Sua barreira de areia não pode com isso, Kazekage.

Gaara: I... Idiota... - Fechou os punhos levemente nervoso.

Lobo: Agora, Kakashi!

Manda avançou na fera e esta atracou suas garras e dentes nel, dando chance para Kakashi saltar para cima da cobra e atacar Sasuke.

_"Raikiri Rasegan!"_

Numa mistura de rasegan com chidori, Sasuke foi lançado e eletrocutado para fora de Manda, colidindo com o chão. Nesse meio tempo Gaara pulou para fora da cabeça do animal e fez o conjunto de sinais.

_"Sabaku Taisou!"_

Manda: A...!!!

De repente a terra começou a tremer e Manda a ser engolida por ela. Gaara mantinha as mãos juntas, gastando todo o chakra naquele ato.

Manda: Maldito! Ar...!!! - Tentava se mover.

Enquanto isso Kakashi avançava em Sasuke com seu sharinga amostra, mas o rapaz se desviou num salto.

Kakashi (Pegando um pergaminho e fazendo a sequência de sinais): Esqueça, Sasuke.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

De repente cães ninjas saltaram e golpearam Sasuke, o deixando no chão, encurralado.

Kakashi:...

Sasuke: Muito bom, Kakashi. Mas...

Atrás do jounin, Sasuke saia da terra como se ela fosse líquida.

Kakashi:...!

Sasuke: Não funciona com clones.

Quando Kakashi se virou, Sasuke cravou a kusanagi em seu ventre e em seguida numa árvore.

Kakashi: AAAAR!!!

Jiraya (Na mente de Gama): KAKASHI!

Enquanto isso, Gaara fazia força para manter o chakra e enterrar Manda, que se debatia na areia, apenas com a cabeça e a ponta da cauda para fora.

Sasuke: Você é interessante, Kakashi. Mas não foi dessa vez. - Tirou a espada de seu corpo, fazendo o jounin cair no chão.

Kakashi: Arrh... Arhg...

Sasuke: Agora que eu tenho o sharinga foi fácil ver seu ponto cego.

Antes que Sasuke enterrasse mais uma vez a espada no jounin, a terra puxou Kakashi, fazendo o corpo desaparecer.

Sasuke:...!

A princípio achou que tratava-se de um plano de Gaara, mas o kazekage estava gastando todo o seu chakra enterrando Manda.

Até que sentiu uma outra presença atrás de si.

_"Orochimaru"_

Uma voz o chamou e quando Sasuke virou-se se deparou com Itachi.

_"Daibakufu no Jutsu!"_

A força de água acertou Sasuke, lançando-o contra a árvore, e antes que ele se levantasse, Itachi o pegou pela gola da roupa, olhando-o bem nos olhos.

Itachi: Você queria a mim, não é? E como não conseguiu apelou para meu irmão.

Sasuke (Com o sharinga ativado): Cuidado, Itachi-kun. - Mostrou um anel preso no dedo. - Eu ainda tenho isso.

Itachi: Eu sou mais forte.

O poder dos sharingas mais o poder dos anéis se ativaram diretamente, ativando imediatamente seus ninjutsus.

Sasuke:...!!!

Itachi:...!!!

Itachi largou Sasuke e se afastou tentando esconder aquela sensação, sem reparar que Sasuke teve a mesma reação. De repente o primogênito viu mortos-vivos saindo rapidamente da terra e o derrubando no chão, tirando sua carne com fúria enquanto o caçula começou a ver o chão se abrir e as sombras o engolirem.

Itachi: I... Impossível!!

Sasuke: A... AAAR...!!!

Jiraya: Huh?

Jiraya e Gama Bunta retornaram à forma original e o sannin satou rapidamente no chão, se dirigindo à Sasuke.

Jiraya:...! - Se ajoelhou perto do rapaz, que se contorcia.

(Jiraya) _"Incrivel... Sasuke tem o mesmo nível de poder que Itachi"_.

Sasuke: Aaaar...! Não! Ainda não posso ir! Eu sou imortal!

Jiraya: Pfff... Eu poderia deixá-lo no seu inferno, Orochimaru, mas Sasuke não merece isso.

O sannin pegou uma kunai e fez um corte no dedo indicador, colocando-o em contato com o pequeno ferimento na testa de Sasuke.

Jiraya: _Selo de sangue._

Sasuke:...!!!!

Novamente as pupilas do caçula Uchiha se contraíram e seus sentidos o abandonaram.

Manda: AAAAARH!! - Sentia-se sufocada até ser levanda completamente pela areia.

Com o ninjutsu desfeito Itachi acordou, e ao ver Sasuke levantou-se aborrecido, mirando o irmão como se fosse matá-lo ali mesmo, se não fosse Jiraya o protegendo.

Kisame: Itachi! Ahn? - Olhou a cena surpreso.

Jiraya:...

Itachi:...

Kisame: Vamos, Itachi. - Falou temeroso. - O jinchuuriki já está nas nossas mãos. Não tem porque desperdiçar chakra.

Itachi: Tsc.

O Uchiha olhou feio para Jiraya e se fundiu com a areia junto com Kisame, desaparecendo.

Jiraya: Jinchuuriki...! Sasuke! - Chamou dando um tapa em seu rosto. - Vamos, Sasuke! Acorde!

Sasuke: Hm... - Abriu os olhos cansados.

Jiraya: Temos que voltar e ajudar os outros.

Gaara andava lentamente até a dupla e ao se aproximar, teve que ser aparado por Jiraya para não cair no chão.

Jiraya: Kazekage-sama... Você está bem?

Gaara: _Hai..._ - Fechou os olhos cansado. - Onde está Kakashi-san?

Sasuke: Kakashi estava aqui?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto cravou as garras em Ziyi, mas esta o repeliu e lançou uma rajada de vento com suas asas.

Gai: Isso é mau.

Lee: Por que? Os dois estão lutando com o mesmo nível de poder!

Gai: Mas a Soukou está totalmente liberada, tanto que Ziyi está com as asas e as caudas, mas a Kitsune...

Neji: O que tem ela?

Gai: Está com apenas quatro caudas ativadas. E ela tem nove.

Naruto lançou Ziyi contra três árvores em fileiras, quebranndo as três.

Ziyi: AAAARH!

Naruto: Grrr... - Olhou feio para a oponente e ascendeu mais o chakra, fazendo mais uma cauda ser acionada.

Gai: Ops. oo

De repente os caninos de Naruto cresceram mais e seu fucinho ficou levemente avantajado. As marcas de seu rosto muito mais fundas e seus cabelos ficaram da cor do fogo.

Neji:...!!! NARUTO!

Naruto: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Avançou com tudo pra cima da Soukou.

Ziyi: AAAAAAAAARH!!!

Todos os que ainda estavam de pé presenciaram a cena impactante. A Kitsune enterrou a Soukou na florest, quebrando todos os ossos da mesmaa.

Sakura: ZIYI-SAN!...! AR! - Abraçou Sai em seus braços quando a terra começou a tremer com o impacto.

Todos se atiraram no chão com a perda do equilíbrio.

Gai: Isso é serio! - Levantou-se. - Não podemos deixar Naruto ir embora!

Lee Gai-sensei...!

Gai: Bem... A Soukou envenenou Naruto, então vai ser quase impossível mais uma cauda ser ativada. - Mordeu o polegar causando o ferimento e fez o conjunto de sinais antes de enterrar a palma no chão.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

E num estrondo peculiar, uma tartaruga gigante foi invocada.

Lee: Uou! Gai-sensei! O senhor invocou Ninkame!

Neji: Boa idéia... - Sorriu da maneira típica sua. - Isso certamente irá enfraquecê-lo.

Gai: Ninkame, nosso alvo é o loiro!

Ninkame: Entendi. - Falou carrancudo e se escondeu no casco.

Lee e Neji já corriam para longe dali e o casco levitou, girando depois com grande velocidade. Como uma bala cortou o vento e se jogar na direção de Naruto.

Naruto:...!!! AAAAR!!!!

Colidiu com tudo, enterrando Naruto num baque violento. Neji e Lee se esconderam atrás de uma árvore e ficaram observando.

Lee: É isso aí, Gai-senseeeeei!!!

Neji: Fica calado, Lee! - Via a cena toda sem esconder a ansiedade.

De repente o casco começou a ser levantado e logo apareceu Naruto carregando-o com raiva, até esticar os braços pra cima da cabeça...

Lee:...! O que mais ele consegue fazer com cinco caudas?

... E atirar o casco longe com Gai em cima.

Neji: CUIDADO! - Puxou Lee para o chão.

Ninkame foi atirado para perto de Kiba, Shino e Hinata, que tiveram que correr para não serem acertados, do mesmo modo que os clones de Naruto que se encontravam por lá.

Gai: Ups... **- Tonto**

Ninkame: Ele é teimoso. - Colocava os membros pra fora do casco cautelosamente.

Gai: Mais uma vez!

Novamente Ninkame entrou no casco e este girou rapidamente no ar, mas dessa vez atirando água pra todos os lados pela abertura, como uma bomba d'água.

Gai: É isso aí! Agora sim!

Ino: AAAH! - Fugia junto com os outros, se desviando dos tiros d'água.

Gai: Acerta ele, Ninkame!

Neji (Deitado e forçando Lee a ficar no chão): Gai-sensei vai matar a gente!

Naruto: AAAAAAHR!!!

Os jatos d'água acertaram Naruto, lançando-o contra as pedras, quebrando-as, e em seguida se atirou com violência contra o jinchuuriki, entertrando-se junto com ele.

Todos olharam a cena perplexos e os inúmeros clones desapareceram em fumaça.

Gai: Pronto... Se isso não o parou ao menos o enfraqueceu. Obrigado, Ninkame.

Ninkame: Disponha. u.u

O animal saiu do casco e desapareceu como fumaça, mostrando o buraco que havia formado e Naruto inconsciente lá dentro.

Naruto: Grrr... - Abriu os olhos lentamente.

Neji: ...!

O loiro saiu do buraco ainda rosnando, mas com duas cauda de chakra a menos e de forma cambaleante. O veneno da Soukou já fazia efeito, deixando-o cada vez mais fraco.

Três caudas, duas caudas e finalmente... Apenas uma cauda.

Naruto parou de andar e seus olhos demonstraram que perderia os sentidos brevemente, mas antes que caísse desacordado, alguém o aparou.

Todos:...!

**- Silêncio -**

A brisa soprava mais refrescante naquela hora.

A pessoa que segurava Naruto nos braços era Yondaime Hokage. O Quaro dos livros, e dos desenhos cuja imagem Konoha fez questão de preservar.

E não houve quem não ficasse impressionado ao finalmente perceber o quanto ele lembrava Naruto.

E que, apesar de ferido, o quanto o jinchuuriki parecia bem ali.

Gai: Arashi-sensei... - Sibilou estranhamente sério.

Lee e Neji miraram surpreso o sensei.

Sakura: N... Não...

O Hokage deu meia volta e começou a andar. Isso fez a Haruno se espertar.

Sakura: NÃO!

Mas antes que ela ou Sai pudessem alcançá-lo, o milhares de clones de Arashi pularam das árvores para atacar, ocupando todos e dando tempo para Itachi saltar da árvore e raptar Ziyi, enquanto Arashi simplesmente sumia.

Sai: Levaram os dois!!

Os clones do Hokage desfizeram em fumaça, deixando todos confusos, nesse mesmo momento Jiraya, Sasuke e Gaara chegavam ao local da disputa.

Sasuke:...! - Olhou para os lados atônito. - Cadê o Naruto?

Jiraya: Essa não...

Sasuke: Ar... - Deu meia volta e saiu correndo floresta adentro. - _Sharingan!_

Saltava sentindo que suas forças voltavam aos poucos. Se o jinchuuriki ainda tinha o cordão com seu fio de cabelo. Seria mais fácil encontrá-lo então.

---

Naruto acordou fraco e paralizado. Conseguiu sentir os movimentos de uma corrida e ver o rosto embaçado de Arashi na sua frente.

Naruto:...

Arashi: O veneno da Soukou está sendo tirado aos poucos. - Falou o homem o levando embora. - Precisamos de você vivo para remover o bijuu.

O jinchuuriki fechou os olhos deprimido.

Naruto: Você me odeia, não é?

Arashi:...

Naruto: Por minha causa minha mãe morreu. Ela não aguentou o parto... E morreu segundos depois de me ver.

Arashi:...

Naruto: O golpe de Itachi me fez lembrar de tudo... Inclusive do rosto dela.

O silêncio que se instalou após essa frase só foi atrapalhado pelo som da corrida. Mas quando Naruto fitou o pai nos olhos conseuiu ver uma expressão muito parecida com a de Sasuke, Sakura ou Sai quando estavam tristes.

Arashi: Foi tudo um plano, Naruto.

Naruto:...

Arashi: A ANBU-Ne é um ramo da ANBU que secretamente tenta acabar com a política do Hokage. Isso porque Danzou perdeu o lugar para Sarutobi e depois para mim. Quando descobrimos que Suna tinha formado um jinchuuriki no começo do ano Danzou falou que se tratava de uma ameaça para Konoha.

Naruto:...

Arashi: Mas eu decidi não intervir. - Falou sério, sem encarar o filho. - Suna é aliada de Konoha, e além do mais não tínhamos como formar uma arma tão poderosa quanto o filho do Yondaime Kazekage, Gaara. Então veio a idéia.

Naruto: I... Idéia...

Arashi: ... - Abaixou o olhar triste e parou de correr, pousando em cima de um galho. -

Naruto:...

Arashi: Danzou formou um grupo da ANBU-Ne e atraiu a Nove Caudas para a vila... - Voltou a mirar o filho nos olhos. - E só havia um meio de impedir que a Kitsune destruisse Konoha. Usando um sacrifício para selá-la.

Naruto ouvia a história sem conseguir reagir ou expressar alguma emoção. Primeiro porque seu corpo e mente estavam manipulados, depois porque sentia-se vazio... Um vazio confortável que o colo do Yondaime Hokage passava.

Arashi: Eu usei você, Naruto. Meu próprio filho. Eu não só me sacrifiquei por Konoha como sacrifiquei o que eu tinha de mais valioso.

Naruto:...

Arashi: Meu último pedido foi para que jamais fosse revelado o que você realmente era, mas que lhe ajudassem a se tornar um herói já que você foi a herança que sua mãe me deixou.

Naruto: Minha... Mãe?

Arashi: _Hai_. - Abriu um pequeno sorriso, mas que foi logo desmanchado. - Mas o que eu vi... É que muitos não souberam cuidar de você.

Naruto:...

Arashi: Não foi bem esse o destino que eu pedi.

Naruto: Yon... Daime... - Fechou os olhos lentamente, sentindo suas forças irem embora.

Arashi:...

(Arashi) _"Você foi um erro que eu planejo consertar, Naruto... __Nem que precise morrer para se ver livre disso"._

Arashi:...!

De repente o Yondaime conseguiu perceber Sasuke saltando três shurikens com linhas e saltou para o chão desviando-se.

Arashi: Ora...!

Sasuke: Ar... Ar... - Cerrou os dentes, encarando o Yondaime.

(Sasuke) _"Droga... Mesmo não vendo as linhas atreladas às shurikens ele conseguiu escapar"_.

Arashi: O que faz alguém como você achar que pode me derrotar?

Sasuke:...

O Hokage deixou Naruto encostado perto de uma árvore e concentrou chakra na palma da mão.

_"Dotton rasegan!"_

De repente a terra começou a tremer e as árvores a se derrubarem, fazendo Sasuke ter que saltar para não ser engolido pela terra ou acertado pelos troncos. O Uchiha rapidamente pulou de galho em galho até chegar perto o suficiente para atingir o Yondaime.

_"Chidori Nagashi!"_

_"Hiraishin no Jutsu"_

Como um trovão, o Yondaime se transportou para cima de um galho.

Sasuke:...! Como...?

Sakura: Sasuke-kuuun!

Os dois olharam para cima e viram uma outra ave de rapina mergulhando no céu, dirigida por Sai e Sakura, e antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, o animal cravou as garras na roupa de Naruto, o levando dali.

Sakura pulou da ave e se pôs ao lado de Sasuke.

_"Ikebana no Imeeji Suru!"_

A chuunin se dispersou em várias pétalas de flor de cerejeira, que avançaram sobre o oponente, impedindo-o de respirar.

Arashi: Seu chakra não é superior ao meu! - Com um movimento de mão o genjutsu se desfez.

Sakura: AR!- Sentiu-se empurrada para trás, mas permaneceu de pé, a frente de Sasuke.

Imediatamente Arashi disparou um feixe de chakra contra a dupla e a única reação de Sasuke foi carregar Sakura e correr antes que o golpe os acertasse. Nisso a ave de Sai mergulhava outra vez!

Sai: Segurem-se!

O Uchiha, contra a sua vontade, se segurou em uma das garras da ave e esta levantou vôo rapidamente, sumindo no céu.

Arashi:...

---

Acima da floresta, Sai, em cima da ave, segurava Naruto para que ele não caísse enquanto Sakura permanecia atrelada ao pescoço de Sasuke na garra do pássaro.

Sakura: Isso é imporssível! O Yondaime está morto! A técnica de selagem usada por ele requer a prisão da própria alma! Eu li isso depois de saber que Naruto é um jinchuuriki!

Sasuke:...

Sai: Vamos voltar para Konoha e avisar à Hokage-sama que Ziyi-san foi levada.

Sakura: _Hai._ A Akatsuki tem poucos membros agora e vai demorar muito para fazerem a extração.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longe dali Kakashi abria os olhos enquanto o sangue escorria de seu ventre. A imagem era clara. Quem estava a sua frente era Obito.

Obito:...

Kakashi: Não pode... Ser você...

Obito:...

Kakashi: O Obito que eu conheci... - Olhou para o homem tentando resistir à dor. - Jamais se aliaria à... Akatsuki.

O Uchiha agachou-se sério perto dele.

Obito: Eu pensava que tinha morrido, mas Zetsu e Deidara-chan me deram uma sobrevida com a condição de que eu os ajudaria em que precisassem. Pelo menos para eles eu fui útil.

Kakashi:...

Obito: Minhas células se regeneraram e logo me senti vivo novamente. Vivo... Mas com essa deformidade. Por isso treinei para entrar na Akatsuki. Só os fortes entram lá.

Kakashi: Obito...

Óbito: Eu entrei e dei conta de jinchuurikis sozinho, Kakashi... Sou forte como qualquer pessoa que se dê bem na vida... Forte como eu sempre desejei ser e como todos do clã Uchiha desejam.

Kakashi:...

O Uchiha tirou uma esfera prateada do bolso e lançou no ar, explodindo no céu. Depois seu corpo se fundiu à terra, levando-o embora.

Kakashi fechou os olhos, esperando a ajuda chegar.

**Continua**

* * *

Gente, sem saca. Isso é só ficção. Muitos desses golpes eu nem sei se as personagens realmente vão ter. XD 

**Harumi Chan:** Pena que o beijo nesse cap. só ficou na lembrança. Mas o Sasuke já resgatou o Naruto então sempre há esperanças XD Gostou da briga entre jinchuurikis? Espero que sim, Harumi-chan :D

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** É que esses dois não tem descanso mesmo, tem sempre que vir alguém pra atrapalhar... Vida de shinobi n.n. Eu não sei porque o YonYon ficou do mal, você sabe? He! He! Vou formular minha teoria no próximo capítulo, Kit-chan n.n

**Gi Uzumaki:** Num teve bju nesse cap., foi mais ação (O bju ficou no desejo pro Sasuke... E o Naruto nem deu tempo). Mas no próximo capítulo pode rolar XD Quem sabe.

**Dark Angel of the Crows:** Valeu!!! Dark, vc animou meu dia :D

**Gizele:** Isso q dá escritora que segue a fic pelos boatos n.n Tá certo, tá certo... Também sou adepta da corrente que seria uma boa se o YonYon fosse o líder. Tive que passar isso pra fic.

**Inu:** Enrolar??? Eu??? Nunca! Calúnia! Só não tinha o q o Tio Yon Yon falar naquela hora u.u. Um abraço, Ino XD

**Yue-chan:** Fico imaginando como seria as nove caudas do Naruto acionada **- Pensando -**

Sasuke: Nem pense em colocar uma insanidade dessas na fic ò.ó

Ziyi: Não apanhamos o suficiente não? òÓ

Hamiko: PO's não tem opinião própria.

Sasuke e Ziyi: ù.ú

**Mandy Lua:** Obrigada, Mandy! Esse capítulo vai pra vc. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Tsunade: O que aconteceu foi mesmo uma fatalidade. Agora que o líder da Akatsuki está com o pergaminho não só será mais acelerado o processo de extração da yonbi como eles ainda poderão controlar você, Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Sai permaneciam de pé na sala da Hokage.

Tsunade: Entretanto serão vocês que formarão a equipe de busca. Kakashi foi gravemente ferido, mas logo ficará bem.

Sasuke:...

Tsunade: Também irá com vocês será o capitão Yamato.

Sakura: Ar! - Sorriu.

(Sakura)_ "O capitão Yamato também sabe como cotrolar os bijuus por ter células do primeiro Hokage nele!"_ Olhou para Naruto. _"E o colar__ que Naruto usa pertenceu ao primeiro Hokage, então facilita mais seu controle"._

Tsunade: Amanhã começa a busca. Podem se retirar.

Ninjas: _Hai_.

Os quatro fizeram uma pequena reverência e se retiraram.

Tsunade:... - Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

A porta se abriu dando entrada a Jiraya, sério.

Jiraya: Kakashi está se recuperando.

Tsunade:...

Jiraya: É, Tsunade... O dia foi realmente cheio de surpresas.

Tsunade: Aquele garoto que você treinou... Não pode ser ele. E se eu me lembro bem... Obito também era cheio de vida. Não pode ser aliado da Akatsuki.

Jiraya: Mas eram eles sim.

Tsunade:...

Jiraya: Eu reconheceria Arashi... Da mesma forma que reconheceria Naruto.

* * *

**Cap. 11**

**A dor de Sasuke.**

-

Sakura: Foi isso que eu achei. - Na biblioteca, Sakura sentava a uma mesa redonda entre Sai e Sasuke. - Nesse livro.

Sasuke:...? Um livro da seção especial?

Sakura: Tive permissão da Hokage. - Abriu o livro até chegar à pagina marcada.

Apesar da poeira, era possível ler na folha amarela _"Método de selamento: Shiki Fuujin"._

Naruto:...

Sakura: Naruto, foi uma variante dessa técnica que o Yondaime usou para derrotar a Kitsune. Só que nessa o usuário sacrifica a própria vida e retira a alma do adversário, prendendo-a na barriga do deus da morte junto com a sua. E eles lutarão na barriga dele pela eternidade.

Folheou mais um página, dessa vez mostrando: _"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki"._

Sakura: Essa é a técnica variante. A que o Yondaime usou em você. Por se tratar de um demônio ele não pode ser selado no umbigo do deus da morte, então precisa ser selado no umbigo de um ser humano, que será usado como sacrifício, um jinchuuriki. Em troca o portador da técnica dará a sua própria alma ao deus da morte.

Silêncio. Sob olhares mais que interessados a chuunin fechou o livro.

Sakura: Como vêem, tanto numa técnica quanto na outra o Yondaime chega a dar a própria vida. Mesmo que um clone seja usado durante o processo.

Naruto:...

Sakura: Não havia como ele estar vivo.

Sai: Você desconfia de uma farsa?

Sakura:...

Naruto: Era ele sim.

Sakura: Hm!

Naruto: Eu tenho certeza, Sakura-chan.

Sasuke:...

Sai: Naruto tem razão. Sakura, não é só o Yondaime que está vivo, Uchiha Obito também está.

Sasuke: Tsc... - Colocou os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos. - Desde quando todos esses mortos voltam a vida?

Sai: Pense no lado bom. Seu clã não está mais em extinção. n.n

Sasuke: Não é hora pra brincadeiras, Sai. ù.ú"

Naruto: Sobre Uchiha Obito é melhor falarmos com Kakashi. Quanto ao Yondaime... - Desviou o olhar para o livro. - Só tem uma maneira dele estar vivo. Alguém ressucitou ele com algum jutsu proibido.

Sai: Alguém da Akatsuki?

Sasuke: Talvez... - Mirou Naruto diretamente. - A Akatsuki pode ter escolhido o próprio líder.

Naruto: Hum?

Sasuke: Obito era pupilo do Yondaime, meu irmão trabalhava para ele como Hokage e a fama dele depois do selamento ficou conhecida. Eles precisavam de alguém forte como líder.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: A pergunta é... - Voltou a olhar para a mesa. - Como conseguiram ressucitá-lo?

Sai: Eu li que o Yondaime Hokage sabia usar os quatro elementos e era conmhecido como trovão de Konoha porque conseguia se movimentar muito rápido.

Sasuke se lembrou da cena. Na hora que foi usar seu Chidori Nagashi o Hokage rapidamente apareceu em cima de uma árvore. Mas se podia se mover tão rápido por que não foi até a ave de Sai?

Sai: Pensando bem... Obito e Yondaime não foram ressucitados da mesma forma.

Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto olharam interessados.

Sakura: Como!?

Sai: Yondaime não envelheceu muito e está intacto, já Obito carrega uma prótese na área que foi lesionada e pareceu ter crescido normalmente. Além disso todos tem certeza que o Hokage-sama morreu, mas Uchiha Obito poderia muito bem ter sido ressucitado por meios médicos.

Sakura:...

Sasuke: Só nos resta esperar até amanhã. - Se levantou, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu meia volta.

Sakura: Vai ver o Kakashi-sensei conosco mais tarde, Sasuke-kun? n.n

Sasuke: _Hai_. Até mais.

---

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

---

A tarde chegou tão viva quanto as vestes do jinchuuriki local.

Konoha não estava tão movimentada, mas as poucas pessoas que por ali se encontravam tinham reações parecida ao ver Naruto passando após seu ramen das 14 horas. O loiro olhou para elas, notando a repulsa. Certamente a notícia de que ele virara uma mini-kyuubi na noite anterior já se alastrara.

Não ía demorar muito para os que não sabiam descobrissem a verdade sobre sua identidade de jinchuuriki.

Ao olhar para frente, se deparou com Sasuke andando um pouco mais adiante. Sentiu o coração dar um salto e seus pés pararem. Respirou... Respirou... Respirou... E só depois se tocou que o Uchiha estava indo embora. Foi então que sua mente disse pros seus pés correrem sem saber por que. A mente também não sabia por que mandava os pés correrem, tampouco por que Naruto queria ver tanto aquele ser irritante.

Mas ele queria mesmo falar com aquele ser irritante.

Naruto: SASUKEEEEE!

Sasuke:...! - Parou de andar surpreso ao ver o loiro.

Naruto: Sasuke! Ar... Ahn...

Deu um branco.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu... - Sorriu repentinamente corado. - Nem perguntei se você tava bem.

Sasuke ficou calado enquanto o loiro pensava se não poderia ter dado uma desculpa menos tosca.

Naruto: Bem, é que...

Sasuke: Naruto.

Naruto: Hm?

Sasuke sorriu e olhou para o lado, indicando suas fãs em montinhos.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Vem.

Pegou na mão do loiro e passaram a andar lado a lado.

---

Da janela do hospital, Jiraya olhava tudo com os braços cruzados. Estava dentro do apartamento onde Kakashi estava internado e dormindo. As outras visitas eram Gai e Iruka.

Iruka: Yondaime... Obito... Tudo num dia só.

Gai: Nunca imaginei Arashi-sensei líder da Akatsuki. - Mantinha-se sério.

Iruka:...

Kakashi: Ahn...

Gai e Iruka: Kakashi!

Jiraya: Hm! - Desviou a atenção da janela.

Kakashi abriu os olhos, mirou os três de relance, e virou a cabeça desisteressado.

Kakashi: Você fazem muito barulho. ¬¬

Iruka: Ele está bem n.n

Gai: Kakashi!!! - Correu para perto da cama com lágrimas nos olhos. - Meu grande rival, achei que ía ser pra sempre dessa vez!

Kakashi **- Gota -**

Kakashi: Sasuke e Naruto... - Murmurou olhando para Jiraya. - Eles...

Jiraya: Estão bem e, nesse momento... A sós.

Iruka e Gai: Huh?

Jiraya: Agora sobre você e Obito. - Se afastou da janela e se aproximou da cama. - O que houve? Achei que tinham se tornado amigos. O sharingan que você carrega foi presente dele antes do incidente, estou certo?

Kakashi:...

Jiraya: Tem certeza que são a mesma pessoa?

Kakashi:... - Fechou os olhos. - No começo achei que não.

Jiraya:...

Kakashi: Mas foi ele que me resgatou.

Gai:...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na floresta de Konoha, sobre um clima agradável, Naruto e Sasuke se beijavam sob uma árvore frondosa, enquanto a brisa os afagava. Os lábios se mantinham numa sincronia perfeita enquanto os dedos de Sasuke escorregavam pelos cabelos do loiro e este apoiava as mãos em seus ombros.

Se afastaram e se entreolharam, mas logo voltaram ao beijo de forma cálida.

Naruto passou seus lábios pelo o canto dos de Uchiha, depois se afastou e abriu os olhos. Estavam muito próximos, com o jinchuuriki lhe acariciando a face com os dedos.

Sasuke:...

Quando Sasuke abriu os olhos, Naruto tirou o cordão com o frasquinho como pingente e deixou na mão do amigo.

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Não entendi.

Naruto: O jogo acabou. - Falou olhando-o nos olhos - Você não precisa mais se preocupar comigo.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Essa é a chance de se vingar do seu irmão. E agora que sei quem é meu pai, sei exatamente o que você sente.

Sasuke: Acha que eu não sei separar as coisas?

Naruto: Eu não sei separar. - Desviou o olhar, mas ainda com os rostos próximos.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu não esqueci que quase matei você por causa daquele pergaminho. Quando achar seu irmão, aja comigo do mesmo jeito que você agiria se... _Isso_ não estivesse acontecendo entre a gente.

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sem esperar, sentiu os braços do Uchiha o acolherem num abraço, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

Sasuke: _Baka_.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Você sempre foi minha prioridade... Mesmo que eu não quisesse.

Naruto: Eu sei...

-

-

---

-

-

O dia seguinte mostrou um céu denso. Haku estava com o grupo antes de entrarem na floresta. Seus olhos apresentavam-se vazios e falava como se não tivesse vida. Já seu corpo apresentava cordões.

Kakashi: Ainda bem que Gaara-sama não a matou, caso contrario não teríamos como saber do esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Gaara: Eu queria poder ir com vocês.

Naruto: Tudo bem, Gaara. E obrigado. Você ajudou muito. n.n

C. Yamatto: Vamos nos separar em grupos de três. Eu vou com Sai e Sakura?

Kakashi: _Hai_. Não tenho preferência, mas quero ficar com Naruto e Sasuke.

Gaara: Boa sorte.

O Kazekage fez uma pequena reverência e o grupo.seguiu floresta adentro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziyi: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

A estátua dos nove dragões já estava ativada, com Ziyi no centro. Suas asas e caudas danificadas e todo seu chakra saindo pela boca, ouvidos e olhos enquanto o líder murmurava os escritos no pergaminho.

Kisame: Haku valia mais morta do que viva. Nos delatou sob o efeito do ninjutsu de Sabaku no Kankuro.

Arashi: Itachi, Kisame, cuidem deles. E evitem desperdício de chakra. Com o pergaminho o processo se torna mais rápido, mas é melhor não arriscarmos.

Itachi e Kisame quebraram a corrente de chakra enquanto Deidara e Tobi tentavam mantê-la juntamente com o líder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O grupo de Kakashi corriam rapidamente pelos galhos, sem ligar para a força do vento contrário.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Hm.

Naruto: Qual o motivo de querer vir justamente conosco?

Kakashi:...

Naruto:...

Kakashi: Não é preciso uma bola de cristal pra prever que nosso trio não vai durar muito tempo junto. - Falou sério. - Os três tem um objetivo que está além de salvar Ziyi-san.

Naruto:...

Kakashi: O outro grupo não. E nossas questões pessoais só atrapalhariam a missão deles.

Sasuke:...

Kakashi: Tudo bem pra você, Naruto?

Naruto: Huh?

Kakashi: Nem eu nem Sasuke estaremos por perto caso a Kyuubi desperte.

Naruto:... - Olhou para frente como se não tivesse ouvido nada demais. - Pra mim é melhor assim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame: O que está fazendo? - Inquiriu ao ver Itachi seguindo em frente.

Itachi: Não vou usar uma marionete dessa vez.

Kisame:...

Itachi: Meu irmão já está ficando muito chato. Quero acabar com ele pessoalmente.

Kisame: As ordens do líder foram essas. Temos que evitar gastar chakra.

Itachi: Eu nunca me liguei a alguém e não é agora que vou fazer isso. E se me atrapalhar...

Kisame:...

Itachi: ...Eu mato você.

Kisame:...!

Itachi prosseguiu deixando o parceiro atônito para trás.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi: AR...!

Sasuke: NARUTO!

Sasuke se jogou contra o jinchuuriki quando uma força de água surgiu da terra, destruindo até mesmo as raízes mais fortes. Kakashi saltou para o chão, se juntando aos pupilos, e viram alguém em cima de um galho.

Itachi:...

Sasuke: Grrr...

Sasuke fez menção de avançar, mas Naruto colocou um dos braços à frente.

Naruto: Peraí, ele pode não ser o Itachi!

Sasuke:...

Kakashi: Naruto tem razão. Os membros da Akatsuki não lutam pessoalmente apesar de fazerem o mesmo estrago. Tente não gastar muito chakra, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Verdadeiro ou não eu lutarei com ele da mesma forma. - Afastou o braço de Naruto e deu um passo a frente.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Você tem razão, Kakashi. São nossas lutas pessoais que estão em jogo. Me deixem acertar a minha e vão embora.

Naruto:...! - Fechou os punhos num súbito acesso de raiva. - Kakashi-sensei não disse isso! O outro grupo vai seguir em frente! Deixa a gente ajudar que vamos conseguir seguir!

Sasuke: Eu NÃO quero sua ajuda, Naruto!

Naruto:...!

Sasuke: Não seja idiota e aja comigo do mesmo jeito que você agiria se _isso_ não tivesse acontecendo entre nós!

Naruto:...

Kakashi: Hum?!

Naruto mirou Sasuke de um jeito indefinido, talvez não desejando tanto que o Uchiha tivesse guardado aquelas palavras.

Sasuke: Hmpf... - Virou as costas e abaixou a cabeça.

Kakashi:...

Naruto: Certo. - Falou enraivecido.

O loiro deu meia volta invocado, contraiu os punhos e começou a andar.

Sasuke: Naru-chan. - Murmurou.

Naruto: ... - Parou e olhou para trás, mas Sasuke continuava de costas para ele.

Sasuke: Naruto... Vê se não morre.

Naruto:...

Kakashi:...

Naruto: Hmpf. Você também

Num salto, o jinchuuriki desapareceu pelas folhagens e seguiu o caminho com Kakashi, sob o assobio do vento.

A área parecia pequena demais para os dois irmãos que se encaravam.

Itachi:...

Sasuke: Não passa de hoje. - sibilou olhando seco para Itachi. - Hoje lhe mostrarei pelo que vivi o tempo todo.

Itachi: Me matar não foi seu único objetivo... Nem o qual você mais considerou, embora tivesse tentado.

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Tolo.

---

Enquanto isso, Naruto e Kakashi saltavam entre os galhos, tentando compensar o tempo perdido.

Kakashi: Chan, é? Fiquei desacordado tanto tempo assim? ¬¬

Naruto: Huh! - Corado. - Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: Ora, Naruto-kun... n.n Não precisa ter vergonha.

Naruto: Não tô com vergonha. ù.ú

Kakashi: Então não aconteceu nada entre vocês?

Naruto:...

Kakashi:...

O jounin olhou desconfiado para o pupilo.

Kakashi: Naruto, quero que seja sincero.

Naruto: Eu não minto. - Falou sem pensar muito. Apenas olhava para frente.

Kakashi: Gosta do Sasuke?

Naruto:_ Hai. _

Kakashi: E também gosta da Sakura, certo?

Naruto: _Hai_.

Kakashi: Hm...

Naruto:...

Kakashi:...

Naruto:...

Kakashi: Você só tem essa cara de inocente, né? n.n

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Ò.Ó Pra que eu tô perdendo meu tempo ouvindo o senhor?

Kakashi: Quer ficar com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, Naru-chan? ¬¬

Naruto: Não. Eu não gosto do Sasuke como eu gosto da Sakura-chan. ù.ú

Kakashi: Não?

Naruto: Não. Eu admiro a Sakura-chan. Ela é tudo o que uma esposa minha deveria ser. Rigorosa, inteligente e bonita. Ela nem sabe o quanto eu admiro isso nela.

Kakashi:...

Naruto: Mas o Sasuke é diferente... Eu quero sempre ficar perto dele e sempre quis chamar sua atenção e a única forma que eu tinha de fazer isso era provocando ele. Mas ele é tão insuportável que me fez ter ódio com o tempo.

Kakashi:...

Mesmo com a corrida era possível ver o semblante de Naruto mudado.

Naruto: Quando... Quando ele foi embora foi a pior sensação que eu tive... Fiquei imaginando várias maneiras de trazê-lo de volta e quando vi que ele poderia até me matar...

Kakashi:...

Naruto: Eu... Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão importante. Eu não treinei para ser um Hokage, treinei pra buscar o Sasuke.

Kakashi:...

Naruto: No começo da volta dele eu fiquei chateado, achando que tinha perdido tempo. Mas então... - Sorriu.

Naruto parou de falar e mergulhou em seus pensamentos. Antes de irem embora com Ziyi, Sasuke o puxou para abraçá-lo quase que automaticamente.

Kakashi: Amor ninja... - Suspirou. - Ele também lhe odiava pelo mesmo motivo.

Naruto:...

Kakashi: Temos que ser mais rápidos. Vamos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke iniciou a luta desembainhando a katana e correndo até Itachi, que se desviou defletindo o impacto com uma kunai e virando-se para o lado. O caçula moveu-se rapidamente e cravou a katana no ventre do irmão, mas este não sangrou, e sim, explodiu, quase machucando gravemente o oponente.

Sasuke:...!!! - Olhando para os lados desconfiado. - Arrr...!!!

Imadiatamente uma compilação de braços saíram do chão para puxarem Sasuke.

Sasuke: Um genjutsu! Ar...! - Ativou o sharingan.

As mãos continuavam saindo e puxando Sasuke com mais força, até uma segurar seu pescoço e apertá-lo.

O selo amaldiçoado do caçula começou a se espalhar e seu sharingan demonstrar reação ao golpe.

Sasuke: Eu conheço... A técnica...

_"Kyouten Chiten!"_

Como sharingan, Sasuke conseguiu localizar o irmão, não só se libertando do genjutsu como fazendo voltar para Itachi. O rapaz estava na frente do caçula, e ao se deparar com seu próprio genjutsu liberou chakra para desfazê-lo.

Itachi:... - Apontando o dedo para Sasuke.

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: Dessa vez você não voltará para o mundo real.

Sasuke:...!

Itachi encurralou o irmão contra a árvore, mas logo a figura se converteu em um pedaço de tronco seco, Sasuke apareceu por trás e soltou o cuspe de fogo, que foi anulado pelo oponente com uma só mão.

_Chidori Nagashi!_

Itachi:...!

Um outro Sasuke soltou o chidori, destruindo a terra num estrondo, enquanto aquele que soltara o cuspe de fogo desaparecia. Itachi colocou os braços em "x" e foi arrastado de pé, tentando segurar o golpe.

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

Naquele dia fazia uma tarde quente...

Sasuke, com seus sete anos de idade, voltava pra casa carregado pelo irmão mais velho.

Itachi: Está triste, Sasuke?

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Fez alguma travessura?

O garotinho acenou negativamente.

Itachi:...

Sasuke: Eu fugi de uma briga, _aniki_. Fiquei com medo e fui embora.

Itachi:...

Sasuke: Você descobriu o sharingan muito novo e... Eu ainda nem sei fazer o cuspe de fogo.

Itachi: Da feita que você aprende o Cuspe de fogo o clã não o vê como uma criança. É isso que quer?

Sasuke:...

O vento passou rasteiro, só pra aumentar o calor.

Itachi: Fugir de uma briga é prova de covardia, mas é um convite pra você praticar mais. Muitas vezes a coragem vira imprudência.

Sasuke: Então... Eu vou praticar mais.

Itachi: Podia começar andando com as próprias pernas.

Sasuke: Ahn...

Itachi:...

O primogênito parou e mirou o horizonte, ainda com o caçula nas costas.

Itachi: Você é meu irmão, Sasuke. A pessoa que posso tratar como igual.

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Então quando estiver preparado eu serei seu adversário.

A criança abriu um sorriso esperançoso.

Sasuke: Promete?

Itachi: Eu já menti pra você?

Sasuke: Ahr... Obrigado, _aniki_.

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

Itachi: Grrr...

_"Daibakufu no Jutsu!"_

Um grande força de água avançou em Sasuke, o fazendo colidir contra uma árvore, rachando-a. Quando o caçula olhou por cima do ombro, Itachi lançava quatro kunais, amarrando-o no tronco.

Sasuke:..!

O primogênito abriu novamente o pergaminho pra invocar o deus do fogo.

Com o sharinga ativado, Sasuke fez Itachi achar que a terra estava se abrindo aos seus pés, dando tempo para ele se soltar das linhas.

Sasuke: RÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

_"Amaterasu"_

Mas o fogo negro foi disparado diretamente contra Sasuke, queimando-o vivo.

Sasuke: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHH!!!!

Itachi:...

Sasuke caiu no chão e se contorceu enquanto Itachi permanecia imóvel a sua frente, notando que, com a dor do irmão, o selo amaldiçoado evoluía.

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAHRRR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRRR!

A aparência de Sasuke começou a mudar. Sua pele e olhos escureceram, e seus cabelos embranqueceram. O seu selo chegava ao nível 3, suportando a dor do fogo de sete dias.

E como uma fera avançou em Itachi, trocando repentinos taijutsus com o irmão.

Sasuke: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

O chidori se alastrou pelo seu corpo, fazendo-o ter a potência de um trovão.

(Sasuke)_"Todo esse tempo tentei não seguir seus passos! Todo esse tempo abri mão de coisas importantes somente para me vingar de você!"_

Cada irmão ficou de um lado da área, exalando chakra. Itachi concentrava o fogo negro em sua mão enquanto Sasuke segurava firmemente a katana.

Itachi: Essa é a sua intenção? Se destruir junto comigo?

Sasuke: Se esse for o único jeito de derrotar você, sim!

Itachi:...!

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto: ...Quando achar seu irmão, aja comigo do mesmo jeito que você agiria se isso não estivesse acontecendo.

Sasuke: Baka. - Abraçou-o.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Você sempre foi minha prioridade... Mesmo que eu não quisesse.

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

(Sasuke) _"Naruto... Eu quero muito viver"_

Itachi: DESISTA, IDIOTA!

_" mas se não for como a gente planeja..."_

_"CHIDORI NAGASHI"_

_"AMATERASU"_

_"...Adeus"_

_-_

**- Uma explosão se fez sob o céu expessamente denso. -**

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Naruto: Arh...! - Parou de correr e olhou o céu.

Kakashi: Naruto?

Naruto: Sa... Sasuke...

Kakashi:...

Houve um silêncio repentino, cortado pelo vento, e de repente começou a chover.

Naruto: Ar...!!

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

Sasuke: Quando dois grandes ninjas possuem muita afinidade, são capazes de saber o que o outro está sentindo, mesmo que não troquem palavras.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Consegue saber o que eu estou sentindo, Naruto?

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

Naruto: Chuva...

Naruto olhava perplexo o céu enquanto a chuva lavava seu rosto. Conseguia sentir um grande aperto, semelhante ao que sentira quando perdeu o amigo pela primeira vez.

Kakashi:...

Naruto: Sasuke... Você está chorando?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O corpo de Itachi era lavado pela chuva enquanto Sasuke permanecia de joelhos e com a cabeça baixa ao lado do irmão e o corpo em chamas. Seus olhos eram confundidos pela sombra da franja e a visão confundida com a água.

Itachi abriu os olhos e olhou o céu.

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Eu era o prodígio do clã Uchiha. - Falou lentamente, como se não tivesse chakra pra isso.

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Com oito anos eu já tinha desenvolvido o sharingan... E com 10 já era chuunin... Cresci com muitas expectativas em cima de mim... Todos duvidavam que alguém fosse chegar até onde eu cheguei... Até mesmo você.

Sasuke:...

O primogênito olhava dolosamente para o vazio enquanto um fio de sangue escorria da sua boca.

Itachi: Não é só a falta do clã que nos traz solidão... Eu estive sozinho o tempo todo mesmo rodeado de pessoas.

Sasuke:...!

Itachi olhava o auge numa expressão nunca antes vista por Sasuke. Estava sério, mesmo com suas forças se esvaindo.

Itachi: Tanto poder me isolou do mundo e acabei ficando cada vez mais só... E quando você tem muito poder e não vê uma finalidade pra ele... Muito ódio é acumulado.

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Foi por isso que matei todos do clã. Criaram expectativas sobre mim... Então resolvi mostrar o que eu sabia fazer.

Sasuke: Você enlouqueceu... - Contraiu os punhos sobre os joelhos e olhou para o chão com uma expressão sofrida. - Você enlouqueceu, essa é a verdade.

Itachi:...

Sasuke: ENTÃO POR QUE ME DEIXOU VIVO? - Encarou o irmão com fúria, enquanto as lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos. - VOCÊ MATOU TODOS, MAS NÃO A MIM! POR QUE?

Houve um silêncio. Quando Sasuke finalmente mostrara os olhos deixara nítida suas lágrimas.

Itachi:...

Sasuke: Idiota... Por que me deixou vivo? Você disse pra eu me vingar! Queria tanto assim um rival?

Abaixou a cabeça, desistindo de engolir as lágrimas. Ninguém estava vendo... Apenas Itachi, mas o irmão já estava acostumado.

Itachi: Não qualquer rival.

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Teria que ser tão forte quanto eu, com o sharingan mais poderoso e que conhecesse tão bem a solidão, a dor e o ódio... Como eu.

Sasuke: Ar...!

Itachi: Eu escolhi você, Sasuke... E você não me decepcionou.

Sasuke: Itachi...!

Itachi fechou os olhos cedendo à fraqueza e nesse momento Sasuke o acolheu perplexo.

Itachi:...

Sasuke: Itachi, não!

Itachi:... Você é meu irmão, Sasuke...

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Tê-lo como rival... Inimigo...

Sasuke:...

Itachi: ...Parecia a única maneira de não me sentir tão só.

As forças de Itachi foram embora e seu corpo amoleceu quando perdeu todos os sentidos. Sasuke não sabia por que estava triste, por que chorava ou porque ainda carregava o irmão nos braços esperando que ele estivesse vivo.

Mas estar com Itachi era estar com sua família.

E só isso importava.

**Continua**

**-**

* * *

Tá acabando a fic, gente. Esse é o motivo de tá curtinho esse capítulo n.n

**Reviews, a alma do negócio**

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Aqui está a continuação, Kit. Pena que já tá acabando n.n

**Mandy Lua:** He!He! Sasuke já perdoou e agora tem seus próprios problemas. Ainda tem muito pela frente pra esse casal.

**DAnii:** Tá quase no fim, então o happy end não tá longe XD. Abraços!

**Gizele:** Brigada!!! Espero que esteja se divertindo com o Flerte também! n.n

**0Dany0:** Hehehehe! Mais um beijo. E tb. Ficar sem internet virou mania aqui também.

**Azmaria-chan:** Ok! Ok! Valorizando os reviews... Tá aqui o capítulo. E como vai ser carnaval a fic vai seguir rápido agora n.n

**Inu:** Akatsuki se aliando à Konoha? Hm... Vai ter final feliz sim n.n Bora só ver qual e pra quem. XD

**yue-chan :** Certo, vamos lá.

Os bijuus são demônios com caudas. Por exemplo o Shukaku (Que estava preso no Gaara) e a Kitsune (Presa no Naruto). Quanto mais caudas, masi forte o demônio.

O nome deles vem de acordo com o número de caudas. O Shukaku é um ichibi (ichi1) pq tem só uma cauda e a Kitsune é uma Kyuubi (Kyu 9) pq tem 9 caudas.

Existem 9 bijuus e um deles é a Soukou, que é uma cobra com asas de águia. Esse bijuu é uma yonbi (yon 4) porque tem 4 caudas.

Quando Naruto lutava com Ziyi ela despertou todas as quatro caudas da Yonbi, mas Naruto não tinha liberado as nove da Kitsune, então lutaram de igual pra igual.

Respondido? n.n

Xau, gente!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Jiraya ajoelhou-se perto do corpo inconsciente de Sasuke, abriu o pergaminho e lacrou o fogo negro lá dentro. Depois o fechou.

Jiraya: Sasuke. Sasuke, acorde.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos, que se mostraram imensamente vazios, e mirou o sannin como se não estivesse diante dele.

Jiraya: Itachi... Ele por acaso...

Sasuke:...

Jiraya: Deixa pra lá. - Desviou o olhar sério. - Consegue andar?

O chuunin fechou os olhos e mexeu-se, colocando-se de joelhos, com as palmas das mãos para o chão.

Sasuke: Vamos. - Olhou convicto para o sannin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi: Perdemos Itachi.

Tobi: Como é?

Deidara: Hmpf. No final das contas aquele era descartável.

Arashi: Cuidem dos que restaram. Deidara, o jinchuuriki da kyuubi ficará sob sua responsabilidade.

Tobi:...

Arashi: Agora vão.

* * *

**Cap. 12**

**Akatsuki. Guardiã do ente querido.**

-

Ocorreu há muito tempo...

Havia uma ponte que Arashi usava para ponto de encontro com seus pupilos. Mas naquele dia não havia missão então a usou para passar um momento a sós com uma moça de cabelos loiros claríssimos e olhos vivamente azuis.

Grávida.

Megumi curvou a espinha momentaneamente, segurando a barriga.

Arashi: O que foi? Já vai nascer?

Megumi: Ora, claro que não, seu bobo. - Encostou-se no parapeito da ponte. - Só é um rapaz muito hiperativo.

Arashi: Pode ser uma menina, já pensou?

Megumi: Não. Mamãe disse que as meninas são mais calmas. Tenho certeza que será um menino.

Arashi: Então quem está aí é o Naruto? - Sorriu radiante e se inclinou para a barriga, mirando-a com carinho. - Isso é tudo é pressa pra conhecer Konoha?

Megumi: Se tiver a sua paciência é capaz que venha nascer amanhã.

Arashi: Eu não sou impaciente. ¬¬

Danzou: Hokage-sama!

Arashi: Huh? - Voltou a ficar de pé e mirou Danzou. - O que houve?

Danzou: Notícias de Suna. A vila resolveu criar uma nova arma. Um jinchuuriki. Filho do yondaime Kazekage.

Arashi: Filho... Está falando de Sabaku no Gaara?

Danzou: Aquela velha conselheira foi longe demais. Certamente planeja atacar a vila já que lacrou um bijuu no próprio neto.

Arashi:...

Danzou: Hokage-sama... Temos que proteger Konoha de uma possível ameaça criando nossa própria arma. Um jinchuriki...

Arashi: Um jinchuuriki é um sacrifício. Não. Não vou criar um.

Danzou: Mas... É seu dever como...

Arashi: Não preciso que me diga qual meu dever, Danzou.

Danzou:...

Arashi: Além do mais Suna é nossa aliada. Não devemos nos preocupar.

Danzou: Hokage-sama...

O yondaime olhou para a esposa e depois para o ANBU.

Arashi: Olha... Depois conversamos. Se você teme uma revolta daremos um jeito de nos proteger. Mas sem bijuus.

Danzou: _Hai._

O hokage deu um meio abraço em Megumi e a levou dali num passeio, sob a mira do homem.

Megumi: O filho do yondaime kazekage? Gaara?

Arashi: Não gosto de tocar nesse assunto. A esposa do yondaime morreu no parto.

Megumi: E você acha que eu também vou morrer? - Riu descontraídamente. - Ora, Arashi-chan, deixe de bobagem...

Arashi: Não é bobagem.

Megumi:...

Arashi: Não vou conseguir viver sem você, Megumi.

Megumi:...

A moça parou de andar e mirou o marido. Sorriu então de forma serena para beijá-lo.

Megumi: Eu não vou deixá-lo, Arashi-chan. Você se preocupa demais.

Arashi:...

---

Mas as palavras da esposa não fizeram sentido. Megumi havia morrido no parto na madrugada do dia 10 de outubro. Naquela noite o hokage se instalou em qualquer lugar do seu quarto e ficou em silêncio. O choro do desespero já havia passado, agora as lágrimas que caíam eram lágrimas da tristeza mais profunda.

Hanna: Arashi-kun? - Uma mulher abriu a porta devagarinho, com um bebê no colo.

Arashi: Arh... - Olhou para trás secando as lágrimas e sorriu. - Hanna-chan.

Hanna: Ele já está amamentado como mandou.

O hokage foi até a mulher, abriu mais a porta e pegou a criança no colo, que agora dormia tranquilamente.

Arashi: Não foi uma ordem. Foi um pedido de um amigo. Obrigado.

Hanna: Que isso... Ele agora é irmão de leite de Hinata. Tenho certeza que eles se darão muito bem.

Arashi: Obrigado mesmo.

Hanna: _Hai._ E como é o nome dele?

Arashi: Naruto.

Hanna: É um nome bonito. - Fez uma pequena reverência e saiu enquanto o yondaime sentava-se na cama carregando o bebê.

A brisa daquela noite era discreta, mas gelada, a ponto de fazer o hokage enrolar mais a criança na manta.

Arashi: Sua mãe queria tanto que você nascesse... - Fechou os olhos e desmanchou o sorriso. - Será que ela sabia que era isso que iria acontecer?

Naruto:...

Arashi: Você não vai ficar só, Naruto. Quando estiver em condições lhe apresentarei a Konoha e ela irá protegê-lo... Até chegar o dia em que você poderá protegê-la.

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

A chuva enegrecera o céu e descarregava-se com tanta violência que atrapalhava a corrida dos ninjas.

(Naruto) _"Muito tempo se passou... Muita coisa aconteceu. Agora estou mais forte e tenho o Sasuke de volta, mas... É tudo muito diferente agora."_

_"Eu não sei mais o que quero"_

_"Bunshin Bakuha!"_

Dois clones se colocaram a frente dos ninjas e explodiram, fazendo Kakashi e Naruto serem lançados para trás.

Naruto: Cof! Cof!

Kakashi:...!

Naruto: Mas o que...! - Olhou para frente e viu Obito de braços cruzados.

Obito:...

Naruto: Uchiha Obito!

O jinchuuriki contraiu os punhos e deu um passo a frente, mas Kakashi bloqueou seu caminho com um dos braços.

Kakashi: Isso não é com você, Naruto. Vá embora.

Naruto: Até o senhor, Kakashi-sensei! Seremos mais rápido se lutarmos juntos!

Kakashi: Se Obito pertence à Akatsuki então é porque é tão forte quanto qualquer outro membro.

Obito:...

Naruto:...

Obito: Ouviu o que ele disse, Naruto-kun. n.n

Naruto: Ahn!

Obito: Vá embora. - Mudou a expressão de repente, para uma séria.

Naruto:...

O jinchuuriki olhou do sensei para o Uchiha e girou os olhos, mas seguiu em frente correndo.

Os dois ninjas se colocaram em posição de luta e Obito foi o primeiro a fazer o conjunto de sinais.

Obito: _Doton..._

_"Doryou Dango"_

O Uchiha criou uma pedra tirada do chão e lançou contra Kakashi.

_"Doryuu Heki"_

Para proteger-se o jounin levantou uma barreira de terra, o qual a pedra colidiu.

Kakashi:... AR!!!!

De repente uma quantidade enorme de pedras apareceram no céu, caindo em cima do Hatake, que mesmo se desviando de algumas, acabou sendo soterrado.

Obito:...

As pedras se moveram lentamente e Kakashi saiu debaixo delas ferido.

Kakashi: Você vai dar trabalho.

O oponente sorriu confiante e se colocou em posição de guarda, provocando o ex-companheiro com a mão direita.

---

---

---

_"Suikoudan no Jutsu"_

Sakura: Capitão Yamato!

_"Doryuu Jouheki"_

Uma grande barreira de terra se fez, absorvendo toda a água lançada por Kisame.

Yamato: Que azar... Você é especialista em suiton, elemento água, e eu sei lidar com a terra.

Kisame: Você fala demais, idiota.

Yamato: Sakura, Sai, vão embora.

Sakura: O quê!?

Sai: Capitão Yamato...

Yamato: Vão logo! Nossa missão é trazer Ziyi-san de volta! Vão!

Sai: A... _Hai._ - Abriu desconsertado um pergaminho com desenho e colocou um selo.

_"Choujuu Giga"_

Do pergaminho saiu uma grande figura parecida com um demônio meio cobra, meio águia. Sai pegou Sakura e montou no pássaro, voando para longe dali.

Sakura: Essa... Essa é a Soukou?

Sai: Não resisti. Só não sei se está bem desenhado. - Acelerou mais o vôo com a chuunin abraçada à sua cintura. - Segure-se!

---

---

---

Naruto: Ar... Ar... Ar... - Parou de correr ao ver a figura a sua frente. - Você!

Deidara: Saudades, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Saia da minha frente, idiota! - Passou correndo ignorando completamente Deidara. - Estou ocupado demais!

Deidara: Insolente!

_"Kibaku Nendo"_

Quatro aves de argila foram atiradas contra Naruto, se esticaram por si só e se agarraram a ele como cordas, explodindo.

Naruto: AAAAAAAH!!!

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**- Em Konoha -**

Tsunade corria até a fronteira da vila.

Shizune: Hokage-sama! - Correndo na direção da médica.

Tsunade: Não me impeça, Shizune.

Shizune: Mas... Você não pode sair daqui! A vila precisa de você! Não pode arriscar!

Tsunade:...

Shizune: Hokage-sama...

Tsunade: Eu tenho uma idéia do que aconteceu com o Yondaime agora, Shizune. - Sorriu enquanto corria. - E ele foi alguém especial pra vila e também para Jiraya.

Shizune:...

Tsunade: Eu não vou deixar que aquele velho idiota faça alguma besteira.

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

O chakra saía de Ziyi com fluxo intenso e começava a despertar uma das cabeças da estátua dos nove dragões.

Arashi: Como eu previa. O pergaminho do Primeiro acelera o processo.

"CRÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ"

Arashi: Hm?

Sai e Sakura voavam atraves do demônio alado, que numa manobra conseguiu entrar pela fresta da caverna da Akatsuki, prosseguindo seu vôo.

Sakura: Agora!

A ave colidiu com o Yondaime num estrondo avassalador, mas para a surpresa da dupla, o líder não estava mais no local, e sim, atrás deles.

Sakura:...!

Sai: Como ele faz isso?

A linha de chakra fora quebrada, e Ziyi apresentava o corpo inerte.

Arashi: Foi o cúmulo.

_Doton rasengan!_

A terra de repente tremeu, lançando o casal longe.

Sai e Sakura? AAARH!

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

Fazia um dia quente em Konoha, e tanto Kakashi quanto Rin e quanto Arashi esperavam a uma hora um certo alguém.

Kakashi: Hoje ele morre.

Obito: Ohayooooo! - Acenando.

Rin: ISSO É HORA DE CHEGAR! NÃO TEM RELÓGIO EM CASA, UCHIHA?

Obito: Acredita que meu despertador quebrou? XD

Rin: Já é a quinta vez que o seu despertador quebra. ù.ú

Kakashi: Se pelo menos valesse a pena esperar você.

Obito: Como é? Ò.ó

Kakashi: Sempre está atrapalhando... Nos dando problemas... Nem parece um Uchiha.

Obito: REPETE ISSO, DESGRAÇADO!

Avançou no Hatake, que fez questão de revidar, mas antes que isso acontecesse Arashi rapidamente bloqueou os golpes.

Kakashi:...!

Obito: Hmpf.

Arashi: Vamos estabelecer uma coisa. Enquanto estiverem no meu grupo não os quero brigando. Ao menos não na minha frente. Kakashi meça as palavras e Obito eu mesmo lhe providenciarei um despertador, e a cada meia hora de atraso serão cem flexões.

Obito: CEM!

Rin: Acho que nem isso resolve o problema, Arashi-sensei.

Arashi: Ahn... Acha melhor duzentas?

Obito: NÃO! Eu vou chegar cedo. Prometo.

Arashi: Estamos entendidos. Vamos.

Começaram a andar. Arashi a frente na companhia de Obito e Kakashi atrás com Rin.

Kakashi:...

Rin: Ele não leva a sério. Sempre nos atrapalha nas lutas e nem desenvolveu o sharingan. Por que ainda temos que esperar por ele?

Kakashi: Arashi-sensei tem atitudes estranhas.

Rin: Você está assim porque ele não lhe presenteou pela promoção de jounin, não... Kakashi-kun?

Kakashi:... - Olhou pra outro ponto, como se visse um pássaro voando. - Eu não esperava isso dele.

Rin:...

Kakashi: Não tem nada haver.

Arashi: Obito-kun?

Obito: Já pedi desculpas pelo atraso, Arashi-sensei.

Arashi: Muitas vezes é preciso equilibrar as coisas. Você preza a amizade e tem um bom coração.

Obito: Huh?

Arashi: Mas precisa levar as coisas mais a sério. - Sorriu. - O motivo d'eu continuar mantendo-o nesse grupo é porque precisam de você para ficarem juntos e você precisa deles para crescer.

Obito: Não pre...

Arashi: Parece uma peculiaridade do clã Uchiha. O sharingan de vocês desperta quando o corpo de vocês sente uma necessidade exacerbada pra isso.

Obito:...

Arashi: É por isso que seus amigos estão aqui.

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Ayatsuito no Jutsu!"_

Várias linhas de aço enrolaram Obito, atiradas com o uso de Shurikens. Imediatamente Kakashi avançou acumulando chakra na mão, mas Obito usou os pés para saltar e chutá-lo contra uma árvore. Em seguida pegou sua kunai do bolso e cortou as linhas.

_"Haisekisho!"_

O Uchiha assoprou uma enorme quantidade de fumaça pelo local e quando menos esperou tudo explodiu.

A fumaça se dispersou posteriormente e Kakashi já apresentava sinais de fraqueza.

Obito:...

Kakashi: Obito...

Obito: RÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Imediatamente a dupla começou a trocar taijutsus a uma velocidade indefinível. Ignorando completamente a força da chuva.

(Kakashi)_ "Não pode ser você, Obito... Não pode ser..."_

Um chute foi desviado por pouco por Kakashi, antes da sequência prosseguir.

_"Não a pessoa que me ensinou o sentido de trabalho em grupo"_

Obito: _Cuspe de fogo!_

_"Não a pessoa que deu a vida por mim"_

Kakashi recuou se desviando do ninjutsu.

_"Não a pessoa que me deu o sharingan como presente jounin... Não..."_

Colidiram os golpes e cada um passou para um lado. Em seguida se colocaram imediatamente em posição de ataque.

Kakashi: Não pode ser você o Obito que eu conheci.

Obito: Aquele Obito morreu soterrado nas pedras.

Kakashi:...

Hatake e Uchiha. Um de cada lado da arena improvisada. Kakashi fez os sinais e acumulou chidori na palma da mão.

Obito:...!

Kakashi: Chega. Vou acabar logo com isso agora.

Obito: Agora está lutando de verdade. Usando o raikiri contra mim. - Olhou seriamente.

O Uchiha se colocou em posição de guarda e encarou o oponente.

Obito: Pode vir! Não tenho medo!

A dupla correu em sentidos contrários, com Kakashi preparando seu ningutsu.

_"CHIDORI"_

"HOUSENKA NAGASHI"

Uma compilação de bolas de fogo com shirikens foram atiradas por Obito, colidindo com o chidori do adversário.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em meio a chuva, Deidara andava até o corpo de Naruto, chutando-o de leve.

Naruto: Arh...

Deidara: Como eu pensei. Está vivo.

Naruto tentou se levantar, mas Deidara lhe deu um chute, fazendo-o parar longe.

Naruto: AHR!

Deidara: Quando é que você vai entender? Quando se entra para a Akatsuki se prova realmente que é forte. O passado fica para trás e você se concentra no que realmente importa. Poder.

Naruto: Ar... - Se levantava com dificuldades. - Eu não acredito em você!

Deidara:...

Naruto: Não Obito, que era uma boa pessoa, não o Yondaime que é o herói da vila! Essas coisas não podem ser simplesmente deixadas pra trás!

A chuva começou a trazer fortes trovões e clarões que rasgavam o céu.

Deidara: Pode sim, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Ar... Ar...

Deidara: Veja Tobi. Só foi difícil no primeiro jinchuuriki que ele matou. Agora nada mais impora.

Naruto:...

Deidara: A história de um ser humano muda dependendo da quantidade de emoções acumuladas por ele. E não é difícil acumular ódio.

O Uzumaki abaixou a cabeça sério.

Deidara: Então?

Naruto: Pode até ser verdade.

Deidara:...

Naruto: Mas eu vou até o fim!

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_

Deidara olhou com desprezo para os clones.

Deidara: Eu conheço seu estilo, Naruto. Você é o ninja das distrações. Certamente usará seus três clones para me distrair enquanto me ataca.

Naruto: Grrr...

Deidara: Tente.

Naruto: IDIOTAAAAAA!

Os três clones correram, cada um com um rasengan na mão.

_"Kibaku Nendo"_

Deidara fez seu grande pássaro de argila e saltou sobre ele, ignorando os três clones e avançando em Naruto.

Deidara: É uma pena que algo tão precioso quanto um jinchuuriki tenha que ser vítima da arte.

Saltou do pássaro e deixou ele atacar Naruto, que mal teve como se desviar da explosão enquanto os três clones viravam fumaça.

Deidara: Tsc.

Naruto: Hei!

Deidara: Arh! - Olhou para trás dando de cara com Naruto. - Mas como...?

Naruto: Eu ainda não acabei!

Deidara: Como...?

Naruto:...

Deidara: Então você tem a rapidez do Yondaime.

O jinchuuriki acumulou chakra na mão com o poder do vento e correu em direção ao oponente.

_"Futon rasengan!"_

Deidara: RÁ! -Desviou do golpe e explodiu Naruto.

Naruto: Aqui em cima!

Deidara: AR!!!

Naruto aparecera do céu ainda com o chakra, sem dar tempo para Deidara pensar.

_"FUTON RASENGAN!"_

Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

O rasengan não só atingiu Deidara como a força do vento cortou seu ventre rapidamente, antes do corpo ser lançado contra a árvore.

Quando Deidara fechou os olhos e seu corpo cedeu o corpo de Naruto desapareceu e o verdadeiro surgiu da terra.

Naruto: Eu tava aqui embaixo.

Deidara:...

Naruto: Sasuke-chan usou o sharinga e aprendeu esse jutsu da terra que vocês vivem usando. E pra minha sorte ele fez questão de me ensinar.

Ignorou o membro da Akatsuki e foi embora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chuva começava a diminuir na floresta.

Kakashi e Obito estavam jogados, um em cada canto do campo formado. O frio fazia os ossos tremerem e o chakra do jounin chegava ao fim.

Obito moveu-se lentamente com uma revolta crescente dentro de si. Praticamente se arrastou até o corpo do ex-companheiro, cerrou os dentes e colocou os joelhos um de cada lado da cintura de Kakashi, pegando firmemente sua kunai e avançando-a contra o rosto do mesmo.

Obito: RÁ!

Mas o jounin rapidamente segurou seu pulso, bloqueando o golpe.

Logo se começou uma guerra de forças. O Uchiha passou a usar as duas mãos para cravar a kunai e o Hatake as duas para bloquear a força.

Obito: Grrr...

Kakashi: Eu não sei dizer se você lá no fundo não quer me matar ou se a sua natureza imprudente o manda fazer dessa forma tão imbecil.

Obito: Você não está em condições de criticar. Eu não sou mais o mesmo. Agora fiquei mais forte. - Inclinou-se avançando com mais força.

Kakashi: Sim... Você ficou forte, Obito.

Obito:...

Kakashi: Mas eu nunca mais consegui chegar no horário.

Obito:...!

Obito parou por um instante, tenso, mas logo reuniu todas as suas forças para forçar mais a kunai para baixo até ficar bem próximo do rosto do adversário. Parou e olhou de um modo indefinível para o jounin.

Nesse instante o tempo pareceu parar, embora a força da chuva.

Obito: Aff...

Kakashi:...

Obito: Eu odeio você.

Kakashi:...

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Sai: AAAAAAAR!

Um rasengan o lançava contra as pedras, quebrando-as.

Sakura: SAI! - Fez menção de largar Ziyi e ajudá-lo.

Sai: Cuide de Ziyi, Sakura!

Arashi: Não adianta fugir. - Preparou-se para um novo rasengan, mas algo o interrompeu.

Naruto: PÁRA!

Dois Narutos surgiram fazendo um Rasengan do vento enquanto outros se corriam para cima do Yondaime. De repente dos rasengans se formou uma shuriken gigante e os dois Narutos correram para acertá-lo!

Arashi imediatamente moveu-se rapidamente para longe deles, mas o verdadeiro Naruto apareceu por cima dele.

"FUTON RASENGAN!"

Arashi:...! - Moveu-se rapidamente, mas sem deixar de ferir o braço direito com o golpe.

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: Ar... Ar... Ar...

(Naruto) _"Como ele se move!"_

O yondaime apenas olhava incrédulo para o próprio filho.

(Arashi) _"Quase não desvio desse ataque."_

Naruto colocou-se na posição de desafio e mirou sério o Hokage.

**Continua**

* * *

**A razão desse capítulo imensamente curto é que eu tive que dividí-lo porque logo tá chegando o final (Esse seria o penúltimo XD). Melhor aproveitar esse tempo de carnaval. n.n**

**0Dany0:** Num chora não. ó.ò O próximo capítulo chega logo n.n

**Mandy Lua:** He!He! Se o Kishimoto passasse os direitos autorais pra mim o desenho perderia metade dos fãs, mas eu posso dar algumas idéias pra ele XD

Bem, momento açucar só no próximo capítulo, que vai ser rápido (Ao menos eu espero). n.n

**Inu:** Ahn... Ainda não deu espaço pro romance. Vida de ninja X)

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Brigada... Nossa, o que aconteceu com o Itachi acabou sendo uma comoção nacional. Tadinho do Sasuke.

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Vc me acha criativa? n.n Ganhei meu dia : D.

**Giza:** O Itachi do Flerte é uma graça. Até eu ía sacrificar um trombadinha qualquer e dar pro tio Orochi ressucitar ele. n.n

**Yue-chan:** Sim, é assim que eu vejo o Itachi-kun. n.n Ainda mais naquela parte que ele diz que ele e o Sasu estão ligados, nem que seja pelo ódio.

Bem, muito desses detalhes de jinchuurikis não tem nos fillers de Naruto (Enrolação). O real objetivo da Akatsuki (e a explicação mais detalhada dos jinchuurikis) aparece no mangá mesmo n.n


	13. Chapter 13

Kisame mandou uma onda avassaladora contra Yamato, mas para a sua surpresa este se fundiu à terra e voltou ao normal.

Kisame: Melhor acabar com isso!

C. Yamato: Eu que o diga!

De repente o braço de Yamato se estendeu como uma raíz grosseira e se entrelaçou no Akatsuki, mas para a sua surpresa o inimigo o segurou, apertando-o.

C. Yamato:...!

Kisame: E agora? Quem vai proteger você?

C. Yamato: Desgraçado.

Kisame: Eu tenho mais chakra que você. Não vai conseguir ficar assim pra sempre.

Yamato espremeu os lábios furioso, mas antes que tomasse qualquer outra decisão uma mulher passou quebrando totalmente o solo com um só punho.

C. Yamato:...!!

Kisame: AAAARH!

Tsunade: RÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Tsunade concentrou chakra na palma da mão e deu um soco no Akatsuki, o fazendo colidir e afundar contra as pedras.

O corpo caiu no chão quebrado e morto, mas logo se revelou uma marionete de Kisame.

Tsunade: Ar... Ar...

C. Yamato: Hokage-sama!

Tsunade: Oi.

C. Yamato: O que faz aqui?

Tsunade: Achei que precisaria de ajuda.

C. Yamato:...

Tsunade: Vamos. Ainda quero alcançar Jiraya.

* * *

**Cap. 13**

**Aqueles que um dia admiramos.**

-

Na caverna da Akatsuki Arashi e Naruto se encaravam.

Arashi: Mesmo eu quase fui acertado pelo golpe...

Naruto: Ar... Ar...

(Arashi) _"Certamente o treinamento com Jiraya-sensei deixou resultados."_

Naruto: Apesar de você ser quem é... Não vou deixar que machuque meus amigos.

Arashi: ...

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Quatro clones se formaram e dois deles armaram um rasengan, avançando direto em Arashi.

Arashi:...! - Desviou de um e segurou o outro com uma só mão.

Naruto: Ar...!

Naruto: O rasengan...!

Arashi: Não vou parar pra descobrir o verdadeiro!

O hokage fechou o punho e socou o chão, quebrando tudo ao seu redor.

Sakura: Ar...!!!

Sai: Sakura! Pegue Ziyi-san!

A shinobi correu e carregou o corpo da jinchuurik antes que ela caísso enquanto os cinco Narutos caíam na terra e se desfaziam em fumaça.

(Arashi) _"Então eram cinco clones! Onde está o verdadeiro?"_

Naruto: Hei.

Arashi:...

Arashi olhou por cima do ombro e viu Naruto e mais dois clones o mirando seriamente.

Arashi: Você realmente se tornou o ninja das distrações.

Naruto:...

Arashi: O que planeja fazer agora?

Naruto: Grrr... RÁÁÁÁÁ!

Os três correram até o hokage, sendo que o do meio já carregava um ninjutsu na mão.

_"Oodama rasengan!"_

Arashi estendeu a mão e aparou o rasengan com esforço.

Naruto:...!

Um dos clones sumiu e para a sua surpresa era o que tinha elaborado o rasengan.

O verdadeiro Naruto estava ao seu lado.

_"FUTON RASEN - SHURIKEN!"_

A uma velocidade incomparável o golpe o acertou antes mesmo que ele escapasse.

Arashi: AAAAAAAAARH!!!!

O corpo do Yondaime foi cortado brutalmente e lançado de encontro com um rochedo, depois caiu no chão imóvel.

Naruto: Ar... Ar...

Sai: Naruto...

Naruto sentiu a visão enegrecer e seu corpo ficar fraco.

(Naruto) _"Droga..." _

Até que seu corpo cedeu, o fazendo cair desacordado no chão.

Sakura: Naruto!

Arashi:... - Moveu-se lentamente.

Sakura: Arh...!

O corpo do yondaime estava danificado, e seu rosto abatido. Olhou para o jinchuuriki em silêncio, com uma raiva latente e desconhecida dentro de si enquanto seu rosto sangrava.

Arashi: Agora... Chega...

Naruto:...

Arashi abriu a palma da mão e começou a acumular chakra do rasengan. A ventania se fez presente com uma intensidade maior e a terra tremeu.

_"DOTON RASENGAN!"_

Sai: NÃO!

Correu em direção ao filho e atirou, mas antes que o golpe o acertasse alguém se meteu na frente e três portões surgiram, bloqueando o ataque.

Sasuke: Aarh...!!!

Arashi:...!

O yondaime continuou forçando até que os portões se quebraram, derrubando o invocador no chão, mas sem danos. Em seguida se afastou.

Sakura: Ar... Sasuke-kun! - Sorriu.

Sasuke:... - Se colocou de joelhos, apoiado sobre as mãos.

Arashi:...

Sasuke: Droga...

(Sasuke) _"Estou quase sem chakra..."_

De repente Sasuke viu Naruto se mover vagamente e o mirou. O loiro se colocou de joelho com dificuldades, e olhou para Sasuke numa expressão indefinida.

Naruto:... Sa... Sasuke-chan?

Sasuke: Não sabe se cuidar sozinho? - Sorriu cansado.

Naruto:...

(Arashi) _"Esse rapaz... Ele está fraco, mas..."_

Arashi:...!! Arh...!!! - Fechou os olhos repentinamente e sentiu a cabeça doer enquanto os portões desapareciam.

Naruto: Ahn!?

Sai: Yondaime?

Arashi: Droga... - Voltou a mirar o filho com sofreguidão.

Naruto:...

Arashi: Dessa vez não tem defesa, Naruto.

_"Tem sim."_

Arashi:...!

Jiraya: Pare, Arashi-kun.

Arashi:...

Jiraya: Sua luta é comigo agora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chuva era levada pelo vento forte enquanto duas pessoas corriam veloz pela floresta. Os chinelos e as calças praticamente cobertos de lama, além do corpo cheio de sinais visíveis de quem saiu do combate.

Kakashi e Obito corriam lado a lado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi: Você...

Jiraya: Agora tudo faz sentido. Quando soube que Naruto estava sob minha guarda você parou de persegui-lo e deu um prazo de dois anos e meio para ele ficar forte.

Arashi:...

Jiraya: Como, Arashi... Como pode ser capaz de perseguir o próprio filho?

Houve um silêncio duvidosos enquanto Arashi apenas olhava fixamente para o sensei. Jiraya contraiu os punhos e olhou em desafio para o pupilo.

Jiraya: Eu não vou deixar que cometa essa bobagem.

Arashi:...

Jiraya: Eu mesmo irei matá-lo, Arashi.

Arashi: Não.

Jiraya: Hum?

O hokage abriu a palma da mão e acumulou chakra.

Arashi: Eu sou o discípulo que superou o mestre.

Jiraya:...!

O sannin cerrou os dentes, afastou as pernas e fez um selo com as mãos enquanto Arashi se mantinha na posição de ataque. Todos olharam para dupla e para a batalha iminente.

Mas esta não ocorreu.

Tsunade: Parou por aqui, Jiraya.

Jiraya: ...! - Olhou para o lado surpreso. - Tsunade?

Tsunade:...

Jiraya: O que está fazendo aqui? Você como hokage...

Tsunade: Me dei essa missão.

Jiraya:...

Tsunade fitou Arashi com uma certa curiosidade, e mostrou-lhe um livro de kinjutsus.

Arashi: Gondaime...

Tsunade: Eu já sei de tudo, Yondaime.

Arashi:...

A hokage o mirou séria.

Tsunade: Foi Orochimaru quem ressucitou você, mas com uma técnica mais avançada que a que ele costuma usar, lhe dando vontade própria. Foi por isso que ele entrou na Akatsuki.

Arashi:...

Tsunade: Para tentar possuir Itachi ele foi capaz de dar o líder que a organização sempre desejou. Mesmo ele tendo sido o seu rival para o posto de hokage.

Jiraya mudou sua expressão acentuadamente enquanto todos permaneciam surpresos e, até mesmo Arashi, curioso.

Tsunade: Entretanto... Nesse kinjutsu - Abaixou a cabeça. - A alma ressucitada volta viciada. As maiores lembranças que você tem são a morte de sua esposa e o sacrifício de seu rpóprio filho. - O mirou tristemente. - E as emoções que restaram em você foi o rancor, o arrependimento e o ódio.

Naruto: Ar...!

Tsunade: Não há mais nada.

Arashi:...

Tsunade: Você é uma alma vazia, Yondaime. Por isso está agindo assim.

Houve um silêncio no local. Todos apenas miravam Arashi, que mirava Tsunade.

Tsunade: Mas... Sua vida não se resume a essas lembranças. Sua mente precisa relembrar das emoções como... O amor que sentia por eles.

Arashi:...

Sai: Hokage-sama...

As palavras se engataram na garganta de Sai, e sequer saíram da boca dos outros. O silêncio só não era mais indecifrável que o brilho estranho que surgia nos olhos do Yondaime.

De repente ouviu-se um tremor e todos olharam para trás. Perto de Sakura a estátua dos nove dragões parecia brilhar.

Arashi: ...!

Sakura: Arh!

Sai: Sakura!

Sasuke:...!

Naruto: O que é isso?

Arashi: O Dragão das nove cabeças está despertando.

Jiraya: Como?

O yondaime deu um passo a frente com os dentes cerrados, visivelmente preocupado.

Arashi: Não era pra despertar agora! Como... - Olhou imediatamente para Ziyi, que estava incosnciente no colo de Sakura. -...!

Tsunade: O que está acontecendo, Yondaime? - Perguntou olhando em desafio para a estátua.

Arashi: O chakra a yonbi não foi capturado totalmente. Agora o Dragão acordou para recuperar a outra parte. Mas esse desequilíbrio vai custar as nossas vidas.

C. Yamato:...!

Arashi: Se a estátua ganhar vida terá a força de todos os bijjus que estão dentro dela.

Os olhares recaíram sobre o hokage com um desespero visível.

Mas não tão significantes quanto os de Naruto.

Arashi: Tsc. - Virou o rosto inconformado e correu até a estátua, fazendo um conjunto de selos.

De repente uma barreira se fez, impedindo que o brilho da estátua se alastrasse, mas esta continuava resistindo, parecendo mais forte que o hokage.

Naruto: Não! - Se levantou e correu até o pai.

Arashi: Arh...

Naruto: O que você...

Arashi: Vão embora!

Naruto:...!

Jiraya: Arashi!

Arashi: Eu tenho o anel da Akatsuki! Ainda posso criar a barreira para adormecer a estátua, mas vocês precisam ficar longe!

Naruto: E por que está fazendo isso? - Gritou.

Arashi:...

Havia um quê de censura e súplica nos olhos de Naruto, que Arashi acabou mirando ao olhá-lo por cima do ombro.

Arashi: Eu já estou morto, Naruto.

Naruto: Não! Você está vivo e eu não quero que você morra!

Arashi:...! Aaarh... !- Tocou na cabeça sentindo uma dor latejar.

Naruto: Yondaime...

Arashi: Naruto, escute...

Naruto:...

Arashi: É muito difícil quando algumas lembranças voltam para a minha mente. Eu... Tenho as lembranças... Mas é como se fossem fotografias...

O jinchuuriki apenas escutava tudo iconformado.

Arashi: A gondaime... Tem razão.

Naruto: Não!

Arashi: Vá embora.

Naruto:...

Mil coisas passaram pela cabeça do jinchuuriki, e se Sasuke não tivesse tocado seu ombro o chamando com o olhar, jamais teria conseguido dar meia volta e ir embora.

---

Obito: Ar... Ar... **- Correndo.**

Kakashi:...

De repente a dupla parou e avistou um facho de luz se formar no centro da caverna.

A expressão de Obito disse tudo.

Obito: ...! Droga!

(Kakashi) _"Arashi-sensei!"_

Obito: Tenho que ir!

Kakashi: Obito, espere!

Obito: Dragão despertou! Só eu tenho o anel!

Kakashi: Aonde você vai?

Obito: Ajudar Arashi-sensei! Se manda se não quiser morrer, Kakashi!

Kakashi:...!

---

As paredes tremiam enquanto Naruto e Sasuke corriam para tentar escapar. A voz do Yondaime parecia ecoar pelas paredes da caverna.

_"Saiam antes que tudo desmorone!"_

Sasuke: Ar...! - Caiu de repente sobre os próprios joelhos, como se tivesse sido empurrado.

Naruto: Sasuke-chan!

O jinchuuriki parou de correr e se ajoelhou perto do rapaz, no mesmo momento sentiu o corpo de Sasuke ceder e cair em seus braços.

Naruto:...!

Sasuke: Meu chakra... - Fechou os olhos tentando se manter consciente. - Está no fim...

Naruto: Eu vou tirar você daqui... Ar!!!

Nesse mesmo momento um facho de luz pecorreu a caverna na direção da dupla, pronto para acertá-la. Naruto teve como única reação abraçar mais Sasuke e fechar os olhos.

Mas alguém se meteu na frente, fez um conjuto de selos e iniciou uma barreita defletindo o ataque.

Naruto: ...! - Abriu os olhos e mirou a figura a sua frente. - Arh!

Numa situação nem um pouco melhor que a de Sasuke, estava de pé Itachi.

Itachi:...

Naruto:...!

Houve um silêncio. Enquanto Naruto tentava fazer a pergunta certa, dentre milhares em sua cabeça. Itachi agia como se falar exigisse muito esforço.

Itachi: Sasuke... - Falava com dificuldades - Conseguiu fazer aqueles genjutsus...

Naruto:...

Itachi: Porque está desenvolvendo... O mangekyou sharingan.

Naruto:...!

Itachi: Ar... Ar... - Fechou os olhos cansado. - Vai embora... E avisa isso pra ele.

Naruto: Ah... _Hai_...

E antes que Naruto dissesse mais alguma coisa, o Uchiha mais velho correu até o centro da caverna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obito: Arashi-sensei!

Arashi:...

O Uchiha fez um conjunto de selos que ajudaram a fortalecer a barreira, mas os nove dragões ainda resistiam.

Obito: Arh... Onde estão os outros?

Arashi: Minha cabeça está doendo. Está difícil contactá-los.

Obito:...

De repente a barreira ganhou mais força. Obito olhou para o lado e se surpreendeu ao ver o parente mantendo o jutsu.

(Obito) _"O Itachi tá aqui?"_

Obito: Ahn... Três são suficiente?

Itachi: Não sei...

Obito:...

Itachi: Gastei muito chakra...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A caverna continuava tremendo.

Naruto saía do local andando com dificuldades, devido ao gasto de chakra, e carregando Sasuke nas costas. A essa altura a chuva começava a ficar mais fina.

Sasuke: Naru-chan...

Naruto:...!

A voz de Sasuke soava rouca. Parecia conter uma tristeza sincera mesclada ao cansaço.

Naruto: Eu vou tirar você daqui, Sasuke.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Itachi está lá dentro também... Junto com o yondaime... Ele mandou avisar que você está desenvolvendo o mangekyou sharingan.

O caçula Uchiha semi-cerrou os olhos, deixando uma fina lágrima escorregar solitária.

Naruto:...

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Quando éramos crianças você me perguntou... Se eu conseguia perceber o que você sentia.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Eu sinto a sua tristeza agora. - Fechou os olhos. - E ela machuca.

A chuva caía fininha, mas o vento continuava gelado.

Sasuke: Eu te amo muito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obito, Itachi e Arashi continuavam tentando manter a barreira, mas os anéis começavam a trincar.

Itachi: Ar... Droga...

Obito: Isso é mau. - Olhou sério para o próprio anel. - Podemos morrer com isso!

Arashi:...

Obito:...

Itachi:...

O líder abaixou a cabeça sério tentando conter aquela dor.

Arashi: Não sei a que suas vidas se resumiram.

Obito:...

Arashi: Mas não dá mais tempo de desistir.

Itachi continuou mantendo a barreira como se estivesse sozinho enquanto Obito permanecia confuso. Entretando o Uchiha mais velho espremeu os lábios e encarou a estátua decidido.

Nisso os anéis trincavam mais.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai: Naruto!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

Naruto andava rápido até o grupo com Sasuke inconsciente nas suas costas. Kakashi aparou o Uchiha enquanto todos olhavam para a caverna.

O facho de luz não diminuía e parecia se expandir a qualquer momento.

Tsunade: Essa não...

Jiraya: Ar...!

Tsunade: Eles não vão resistir.

Naruto:...!

Os olhos de Naruto olharam com desepero para aquela situação e pareceram cegar momentaneamente.

(Naruto)_ "Não..."_

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi: Você é meu irmão, Sasuke. A pessoa que posso tratar como igual.

Sasuke:...

Itachi: Então quando estiver preparado eu serei seu adversário.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

_"Isso é injusto! Muito injusto!" _

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

Obito: KAKASHI!

Obito, com o sharingan ativado, o empurrou no momento em que as pedras íam desmoronar sobre o amigo, deixando parte de seu corpo soterrado.

Rin: Arh...! OBITO!

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

_"Essas pessoas gostavam de nós! Nos protegeram enquanto puderam!"_

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

Arashi: Eu usei você, Naruto. Meu próprio filho. Eu não só me sacrifiquei por Konoha como sacrifiquei o que eu tinha de mais valioso.

Naruto:...

0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0

_"Não é justo ter acontecido tudo isso! Por que tudo não podia ser diferente? Por que?"_

De longe se viu a explosão, parecendo uma calota em expansão, e o aperto em Naruto gerou lágrimas.

Naruto:...!!!

Kakashi:...

Jiraya:...

Naruto: Não...

A luz se propagou até o céu, desaparecendo depois gradativamente.

**- Silêncio -**

Naruto baixou o olhar desolado, até que sentiu uma mão descansar solidariamente em seu ombro.

Jiraya: Naruto.

Naruto: Pessoas queridas não deveriam nos deixar, ero-sannin.

Jiraya:...

Naruto: Se eu pudesse... Colocaria todas em redomas.

De longe, apenas a fumaça se fez sob as milhares de perguntas abertas.

**Fim**

* * *

---

---

---

_"__Título da missão: Resgate de Jiang Ziyi_

_Relatório:_

_Os membros da Akatsuki foram derrotados, entretanto ainda há dúvidas se estão ou não mortos. Essas são as notícias que temos:_

_Orochimaru desaparecido no momento._

_Hidan, Sasori, Kankuzo e Jin já mortos antes mesmo do início missão._

_Zetsu morto durante o desafio de Konoha por Uzumaki Naruto._

_Haku derrotada pelo Kazekage Gaara-sama, entretanto esta se encontra foragida. _

_Os corpos dos conhecidos como Deidara e Kisame não foram encontrados. _

_A Akatsuki era reguladada pelo dragão das nove cabeças, que absorvia chakra dos bijuus, entretanto ocorreu um incidente. O Dragão despertou-se no momento que sentiu o chakra do bijuu de Jiang Ziyi, parecendo uma grande ameaça para os países. Apenas os que usavam o anel da Akatsuki poderiam detê-lo._

_Foi nesse momento que Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Obito e o líder da Akatsuki cederam suas vidas para montar a barreira._

_Não houve nenhum ninja morto, a missão foi concluída com sucesso e Jiang Ziyi se recupera no momento._

_Fim"_

---

Tsunade deu uma olhada no relatório. Depois mais uma...

E mais uma.

Jiraya: Então? O que achou?

Tsunade: Nunca vi um relatório tão vago.

Jiraya: Obrigado, eu me esforcei.

Tsunade: Por um momento achei que Sasuke iria participar da formação da barreira. A mão enluvada dele guarda o anel, já que Orochimaru ainda dorme dentro dele.

Jiraya: Mesmo que tentasse não conseguiria. Sasuke-kun não teve nenhum treinamento na Akatsuki e seu chakra estava no fim.

A gondaime fechou o pergaminho e o guardou, encostando-se na parede do hospital em seguida.

Jiraya: A propósito, obrigado. Por um instante me vi obrigado a matar Arashi.

Tsunade: Não seja tolo. Só não queria ver você deprimido.

Jiraya: Sei... A melhor decisão que tomei foi ter passado a posição de hokage para você.

Tsunade:...

A mulher mirou Jiraya e riu de modo típico.

Tsunade: Eu acreditaria se você prometesse não sumir mais, nem escrever essas perversões.

Estavam, naquele momento, num quarto de hospital em que poucas visitas poderiam ser recebidas. Na cama, um paciente dormia. Cabelos escuros, parte do corpo de metal e muitas ataduras na cabeça e no corpo.

Jiraya: E como ele está?

Tsunade: Um bagaço, mas vivo. Vamos esperar ele acordar,

Jiraya: E o que vai acontecer com ele... E com os outros?

Tsunade: O de sempre. Serão condenados e se tornarão nossos prisioneiros.

Jiraya:...

Tsunade: Mas... Já que salvaram a vila de alguma forma, parte da pena será abatida.

Jiraya: Então...?

Tsunade: Estarão em dívida de sobrevivência conosco, então serão obrigados a assinar o pergaminho sagrado e seus ataques jamais poderão ferir um ninja de Konoha. - Falou séria. - Certamente eles valem mais vivos do que mortos já que são fortes.

Jiraya:...

Tsunade: Mas é claro... Serão exilados até segunda ordem.

Jiraya: Entendo.

Tsunade: Vamos. Venha comigo. Preciso ver os outros pacientes e ainda preciso falar com você.

Saíram do quarto e a gondaime trancou a porta, se dirigindo pelo corredor e encontrando uma dupla no caminho.

Tsunade: Sakura? Sai?

Jiraya: Como vão?

Sai: Yo. - Fez uma breve reverência.

Sakura: Nós viemos visitar Sasuke-kun.

Tsunade: Ahn... Sasuke?

Sakura: Hm!

Jiraya:...

Sakura: Aconteceu alguma coisa com Sasuke-kun?

Jiraya virou o rosto sério.

Tsunade: A Ino também veio visitá-lo, Sakura... Mas quando fui levá-la ao quarto dele...

Sakura:...!

Tsunade: Ele fugiu assim que acordou.

Sakura: Não!

Sai: Fugiu! Não pode ser! Será que Orochimaru...

Tsunade: Também pensei nisso, mas acho que não. Com a quantidade de chakra que ele tem é capaz que desmaie antes mesmo de sair de Konoha. Não... Orochimaru não vai querer alguém que dê trabalho. Certamente Kabuto poderá persegui-lo quando ele estiver mais forte.

Sakura: Então... Onde ele está?

Tsunade: Talvez só queira ficar um pouco sozinho.

Sakura:...

Tsunade: Vamos, Jiraya.

A dupla de sannins se afastou deixando Sakura e Sai sozinhos.

E quando percebeu isso, o rapaz corou.

Sai: Ahn... Sakura.

Sakura: Huh?

Sai: A... Aceita tomar um sorvete comigo? n.n

A moça corou, mas sorriu.

Sakura: Claro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na janela do apartamento de Naruto, Kakashi observava a paisagem.

Kakashi: Acho que eu me preocupei a toa.

Naruto:...

Uma brisa leve passeava pela casa, balançando as cortinas e brincando com os cabelos do loiro. O jinchuuriki estava sentado no sofá, com a cabeça estirada no espaldar e acariciando os cabelos de Sasuke que dormia sobre seu colo.

O Uchiha sempre tiveras sonos leves, típico de ninjas atentos, mas não daquela vez.

Naruto: Eu sempre me perguntava como ele estava com aquele maldito do Orochimaru. Se ele estava bem, se estavam maltratando-o... - Olhou sério para o rapaz enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos.

Kakashi:...

Naruto: Agora que o vejo assim... É como se nada do que ele passou valesse a pena.

Kakashi: É o preço da vingança.

Naruto:

Kakashi: Não dizem que é um prato que se come frio a toa.

Naruto: Não entendi.

Kakashi: Imagine que está comendo ramen frio. Não há como saboreá-lo como se deseja. - Encostou a cabeça na janela. - Não tem como saborear uma vingança do jeito que se espera. Ela passa e resta o vazio.

Naruto:...

Kakashi: E acho que você jamais saberá por que ele veio pra cá apenas para dormir.

Naruto: Não... - Sorriu enquanto mirava Sasuke. - Eu tenho uma idéia do porquê.

Kakashi:...

O jounin deixou o vento mexer nos seus cabelos enquanto fitava o Uchiha, que mais parecia desmaiado do que dormindo.

Kakashi: Nossa missão é escoltar os exilados para fora da vila quando eles ficarem bons. Até lá deixemos Sasuke-kun descansar.

Naruto: _Hai_.

Naruto passou a acariciar o rosto do adormecido com os dedos enquanto Kakashi se colocava de pé e saltava para ir embora.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tarde chegou muito fria em Konoha, pedindo mais agasalhos.

Naruto limpou a casa, trancou as janelas, vestiu um sobretudo e voltou para a sala com um cobertor para cobrir Sasuke, que ainda dormia no sofá.

Naruto: Eu já volto. n.n

Sasuke: Zzzz.

Levantou-se e saiu.

O objetivo era ir ao hospital e ter informações sobre Obito, Itachi e Yondaime. É claro que isso ía necessitar de um bom poder de persuasão.

Coisa que ele não tinha.

Mas não custava nada tentar.

Teve a certeza que alguns olhavam para ele de uma forma estranha. O que seria? Não importava. Também chegou a ver Sakura e Sai andando de mãos dadas... Heim?

Certo. Uma novidade de cada vez. Primeiro precisava ir ao hospital.

---

-

---

_"Eu estou morto?"_ Abria os olhos e ouvia sons._ "Não... Estou vivo..."_

A porta do quarto se abriu dando entrada à Gondaime e a Jiraya.

Tsunade: A quantidade de chakra que você possui é realmente impressionante, Yondaime. Está melhor que os outros dois.

Arashi:...

Jiraya: Arashi...

Arashi: Arh! - Apertou os olhos sentindo a cabeça latejar.

(Arashi) _"Isso vai me perturbar por um bom tempo ¬¬"_

Jiraya: Como você está? - Perguntou sério.

Arashi respirou fundo e mirou o sensei.

Arashi: Cadê o Naruto?

De repente a porta se abriu e o jinchuuriki colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

Jiraya: Huh?

Tsunade: ...! O que você faz aqui? ò.ó

Naruto: A Shizune me deixou entrar.

(Naruto)_ "E eu sou o filho do paciente ¬¬"_

Arashi: Deixe ele ficar.

Tsunade:...

Arashi: Podem ir.

(Tsunade)_ "Mas...!!! Quem ele pensa que é? O atual hokage?"_ ò.ó

Jiraya: Vamos, Tsunade.

Tsunade: Huh? Tsc. Certo.

Jiraya abriu a porta e a dupla saiu, deixando pai e filho a sós.

Naruto:...

Arashi:...

Naruto: Eu... - Coçou a cabeça desconsertado. - Não sei o que dizer.

Arashi: Não diga nada.

Naruto:...

Arashi: Esse mal é de família.

Nem mesmo mil palavras poderiam descrever o que Naruto sentiu naquela hora. Era algo como um felicidade dentro de si ao ouvir aquela simples frase. Família. Mal de família. Então ele estava atrelado a uma família e agora tinha um mal. Isso era tão bom mas tão bom que nem conseguia falar a respeito.

Ninguém entenderia.

Naruto: Você... Também é assim?

Arashi: _Hai_.

Aquele sorriso também o deixara muito feliz.

Arashi: Agora me responda... Quem sobreviveu?

Naruto: Obito e Itachi.

Arashi: E qual foi a pena?

Naruto: Dívida de sobrevivência e... Exílio.

Arashi:...

As cortinas balançavam suavemente, fazendo o jovem trazer mais o sobretudo pra perto de si.

Naruto: Eu não queria que você fosse embora. Tem muita coisa que eu quero perguntar sobre você.

Arashi: É melhor eu entender minha situação primeiro. Depois... Eu prometo que retirarei todas as suas dúvidas.

Naruto: ...

Arashi: De qualquer forma. - Mirou de modo diferente o rapaz. - Eu ainda vigiarei seus passos...

Naruto:...!

Arashi:... Naruto.

---

Em outra sala outro Uchiha dormia, mas com uma ligeira febre.

Jiraya: Quando um membro da família Uchiha aprende a usar o Cuspe de fogo... Ele deixa de ser criança e passa a ser visto como um verdadeiro guerreiro.

Tsunade:...

Jiraya: Que coisa. Com menos de oito anos Itachi já era considerado um adulto. - Mirou o paciente. - Parece um pouco solitário pensar assim.

Tsunade: Ele enlouqueceu.

Jiraya:...

Tsunade: Dos três é o que eu mais temo. Mesmo assinando o pergaminho ele pode ser perigoso.

Jiraya: Vamos contar com a sorte. Se voltar a ser uma ameaça ao menos nós podemos pará-lo dessa vez.

Tsunade:...

---

Em outra sala, Obito abria os olhos e mirava o teto enquanto Kakashi se mantinha na janela lendo o seu livrinho.

Kakashi:...

Obito:...?

Kakashi:...

Obito: Hei.

Kakashi: Hum? Obito!

Obito: O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Kakashi: Eu... - Abaixou a cabeça sério e fechou o livro.

Obito:...

Kakashi: Eu vim ver você.

Obito:...!

Kakashi:...

Obito: Ahn... - Coçou a cabeça desconsertado. - Sem palavras de despedidas, ok?

Kakashi: Tudo bem. Eu não tenho nenhuma em mente. ú.ù

Obito: Vai pro inferno, Kakashi. ¬¬

O Uchiha voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro pensativo. Talvez decidindo o que vai fazer da sua vida, já que virara prisioneiro de Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke acordou puxando mais o cobertor e passeou a vista pela sala. Esfregou os olhos e se pôs de pé, com o cobertor enrolado em si devido ao frio. Andou até a cozinha e viu o jinchuuriki com os cabelos bagunçados, camisa de mangas longas, calça comprida e meias.

Ficou lá mirando Naruto, que colocava alguma coisa fervente numa xícara e colocava as mãos acima do vapor para se aquecer.

Sasuke: Quer? - Indicou o cobertor enrolado em si.

Naruto: Huh? Ah, não. Você precisa mais dele. n.n

Sasuke: Parece que saiu. - Se aproximou do fogão.

Naruto: Eu fui ao hospital ver o Yondaime e... Saber notícias do seu irmão e parente.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: A pena é de dívida de sobrevivência mais exílio. Vão precisar assinar o pergaminho.

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Que cheiro é esse?

Naruto: Huh? - Esperava tudo menos essa pergunta. - Ah, é um chá pra repor chakra. Eu fiz pra você.

Sasuke: Parece ter gosto ruim.

Naruto: E tem.

Sasuke: Eu não vou beber isso.

Naruto: Como não! Vai sim. Tá dormindo direto. Pior que o Shikamaru.

Sasuke: Quem garante que você acertou os ingredientes?

Naruto: Eu cansei de beber durante o treinamento do ero-sannin.

Sasuke: Prefiro dormir o dia inteiro.

Naruto: Dormir o dia inteiro na minha casa, você quer dizer.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: _Teme_.

Sasuke: _Dobe_.

O Uchiha encostou-se na mesa enquanto recebia a xícara de Naruto. Numa atitude corajosa, prendeu o ar e tomou um gole do chá quase cuspindo-o.

Sasuke: Arg! Meus pêsames por ter provado isso. ù.ú

Naruto: Poderia ser pior.

O Uchiha bebeu mais um gole, depois mais um, e mais um... Até não dar mais.

Sasuke: Certo. Chega.

Naruto: Não vai beber o resto?

Sasuke: Quer que eu vomite?

Naruto: Não.

Sasuke: Então pronto. Já me esforcei pra chegar até aqui e isso porque foi _você_ que fez esse chá.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Hmpf. - Desviou os olhos emburrado e corado.

Naruto o mirou atentamente e sorriu de forma carinhosa, se aproximando mais do Uchiha.

Naruto: Esse é o lado bom de estar na minha casa.

Sasuke:...?

Naruto: Você tem que me obedecer. n.n

Sasuke fitou o loiro por um instante e sorriu de modo típico.

Sasuke: Vai sonhando. Eu não recebo ordens. Apenas pedidos muito bem argumentados.

Naruto: Isso que dá ser mimado por metade da população de Konoh...!

Foi calado ao sentir de repente o beijo quente de Sasuke e abriu mais a boca para aproveitá-lo. Nesse momento pareceu mergulhar no escuro e institivamente abraçou o rapaz, trazendo-o mais pra perto de si. Certamente o quarto beijo era melhor que o terceiro, que foi melhor que o segundo, que foi 1000 vezes melhor que o primeiro.

Ouviu-se o barulho do cobertor caindo no chão, e Naruto se afastou lentamente, deixando os lábios a uma distância desprezível.

Sasuke: O que foi?

Naruto: Só por precaução... Larga a xícara, por favor. **- Gota. -**

Sasuke deixou a xícara em cima da mesa, depois o puxou, voltando ao beijo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Pessoas queridas não deveriam ir embora. Se eu pudesse colocava todas em redomas"_

No meio da madrugada, quando não havia mais vigias na fronteira de Konoha, Tsunade observava à uma distância relativa a cena. Obito, Itachi e Arashi eram escoltados pra fora da vila por Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai e Kakashi.

Pararam de andar ao chegarem aos portões e se entreolharam, mas Sasuke desviou o olhar do semblante distante e sério do irmão.

O trio seguiu seu caminho parando um pouco além para olhar para trás e prosseguindo depois.

---

-

---

**Alguns meses depois...**

_"__Não se passou muito tempo desde que você voltou para a sua terra com Kiba e Shino pra tudo dar uma reviravolta. É incrível como Konoha mudou... Quer dizer, não Konoha em si. _

_Tsunade anda menos atarefada, exceto nos finais de semana. Mas tudo anda tranquilo. O ero-sannin, Jiraya, está ficando mais tempo na vila e eu acho que estão se dando bem._

_Neji por outro lado está passando mais tempo com a Hinata-chan._

_Shikamaru novamente foi o guia da representante do vento, Sabaku no Temari, mas acho que já estão se entendendo. Talvez mais que Sai e Sakura, e olha que esses dois estão se entendendo mesmo._

_O único mau é que Kakashi-sensei anda dobrando nosso treinamento. Sasuke e eu estamos atarefados ultimamente. _

_Mesmo assim estamos muito bem._

_Passe por aqui qualquer dia, Ziyi-san_

_Ass: Uzumaki Naruto."_

---

Naruto chegava correndo até a ponte de encontro, vendo Sai, Sakura e Sasuke lá.

Naruto: Huh? Ah...! CADÊ O KAKASHI-SENSEI?.

Sasuke: Ainda não chegou. ¬¬

Naruto: Mas eu vim uma hora atrasado! Ò.Ó

Sakura: Então acho que ele adivinhou. ù.ú

Sai: Ele parece estar sempre a um passo na nossa frente. ú.ù

Nesse mesmo minuto Kakashi apareceu num dos pilares atrás de Naruto, com seu livrinho aberto.

Kakashi: Yo? n.n

Naruto: Arh!

Sakura e Sai: Atrasado! ò.ó

Kakashi: Não foi minha culpa. Tinha um gatinho preso numa árvore. Eu não podia deixá-lo lá.

Todos: Ò.Ó...!

(Naruto) _"Ele nunca vai parar com essa mania?"_ Ò.Ó

Kakashi: Bem, vamos. A missão hoje é no país do Sol. Já peguei os detalhes com a Hokage-sama.

Sakura: Temos que proteger alguém?

Kakashi: Só uma carga importante. Nada de mais.

Naruto: Ah, só isso! Então vamos! - Praticamente apoiou o peso no ombro de Sasuke, o forçando para baixo, enquanto sorria confiante. - Não vai demorar nada! Podemos até ganhar um bônus! He! He!

(Sasuke) _"Francamente. De onde ele tira essas frases?"_ ù.ú

Sakura: Naruto! Quer deixar o Sasuke-kun em paz?

Naruto: Huh? - Soltou-o. - Mas...

Sai: Nada mudou por acaso? ú.ù

Sasuke: Pfff...

Kakashi: Vamos. Temos que chegar o mais rápido possível.

Naruto: _Hai_!

O sensei deu meia volta e o quarteto o seguiu. A manhã apenas começava, assim como a caminhada. Em um instante muito breve Naruto olhou de canto pra Sasuke, que percebeu isso e retribuiu o olhar, sorrindo discretamente.

Precisavam seguir.

O país do Sol ficava longe.

**FIM**

* * *

**Cabôôôô**

Perdoem-me se faltou mais luta ou mais romance. De qualquer forma a fic já acabou mesmo. Espero que todos tenham gostado, se divertido, emocionado, etc. etc. Um beijo pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pros meus irmãos, pro povo da Federal, do Ideal, do Teorema, do Brasil e principalmente para meus queridos leitores, que fizeram a fic chegar até aqui.

He!He!

Abraços!

**Reviews, a alma do negócio.**

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Para uma fã da Akatsuki aí vai um final especial. n.n Abraços!

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Kakashi já se recuperou... Ou quase. De qualquer forma estamos fazendo uma vaquinha para comprar um mega-despertador que seja a prova de quedas e de contra-tempo. Eu contribuo com 10 centavos. XD

**Mandy Lua:** Hehehehe! Não deu. A fic acaba por aqui mesmo. Falando nisso, obrigada pela indicação. Estou gostando da estória, ainda mais pelo jinchuuriki ser um 8 caudas. Valeu. n.n

**Giza:** Sim! Sakura e Sai. Eu ainda parto do pressuposto que o Sai só surgiu no desenho pra fazer par com a Sakura (Mas ele é uma gracinha mesmo assim).

**Inu:** Espero que a viagem tenha sido boa. Abraços!

Tchau, pessoal. Foi bom escrever e interagir com vocês. Obrigada por tudo.

Até uma próxima vez. n.n


End file.
